A Miko's Love
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Kagome has changed in the past four years she's been in the Feudal Era. She's finally graduated High School, can hold her own in battle, and can control her miko powers. Inuyasha's noticed this and that he's lost a miko's love. But then who has her love?
1. A New Kagome

A/N: Okay guys this is my second fanfiction. Hope you guys like it, please read and review. Also feel free to PM me if you want. Also a thank you to the person who pointed out the distance in her range with the bow, I never would have caught that. I meant yards to begin with.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she went home like that!"<p>

"Really Inuyasha? Because considering how you acted I think Lady Kagome was being very mature in her decision to go home. Be happy she did, otherwise you'd be in a crater in the ground."

"No one asked you monk."

The Inugroup was resting in Kaede's hut waiting for the return of their miko friend. Shippo crawled over to Sango and curled up in her lap.

"Sango, is Kagome gonna come back soon?"

"I'm sure she'll be-"

"Keh, that stupid girl better hurry back. We still have to find the rest of the jewel shards."

"Don't call Kagome stupid!"

Shippo yelled in Kagome's defense. Inuyasha had changed in the past three years, and it wasn't for the better.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it shrimp?"

Inuyasha hit Shippo on his head and the eight year old fox kit started to cry. Sango pulled him close to her trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha don't hit Shippo, he's just a kid."

"Stay out of this Sango."

"Inubaka. Okaa-san's gonna make you sorry for hitting me."

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and hung him upside down.

"That wench isn't your mother so don't call her that. And as for making me sorry, what can she do?"

"Inu-Yasha!"

A voice called from outside the hut. Everyone inside smiled at the sound of their friend's voice, but Inuyasha didn't and flattened his ears against his head. He knew that when Kagome seperated his name and made it into two words that he was going to be sat. He let go of Shippo and the fox kit fell to the floor.

'Maybe if I don't hear it it won't work.'

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards the entrance to the hut. Kagome walked in and picked Shippo up.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but my head hurts a little."

Kagome knelt down and Shippo crawled out of her arms. She looked him in the eyes and glared at the red bump starting to form on his head.

"Why does your head hurt baby?"

"Inuyasha hit me after I told him not to call you stu-"

"Shutup runt!"

Inuyasha yelled, interupting Shippo's explanation of earlier.

"Inuyasha! Let him finish."

Kagome snapped at him and Inuyasha fell silent. Kagome turned her attention back to her son.

"He called me what Shippo?"

"Stupid." Shippo finished in a small voice.

"I see. Sango, Miroku is this true?"

Kagome asked her friends. It's not that she didn't believe Shippo, she just wanted confirmation from her friends that Inuaysha had indeed done what Shippo said.

"He did Lady Kagome." Miroku said in a calm voice.

"Hai, he did." Sango said as she slapped Miroku's hand away from her bottom.

Kagome stood up after giving Shippo half a pill of Tylenol to help with the pain in his head from where Inuyasha hit him and glared at Inuyasha. Over the past three years of her being in the Feudal Era Kagome had grown in both physical and spiritual power. They had little over half the jewel and were still searching for the remaining shards. She had been training in her time evertime she went back, and sometimes she'd spar with Sango at night. She could hit a bullseye fifty yards away, she was a ninth degree black belt thanks to her friend Yuri convincing her to enroll in a karate class last summer. She had won the kendo nationals the year before so she was quite skilled with a sword, though she favored using twin katanas. And she had spent almost all her free time with Kaede learning how to use and control her miko powers as well as which herbs and plants could be used for healing, poisoning, and paralyzing people. Kagome had even found a way to heal others with her miko powers. Though because it took a lot out of her she only ever used her powers for that in dire circumstances.

"Inu-Yasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He knew what was coming.

"Sit boy!"

There was a loud crash from where Inuyasha face planted into the ground, creating a nice Inuyasha shaped crater.

"Inuyasha, I had hoped that over the years you'd have learned to be a little bit nicer to people. I guess I was wrong."

"Wench don't you dare-"

"Sit!"

**THUD**

"I'm only going to warn you once Inuyasha so listen close. If you _ever _hit my son again I'll S.I.T you so hard you'll find youself halfway to China before you even know what's going on. Am I understood?"

Inuyasha picked himself up out of the crater he was in and glared at Kagome. She had changed so much since the first time he'd met her. She was no longer the naive miko who couldn't defend herself. Now she was cautious around strangers, but still treated them kindly as she did everyone. And from recent battles Inuyasha knew very well she could not only defend herself, but also help protect the others.

"Hai."

"Good, now let's go. I sense the presence of a jewel shard towards the West." Kagome said as she picked up her black bag. Her big yellow bag was long gone. It had been melted by the acid from an Ogre demon they had fought for a jewel shard two years ago. Kagome had graduated High School, that's actually why she'd gone back to her time. Her graduation ceremony had been today. She said goodbye to her mother, brother, and grandfather telling them she wouldn't be back till Naraku was dead and the Jewel of Four Souls was gone from the world.

"The West! You want us to go onto my brother's lands? Are you crazy!" Inuyasha yelled as he and everyone else followed their friend outside.

"You don't miss anything do you Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha glared at her adn she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sango, may I ride with you and Kilala?"

"Of course nee-chan." Sango said as she offered to help Kagome on Kilala's back. The two woman had grown close over the years and now it wasn't strange to hear the two refer to eachother as sisters. Kagome ignored Sango's offered hand and jumped onto Kilala's back. The fire demoness took to the sky and the Inugroup took off towards the Western Lands.

* * *

><p>"The shard is in his arm Inuyasha! The arm!"<p>

Kagome yelled at her hanyou friend while fighting off two lesser bear demons who were trying to protect their leader. The Inugroup had just reached the Western lands by the time the sun had set and Kagome had sensed the jewel shard closeby. They went in the direction Kagome said the shard was in and came across three bear youkai. The two small ones immediately attacked them while the bigger one attacked Inuyasha. Kagome threw one of the bear youkai into the forest then quickly purified the other one.

"Okaa-san!"

Kagome turned to see the bear youkai she'd thrown into the forest attacking Shippo and Kilala. Kilala transformed and blocked Shippo fromt eh bear youkai's claws, but they raked across the fired demoness' side. She howled out in pain, but didn't move out of the way as the bear youkai's claws came down for a second attack.

"Kilala! Shippo!"

Kagome yelled as she ran towards them.

'I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it in time!'

Suddenly everything around Kagome blurred and next thing she knew she was standing between Kilala and the bear youkai. She quickly drew her twin katanas and blocked the bear youkai's claws. She pushed it back and slashed it across the stomach. It reeled back on it's hind legs and howled out in pain. Kagome took that time to kill it. She jumped and sliced through the bear demon's head. It fell to the floor dead. Kagome resheathed her swords and turned to Kilala who was laying on the forest floor, blood flowing from her side.

"Okaa-san! Kilala's hurt."

"I know baby, I know. Stand back." Kagome silently ordered. Shippo did as she asked, and Kagome knelt beside Kilala.

"Okay Kilala, I'm going to heal you but I'm going to need you to trust me."

The only response she got from the fire demoness was a pained mewl. With that Kagome gathered her miko powers in her hands and gently placed them on Kilala's side. The slashes across her side slowly stopped bleeding and started to heal. Once they had turned into small white lines Kagome cut off her powers and dropped her hands.

"There." Kagome said with a smile before blacking out.


	2. The Western Lands

A/N: Okay bear with me guys. This story is going to go slightly different than my other one, Starting Anew. I update both of them so it might seem similar and I apologize for that. Anyways, I'll try my best to keep you guys entertained and not make this too boring. Please read and review. Also feel free to PM me if you want.

"Okaa-san!"

Shippo's scream caught Inuyasha's attention and he turned to see what was wrong with his miko friend. His lack of attention gave the bear youkai he was fighting with the oppritunity to attack.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Sango screamed from her place beside Miroku.

Inuyasha turned just in time to block the bear's claws with the Tetsuiga. He pushed off from the bear's claws then raised his sword.

"Keh, enough with this. Wind Scar!"

Blades of yellow energy tore through the air and ripped the bear youkai to pieces. The jewel shard fell to the ground with a soft chink. Miroku picked it up and it's purple-black color faded slightly.

"Even with my monk training I don't have nearly as much spiritual energy as Lady Kagome."

"Kagome!" Sango said as she ran towards her sister. She lifted Kagome's head and rested in it her lap. Everyone crowded around the young miko. It had been a while since she last lost conciousness when using her miko powers. The last time she had was when she was still learning how to use them.

"Shippo, what happened?" Miroku asked as he looked over Kagome's body, looking for injuries.

"Okaa-san killed both bear youkai's trying to kill Kilala and me, then she used her miko powers to heal Kilala. After that she just fell to the ground."

As soon as Shippo finished his explanation Kagome's eyes started to flutter, then eventually she opened them.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Kagome asked as she tried to sit up. Sango helped her, but kept her hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"You lost conciousness using your powers again you baka. If it takes so much out of you to use your powers maybe you aren't as strong as you think you are."

Inuyasha said as he resheathed Tetsuiga.

"Inuyasha there's no reason to be crude." Miroku said as he knelt beside the two women. He handed the still slightly tainted shard to Kagome. As soon as she touched it it shined with a pure pink light. She added it to the half of the jewel that hung around her neck.

"Keh, she shouldn't have been such a baka."

"Okaa-san, are you okay?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Kagome's lap.

"Yeah I'm fine, baby." Kagome said standing up. Everyone was wary thinking she might fall again and it was getting on Kagome's nerves.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just used a little too much of my powers, but I'm fine now."

After a while they all relaxed, then they all started the trek towards the closest village. The entire trip was filled with an akward silence. Kagome had agreed to ride on Inuyasha's back, but she got mad when he said, 'Come on wench.' Once they were in the village and Miroku pulled his 'Evil Spirit Begone' routine on the village master's house they all settled down for the night. Kagome slept as far away from Inuyasha as she could. Shippo curled up next to her as she fell asleep. Sango settled down after smacking Miroku's face because of his wandering hand. Miroku slept with his back against the wall sitting across from Inuyasha. The hanyou was the last to fall asleep. After making sure all his companions were asleep he closed his amber eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Short I know, but I ran out of ideas. I'm sorry. I'm not even sure if anyone really likes this story, so I'm not going to write anymore until I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry, so if you want me to keep going spread the word and get others to read this and review. Again, sorry.


	3. Tears and the Western Lord

A/N: Okay you guys reached my 5 review challenge so I'll continue writing...for now. You never know when my creativeness will run out. Let's just hope it isn't for a while shall we? I have today and tomorrow to add as much to this story as I want. I will try to get this up before Halloween but if I don't don't kill me because then I can't add anymore to any of my stories. Okay enough of my ranting and on with the story so many of you like so far. Please R&R.

Kagome woke sometime in the night and looked around the room. She noticed almost instantly that Inuyasha was missing. Sighing she stood up, careful not to wake Shippo, and went outside for a walk. It had been almost a year since she had given up her feelings for Inuyasha. She no longer cared that he ran off to be with Kikyo, even if the dead priestess did want to drag him to hell and was working with Naraku. Inuyasha was a big boy and he could deal with things on his own...for the most part. Kagome saw one of Kikyo's soulstealers fly overhead and subconciously decided to follow it. She followed it through the forest until she came upon a scene she never wanted to see. Even if she didn't feel the same way she used to about Inuyasha what she saw still hurt. Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the forest floor in the middle of making love. With tears in her eyes Kagome turned and ran back towards the village. Or, in the direction she thought the village to be. Soon she couldn't run anymore and just fell to her knees. She curled up into a ball on her side and let the tears fall.

'Damn it, I thought I was over all this pain. Why does seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo hurt me so? I don't love him anymore.'

'**It's simple really, you still love him.'**

'No I do-wait, who are you?'

**'Who I am doesn't matter right now. What does is that you still love the hanyou though you don't want to.'**

'I don't. How do I make my feelings for him go away?'

**'You need to get away from him. Being close to him reminds you of all those times you were close to him while you still held feelings for him. Get away from him and it'll be easier to completely get rid of your feelings for him.'**

'But I can't just leave. What about Sango and Miroku. What about Shippo? I can't leave him with Inuyasha.'

**'The slayer and monk will be fine. They have eachother to look after. As for the kit, he is ours so he will be coming with us.'**

Kagome had stopped crying by now and was thinking about what the voice in her head was saying. It had a point. If she wanted to get rid of her feelings for Inuyasha completely then she had to leave. She'd be sad having to leave her sister and Miroku, but they could look after themselves. Shippo would be coming with her so there really wasn't any problem with leaving.

'When should I leave?'

**'The sooner the better. Go back to the village and wake your friends. Tell them calmly that you've decided that you can't take being around Inuyasha any longer. Being close to him causes you to remember times that cause you too much pain. If they try to stop you ignore them.'**

'I'll try.'

With that Kagome stood up, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and headed back to the village. She walked back to the room her and her friends were sharing and gently shook them all awake.

"Lady Kagome? What's wrong?" A sleepy Miroku asked.

"Nee-chan what's the matter?" Sango said sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo yawned as he crawled into her arms.

"Guys I have something important to tell you all."

They were all silent, completely awake waiting for her to continue. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Kagome continued with her plan.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you guys anymore."

"What! Why?" Sango said in unison with Miroku.

"Why okaa-san? Why are you leaving us?" A teary eyed Shippo asked. Kagome bit back her own tears and continued.

"As you've probably guessed I no longer feel the same about Inuyasha as I once did. I no longer love him, but I still have strong feelings for him and my feelings continue to cause me pain making me a liability instead of an asset. Being around him reminds me of the times when I was in love with him and it hurts. You don't know how much it hurts. I'm sorry, but I can't continue to travel with you guys. Sango, you know I love you like a sister and I hate to leave, but I can't take it anymore. And Miroku, despite being a pervert at times you are one of my best guy friends in the whole wide world. I hate to leave you both. You too Kilala."

The fireneko mewled and rubbed her head against Kagome's leg before going back to her mistress.

"What about me okaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"You, Shippo, baby are going to come with me unless you want to stay here." Kagome said.

"No! I want to go with you! Don't leave me, please." Shippo cried into Kagome's chest and she smiled down at her son.

"Of course not baby, I'd never dream of it." Kagome said as she pulled Shippo closer to her.

"So you're really leaving us Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked in his calm voice.

"Hai, I am." Kagome said as she stood up and gathered her stuff. She slung her bag over her shoulder along with her quiver full of arrows and her bow.

"We'll miss you nee-chan." Sango said as she got up and gave Kagome a hug.

"As I'll miss you. When Inuyasha comes back tell him I remembered I had something I had to do back home and I won't be back for a week. You guys should head back to Kaede's village. Then when you guys feel like traveling again talk to Kouga. Last time I talked to him he said he thought he felt Naraku's presence towards the East."

"Kagome, why haven't you told Inuyasha this?" Sango asked.

"Because if I did I knew he'd try to run off on his own and he'd get himself killed. At the time Miroku was still sporting a nasty wound from that bird demon."

"Oh. Will we ever see you again?" Sango said. She always was one to get straight to the point.

"I'm sure you will. In the meantime try to stay safe, and don't kill Inuyasha when he gets back. It's not his fault I'm leaving, I decided to go on my own not because of something he did."

Sango and Miroku looked at eachother before looking back to Kagome and nodding.

"Bye guys. Stay safe."

"You too Kagome." Both Sango and Miroku said in unison.

With that Kagome and Shippo left the village head's house and walked out into the night. They disappeared in the forest going in the opposite direction from where Kagome found Inuyasha and Kikyo. She covered her scent and Shippo's so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to tell she hadn't actually gone home. Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms and she kept walking until the sun started to come over the horizon.

**'Rest.'**

'I can't. The more distance I put between Inuyasha and myself the better.'

**'That may be true, but what will you do if attacked by a demon and you're too weak to protect yourself. Or worse, protect our son.'**

Kagome stopped walking. Her innervoice was right. She looked around and noticed that she was in a small clearing. She walked over to a tree and sat down. She put her bag next to her, but kept her bow and arrows close. Shippo repositioned himself in her lap and Kagome smiled after errecting a barrier around them so that if anyone, human, youkai, or hanyou, passing would only see a tree where they sat. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru had noticed the instance his brother and his group entered his lands. He noticed that they had decided to stay the night in one of the villages so he decided to pay his brother and his friends a visit. Once he reached the human village however he noticed a few things. One, his brother was missing. And two, the rest of his little brother's group seemed to be depressed over something as they went about the day. Sesshomaru walked closer towards the slayer, monk, and nekomata. He didn't see the fox kit, or his brother's wench anywhere and for some reason it annoyed him. He stopped just behind the monk and let his presence be known. The monk jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance and Sesshomaru almost smiled.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" The monk said as he hid behind the slayer and the now fully transformed nekomata.

"Calm yourselves, this Sesshomaru didn't come to fight...with you." Sesshomaru said as he looked around. He found it strange that the miko's and the fox kit's scents were fading as if they hadn't been here for a while. And that his brother still hadn't shown up considering he had let his youkai flare enough that he was certain even with his hanyou senses that Inuyasha had to have noticed.

"Then what are you here for?" The slayer asked and Sesshomaru glared at her.

'She needs to learn some manners.'

"What my dear Sango means Lord Sesshomaru is what brings you here if you haven't come for a fight?" The monk said, obviously trying to keep the peace.

'Hmph, at least one amongst them knows some manners.'

"My brother, where is he?"

"We don't know Sesshomaru-sama, he hasn't been seen since late last night." The monk said as his hand traveled down across the slayer's backside. The slayer turned and smacked him across the face and stormed away. The nekomata following closely behind.

"Hn. And my brother's wench and fox kit? Where are they?"

"Lady Kagome? She and Shippo have decided not to travel with us anymore for reasons that Kagome would have to tell you herself. Also Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome is not your brother's woman, she is no one's woman."

"What makes you think that this Sesshomaru cares if that wench belongs to someone or not?" Sesshomaru said slightly irritated by the monk.

"I meant no disrespect Sesshomaru-sama." The monk said with a bow then went off after the slayer. Sesshomaru glared in the direction they went before turning to leave. The wind picked up and Sesshomaru picked up the faint scent of the miko and fox kit. He followed it until he came to a clearing then it suddenly disappeared.

'Strange, her scent just disappears.'

'**She must have errected a barrier around herself.'**

'Why have you come out of your cage?' Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

**'Reasons of my own that you'll soon find out.'**

'Go back!'

**'Hai, hai I'm going.'**

Sesshomaru looked around again and started to leave again, but stopped when he heard something.

OoOoOoO

Kagome had woke a little after the sun had reached it's highest point in the sky. She looked around the clearing and smiled when she saw that they were still alone. She checked the barrier around herself and Shippo and her smile grew when she saw that it was still as strong as ever. She stood up and stretched.

'I need a bath.'

**'Stay hidden, and keep the barrier around Shippo. You won't need one around yourself, just be sure to bring your katanas.'**

'Hai, hai.'

Kagome went through her bag and pulled out a bundle of clothes, then headed for the nearest part of the river. The water was lukewarm and Kagome quickly washed her hair and body. When she was finished she floated around for a bit. She closed her eyes and started singing.

"Asu nante konai you ni to

Negatta yoru kazoekirenai

Yume mo ai monakushi

Ame ni utareta mama

Naiteru, naiteru, naiteru

Kazaritsukinaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame

Nani ga hitsuyou

Jibun sae shinjirezu nani wo shinjitara ii no

Kotae wa chikasugite mienai

Kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa

Nani mo nakute, kanashisugite

Kotoba ni sae nara nakute

Karadajuu ga itami dashite

Taerarenai, hitori de wa

Yonaka ni nakitsukarete

Egaita, jibun ja nai jibun no kao

Yowasa kakushita mama egao wo tsukuru no wa

Yameyou, yameyou, yameyou, yameyou

Kazaritsukinaide ikite yuku koto wa kono yo no ichiban

Muzukashii koto?

Anata kara morau nara katachi ni nai mono gaii

Kowareru mono ga iranai

Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo

Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite

Onaji itami ni butsukaru

Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara

Tooku kiete shimaitai

Wagamama to wakaettomo..."

Kagome found it hard to keep singing. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks and reached a hand up to wipe them away. She swam over to the edge of the river and got out wrapping a towel around her waist. She dried her hair, then her body. She dressed and headed back to where she'd left Shippo. She was halfway to the clearing she had shared with Shippo when she ran into the last person she expected to; Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands himself.

OoOoOoO

The last person he had expected to run across was his brother's wench. Even if what the monk had said was true it didn't matter to Sesshomaru, he still considered the young priestess his brother's possession and therefore she was his wench. He had been drawn to her by the sound of her singing. He had followed the sound of her voice and watched from the edge of the forest. The young miko was floating on the surface of the river, singing while tears streamed down her face.

'What has her crying so? And what has her singing such a sad song?'

**'Why are you watching your brother's wench while she bathes?'**

'This Sesshomaru is doing no such thing.'

**'What would you call it? You're staring at her while she is naked in the river.'**

Sesshomaru growled inwardly and turned before walking into the forest. He heard noises behind him telling him that the miko was getting out, but he ignored them and kept walking. For some reason he decided to stop. Because he did the miko came closer to him and eventually came to the same clearing in the forest he was standing in.

"Oh! Se-Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't expect to see you this close to the border of your lands." The miko said. Sesshomaru was annoyed that she had almost called him by his name so casually, but he had to give her credit for catching herself and using his honorific title instead.

"It is in part of my duties to patrol the border of my lands, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked slightly teasing the young miko before him. For some reason he found himself amused by her sudden change in attitude. He could smell the change in her scent. It went from the smell of lavendar to the smell of spice, she was angry.

"Well excuse me for being surprised." The miko said crossing her arms and leaning against a tree. Sesshomaru noticed the change in her state of dress. She no longer wore that short green kimono, now she wore a purple plaid kimono that was slightly longer than the green one, but it seemed the miko was wearing stockings of sorts. Making it somehow less indecent for her to be wearing such a short kimono. She also wore a black long sleeved hatori with a short sleeved purple hatori over it. Sesshomaru found her new state of dress odd, yet it seemed to fit her perfectly. He had noticed her change over the past few times they had met during his skirmishes with his brother. She no longer seemed to care if they fought, just so long as their fights didn't include the others. Sesshomaru could sense the power emanating from the young miko before him. Her miko powers that were once wild and untrained, were now calm and domesticated. Any youkai, or hanyou with any kind of common sense could tell she was not one to mess with. And yet, Sesshomaru found himself amused with teasing her.

"What are you doing alone miko?" Sesshomaru asked hiding the smirk that wanted to spread across his face.

"That's none of your damn buisiness Lord Sesshomaru."

"You would be wise to watch your tounge around this Sesshomaru miko." Sesshomaru said warningly, but still teasing.

"And you should learn how to speak normally. Nobody speaks in third person unless the situation calls for it." The miko said still angry.

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched as she tried to push past him. He didn't move he just followed her movements with his eyes.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, 'hn' is not an answer." With that she disappeared through the trees. Sesshomaru watched where she had disappeared to before turning and taking off towards his palace.

'She is interesting. Wonder what my brother did to make her leave?'

**'If you act nicely towards her you might just find out.'**

'This Sesshomaru will not be nice to a mere human miko. No matter how much I want to know what my idiotic brother did to piss her off enough to leave his group.'

**'Sure, sure. Whatever you say.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his inneryoukai as he flew towards his palace. He would find out what made the miko leave his brother, but he would do it on his own terms. He would not be nice to her no matter what his inneryoukai wanted. He would never be nice to a human no matter what.


	4. The Village and Helping the Weak

A/N: Okay, for those of you wondering the song Kagome was singing in the last chapter was Kuroi Namida by Anna Tsuchiya, look it up on youtube. Well, I'm not exactly sure how this chapter's gonna go, but I will try my best. So just bear with me. At least I made it somewhat interesting right? Anyways, read and review. Also PM me if you want.

"God, what the hell was his problem?"

'**Talking to yourself isn't going to acomplish anything.'**

"Oh shut up! No one even asked you."

**'Calm down or Shippo's gonna ask questions when you get back. Do you really want him to know that his mother just saw the Taiyoukai of the West by herself?'**

'Damn you and your reasonings.' Kagome cursed her innervoice, but did calm down as she broke through the forest into the clearing she was sharing with Shippo. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was still asleep. Kagome walked over to him after masking her scent and aura once again. She picked him up along with her bag and bow and arrows. She started walking, she didn't have a set destination in mind. All she knew was that she had to get away from Inuyasha. She had been walking for maybe an hour when Shippo started to stir.

"Morning sleepy head." Kagome said without looking from the road.

"Morning okaa-san." Shippo said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Kagome didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, honestly what could she say?

"Don't worry about it okaa-san. I chose to come with you. I'll miss Sango and Miroku, but I'd rather stay with you."

Kagome stopped walking and looked down at her son. He was wise beyond his years. She buried her face in his hair and let the tears she had been fighting back fall. Her knees could no longer hold her up and she fell to the ground.

"Shippo I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. What kind of mother am I?" Kagome said through her tears.

"You're a wonderful mother. You didn't get me involved in anything, I chose to come with you." Shippo said cupping her face with his small hands.

"B-but we're on our own now. What if I can't provide for you? What if I can't protect you?"

"Okaa-san, have you ever failed to provide for me?" Shippo asked in a serious tone.

"No."

"Have you ever failed to protect me?"

"Yes, Kilala got injured because I wasn't able to protect you."

"That may be true, but when it came down to it you killed that bear demon before it could do anything to me did you not."

Kagome stopped crying and stared at her son, a sad smile crossing her face.

"Since when did you become so wise?"

"Since I started traveling with you." Shippo said with a smile.

"Now, no more crying. We've got eachother and that's all that matters. We'll take care of eachother." Shippo said and Kagome nodded.

"Alright."

Kagome stood and wiped away her tears. She opened her arms and Shippo jumped into them, then settled himself on her shoulder.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said as she started walking again.

"No problem mama."

Kagome kept walking further West until the sun set, then she and Shippo set up camp. Shippo gathered fire wood and started the fire with his Fox Fire while Kagome went out and caught their dinner. She came back with two rabbits. She skinned and prepared them. Then sat down after handing Shippo his.

"Dig in."

With that said they both ate their dinner. When they were finished they threw the bones into the fire and sat in comfortable silence. Shippo yawned and Kagome smiled.

"Bed time." Kagome said in a whisper.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Shippo said, hoping to be able to stay up with his mother.

"Your body says otherwise. Now, get to bed."

"Fine. Okaa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing me to sleep like you used to?"

Kagome smiled and laid down next to Shippo. She played with his hair and heard his breathing even out.

"Of course baby."

The fire crackled and Kagome spread out her miko powers checking to make sure they were alone. Smiling she erected a barrier around their camp. Once she was sure they were safe she softly started singing Shippo's favorite lullaby.

"Lullaby, and goodnight

With pink roses bed b'dight

With lilies o're spread, is my baby's sweet head

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lullaby, and goodnight

You're mother's delight

Guardian angels beside, my darling abide

Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head

Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head

Sleepyhead, close your eyes

Mother's right here beside

I'll protect you from harm, you'll wake in my arms

Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear

Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear."

Shippo was fast asleep when Kagome finished. She smiled down at her son. He was right. They had eachother and that's all that mattered. Kagome tensed when she felt something push against her barrier, but relaxed when she realised it was just a bird. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She knew she'd need all her strength for the days to come.

oOoOoOo

"Kanna, show me Inuyasha and his group."

"Of course Naraku." The void demoness said as she stepped forward with her mirror. She tilted it until it showed a picture of the Inugroup heading back to the village next to the Bone Eater's Well.

"The miko isn't with them? Where is she?" Naraku ordered. Kanna tilted the mirror in a different direction and showed the miko and the fox kit sleeping in a clearing by themselves.

"So they've split up have they? Interesting. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Kanna, show me where the miko is headed."

"I cannot." Kanna said in a small emotionless voice.

"Why not!" Naraku boomed.

"Because she hasn't decided that for herself." Kanna said as she turned and walked away.

"Fine, I'll just wait." Naraku said to himself. He smirked as he looked out the window of his castle.

'Soon the Shikon Jewel will be mine.'

OoOoOoO

"Do you really think Kagome will be alright on her own?" Sango asked when she was sure Inuyasha was gone.

"Hai, I do. She's been trained well in her time and you've sparred with her yourself have you not? Is she not strong enough to fend for herself?" Miroku asked as he finished his dinner.

"She is, but I still worry about her."

"Ye will just have to trust that Kagome knows what she is doing. She told ye that it was her choice to leave did she not?" Kaede asked entering the hut. Sango and Miroku both looked at her in surprise.

"Lady Kaede, how long had you been-" Miroku started only to be cut off by Kaede.

"Don't worry child, I've known since ye first came back. Kagome and I have talked about this before. Believe me, she knows what she must do. She's trained herself to make sure that she is ready to do what is needed to be done by her." Kaede said as she sat down. Sango and Miroku both nodded in agreement. They knew Kaede was right and there was no point wondering about things they couldn't change.

"I suppose you're right Kaede." Sango said as she laid down for the night. Miroku nodded in agreement and went to sit against the wall of the hut. Inuyasha had disappeared the second they reached the village saying he was going out for a walk, but they all knew he was going to meet with Kikyo. Inuyasha had come back the morning after Kagome left and told them that he had decided to mate with Kikyo. None of them objected and that had surprised him, but he chose to ignore it. Now he spent most nights with the dead priestess and no one tried to stop him. The only thing he dreaded was telling Kagome. Even if she claimed that she no longer had feelings for him he knew that she still wouldn't like him being mated to Kikyo. He was actually relieved that Kagome had decided to head back, though he was upset when he first found out because they had to return to the village instead of continuing in their search of the jewel shards. But he'd think about that later, right now he only wanted to see Kikyo as soon as possible. He missed her so much. And now that he was able to be with her he didn't want to miss even a second of it.

OoOoOoO

"Mama, where are we going?" Shippo asked as he helped clean up their camp from the night before.

"I'm not sure baby, but I have a feeling that we'll be needed further West." Kagome said in reply after stomping out the fire.

"Okay."

Kagome smiled at her son, he was so eager to go to new places. They started walking again. Shippo had said he wanted to walk instead of being carried and Kagome agreed. They had been walking since sunrise and hadn't passed a single person. It was a peaceful morning and it was still quite warm considering it was turning fall.

"Hey mama?" Shippo suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Would you...would you teach me how to fight?" Shippo asked in a rush that Kagome had to struggle to understand what he was asking.

It surprised Kagome so much that she stopped walking. Shippo turned to look back at his mother.

"W-why would you want to know how to fight?"

"So I can protect you." Shippo said with a slight blush of embarrassment crossing his face. Kagome couldn't help but smile down at her son. He was so brave and so caring.

"Sure, we can start your training when we stop to take a break."

"Okay!" With that Shippo ran off ahead and Kagome laughed at his antics. He was still just a child and yet he wasn't. Kagome looked ahead of them and saw a village. She saw the village houses had scorch marks and she frowned.

**'Go around it.'**

'But there might be some people who need my help.'

**'Go around.'**

'No. I refuse to leave anyone who might need my help.'

With that Kagome walked in the direction of the village. Shippo noticed her change in direction and came up to her side. He clung to her as they walked through the village gates. When people started coming out of their houses he climbed on her shoulder and hid behind her midnight black hair. Kagome ignored the stares of the villagers as she passed them. She went straight for the village head's house. He was standing outside talking to a woman covered in dirt and dried blood. Both stopped talking and turned to her.

"Sorry, but we're not taking in travelers at this time." The village head said. The woman he had been talking to glared at Kagome and it was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm not here asking for a place to stay. I was passing by and saw the scorch marks on some of your houses. I came to see if you had any wounded that might need tending to." Kagome said in a sweet voice. She saw the village head relax and she too relaxed.

"Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Gashi and I'm the village head. We were recently attacked by a flock of phoenix demons. We lost several, but most of our men and children were injured."

Kagome nodded before smiling softly at Gashi.

"My name is Ka-Katrina, and I'm a miko." Kagome said. She thought it best if she didn't go around using her real name.

"Well, Katrina. If you wouldn't mind would you please take a look at our wounded and see if there's anything you can do to help them?" Gashi said with narrowed eyes. He obviously knew Kagome was trying to hide something.

"Of course." Kagome said with a smile and she was relieved to see Gashi relax again.

"AH! What is that!" The woman beside Gashi yelled pointing at Kagome.

"What is what?" Kagome asked confused. Gashi was looking at both women in confusion.

"That! The thing on your shoulder!" The woman yelled again.

"Oh this? This is Sh-Saien, he's my son." Kagome said motioning for Shippo to come out from behind her hair. He did, but stayed on her shoulder.

"A miko with a youkai son?" Both Gashi and the woman asked with scrunting eyes.

"I adopted him after his parents were killed by a couple of demons. Don't bother him and he won't bother you." Kagome said, hiding a warning in her kind voiced words.

"Alright. Kimiko will show you to our wounded." Gashi said before turning and walking away.

"This way." The woman, now known as Kimiko said walking away. Kagome looked down at Shippo and he shrugged. Deciding she had nothing better to do Kagome followed the woman.

"Mama, why are we using different names?" Shippo asked in a soft whisper to make sure the woman infront of them couldn't hear.

"Because if we use our real names then word might get out to Inuyasha that I didn't really go home. That and we don't want people we've already met to recognize our names." Kagome answered in a whisper.

"Oh, so every time we come to a village I call you Katrina?" Shippo asked.

"No baby, you can keep calling me mama. But if anyone asks you what my name is you tell them Katrina. And if anyone asks you what your name is you say?"

"Saien?"

"Yes."

"This is it. These are all our wounded. If you don't need anything-" Kimiko said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome said and Kimiko stopped.

"What?" Kimiko snapped.

"I need a bowl of hot water and plenty of fresh towels." Kagome said in a serious tone.

"I'll have someone bring them to you." And with that Kimiko was gone. Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman and walked down the aisle of beds assessing how badly people were injured.

"What happened to make an entire flock of phoenix demons attack this village so mercilessly?" Kagome asked herself.

"A group of children stole some of their eggs." A voice said from behind her and Kagome turned to see a woman with brown shoulderlength hair, brown eyes, and slim frame at the entrance to the tent.

"Oh, that would explain it." Kagome said turning back to the wounded.

"My name is Meimi. Here's what you asked for." The woman, Meimi said handing Kagome the bowl of hot water and towels.

"Thank you. I'm Katrina and this is my son Saien." Kagome said as she set the bowel of hot water next to a young boy who had burns and cuts along his entire left side.

"A demon son? I thought you were a miko?" Meimi asked.

"I am, I adopted him. Please can you help me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course sorry." Meimi said as she came over and helped Kagome bandage the young boy, then they moved on to the next cot. This time it was a young woman. Her entire face was burned and Kagome could tell she wouldn't last the night.

"Mama, you can help her can't you?" Shippo asked in a small voice.

"Hai I can, but it will take a lot out of me."

"What are you two talking about?" Meimi asked in confusion.

"Meimi, what you're about to see mama do you can't tell anyone." Shippo said.

"Okay?"

"Promise." Shippo demanded.

"I promise." Meimi said. Kagome took a deep breath and concentrated her miko powers. Her hands started glowing a soft pink. She hovered them over the woman's face and the burns on her face slowly started to fade to reveal normal, pink flesh beneath. Once the skin was back to the way it was supposed to be and the woman's labored breathing evened out Kagome cut her miko powers. She almost fell over but caught herself on an empty cot.

"Mama!" Shippo cried out.

"I'm fine baby, just tired. Come on, let's help the rest of these people."

Shippo nodded his head and helped Kagome to the next cot. Meimi didn't say a word. She was too surprised about what she saw to say anything. She just carried the bowl of hot water and handed Kagome the towels when she asked for them. Finally they finished and everyone had been attended to. Meimi walked away and Shippo helped Kagome to the river closeby. She washed the blood from her arms and got most of it off her clothes. Then she sat down next to the river to rest. The sun was just starting to go down when she heard someone calling for her.

"Katrina! Lady Katrina, please help!" A voice said from the direction of the village. Kagome turned to see Meimi running towards her and Shippo. She stood and waited for Meimi to reach them.

"Meimi, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"The...phoenix demons...they're...back. They're...attacking...the...village...please...help."


	5. Deals, Lies, and Surprises

A/N: Okay, I just wrote two chapters in the past I don't know how long. Point being I promised that I'd write as much as I possible could before going back to school and I am. I have to go to school tomorrow even though I don't want to. So this chapter, plus the two I just wrote will be up by the end of the night. I'm sorry to say this so soon after my last review challenge but I won't write anymore after this chapter until I get 15 reviews. I'll make this one a long one to make up for the challenge I just gave you guys. Sorry again, but I just have to make sure you guys are still interested in what I'm writing. Also I'd like to ask that those reading this check out my other story Starting Anew. It's also a Kag/Sess fanfic. Anyways, on with the chapter.

"Alright Meimi I'll help. Stay here out of danger. My son will keep you safe." Kagome said before running towards the village.

"Mama!" Shippo yelled as she ran off.

"Will your mother really be ok by herself?" Meimi asked.

"Hai, mama knows how to take care of herself." Shippo said as he sat down next to Meimi.

'Come back to me safely mama.'

OoOoOoO

Kagome ran up to the village after putting a barrier around Shippo and Meimi; just to be safe. As she reached the village she saw about seven or eight phoenix birds flying around. Some were trying to get into huts, while others were chasing villagers. Kagome noticed that there was one that didn't move, but seemed to be looking all over the place.

'So that's the leader.'

**'Why waste your time here? These people are none of our concern.'**

'You know considering you're a voice in my head you complain a whole lot.'

Silence was Kagome only answer and she smiled. A group of villagers ran past her with a phoenix flying after them. They screamed as it blew fire at them. Kagome sighed and drew her katanas. She twirled them in her hands twice before jumping on the phoenix's back. It stopped chasing the villagers immediately and tried to throw her off instead. It threw it's head back trying to get Kagome off it's back and Kagome took advantage of it's exposed throat. She sliced across it's throat with one of her katanas and jumped into a nearby tree before it went down. The villagers it had been chasing had stopped to watch and were now cheering at her victory. She stood up on the tree branch she was crouched on and yelled down at them.

"Don't stand there cheering, get to the river. Once you meet up with Meimi and my son you know you're safe. Go!"

They wasted no time, they all turned and ran for the river. Kagome saw a flash of orange to her right and jumped out of the way just as the tree she had previously occupied burst into flames. She looked around and saw another phoenix before her. She crouched low like Sango had taught her and twirled her katanas again.

"Alright, let's have some fun." Kagome said as she started circling the phoenix. It took the bait and started circling her as well. Once it had it's back towards the river Kagome smiled. She had succeeded in getting it away from the village just like she'd hoped for. It lunged for her and Kagome rolled to the side to avoid being pierced by it's beak. It skwaked and Kagome smiled. It lunged at her again and Kagome jumped out of the way. It's beak had gotten stuck in the ground and it couldn't pull it out. Kagome ran up to it and sliced through it's exposed neck. Blood spewed out and Kagome jumped out of the way before she could get covered in it.

"Two down."

**'Six to go.'**

'Oh what, now you decide you want to help?'

**'It's amusing seeing you go up against all these demons.'**

'You know what, I'm getting tired of not knowing who you are.'

**'I'll make a deal with you.'**

'I'm listening.'

**'Get rid of all these birds and I'll tell you who I am.'**

'Seriously? That's your deal?'

**'Yep.'**

'Seems pretty simple, what's the catch?'

**'Nothing big, you just can't get any blood on you.'**

'That's not possible!'

**'Well if you want to know who I am you'll find a way to do it.'**

'Fine, you have yourself a deal.'

**'Good, now kill that phoenix behind you.'**

'What phoenix behind-'

Kagome felt the presence of the demon before she felt the heat from it's attack. She quickly jumped out of the way and landed in a crouch in the middle of the village.

'When did I get drawn in the middle of the village?'

**'Focus!'**

Another phoenix came after Kagome from the left followed by one from the right. Kagome smiled and crouched low to the ground.

'At this rate all I'll have to do is jump and they'll...'

Kagome jumped and the two phoenix demons collided with one another and fell back. The one on the left was the first to recover. It skwaked and lunged for Kagome. She sidestepped out of the way then spun and sliced off one of it's wings. It reared back and skwaked in pain. By this time the other one had recovered and was trying to attack Kagome from behind. She felt it's aura behind her and waited. Just as it got to her Kagome spun and dug her katana in it's chest. It skwaked in surprise before falling to the ground dead. Kagome pulled out her katana just as the one she'd wounded before came after her again. It was slightly disoriented because of it's lost limb and Kagome used that to her advantage. She threw one of her katanas and it landed in the phoenix's left eyes. It skwaked in pain again before falling to the ground next to the other one. Kagome ran up to the phoenix and retreived her katana.

'That's four out of six. So far so good.'

**'So far.'**

Kagome looked around and noticed that all the villagers had gotten away. She also noticed that the remaining two phoenix demons were glaring at her. She noticed that the one she had guessed to be the leader had white feathers instead of red or orange like the others had. She also noticed that the other phoenix had what looked like golden feathers.

'So those are the alpha male and female of this flock. Too bad, they picked the wrong day to attack this village.'

"Miko, why do you attack us? We have done you no harm." The white feathered phoenix asked. It surprised Kagome to hear it speak but she didn't relax from her stance.

"You attacked this village of innocent humans. That is reason enough for me to attack you." Kagome responded.

"Have you never lost something precious to you that you wish to get back? To know that it is safe? What about your little fox kit?" The golden feathered phoenix asked. Kagome tightened her grip on her katanas and growled at the phoenix that mentioned her son. Both phoenix demons took a step back at the sound.

"What my mate means is that if he were to be taken would you not do everything in your power to get him back?" The white feathered phoenix asked.

"I would, but what does that have to do with you and your flock attacking this village?" Kagome asked.

"Because! They stole our eggs!" The golden feathered phoenix screeched.

"You attacked the entire village because a group of kids stole your eggs?" Kagome asked.

"Not kids, adults. An entire group armed with weapons came to our nest and stole our eggs. We defended them the best we could, but they still got away with our young. We are simply trying to get them back." The white feathered phoenix explained.

"That's why so many that were burned were men and not the children." Kagome said more to herself than to the phoenix demons before her.

"Enough of this Jakil. She has killed our comrades so we must kill her." The golden feathered phoenix said. Kagome tensed at her words.

"It is true that she killed our comrades Viana, but it is also true that they attacked her first." Jakil said. The golden feathered phoenix, now known as Viana skwaked but didn't make a move to attack.

"I am sorry about what this village did to you and your mate. And I am sorry that I killed your comrades, but they did attack me first. If you will stop attacking this village I will help you find your eggs." Kagome said standing from her crouch. Both phoenix demons landed beside her.

"Alright we will not attack this village anymore." Jakil said.

"However in return you have to help us find our eggs." Viana said. Kagome nodded and resheathed her katanas.

"Of course. Where do you think your eggs are?" Kagome asked Jakil since he seemed to be the one more willing to work with her.

"We think that one of the village women has them, but we are unsure which one."

"If you saw them would you be able to tell them?" Kagome asked.

"I am sure we would be able to smell our youngs' scent on them yes." Jakil said.

"Okay. But you have to promise me you won't attack the villagers when you see them otherwise I will have to kill you both."

"Understood." Both Jakil and Viana said.

"Alright, follow me." Kagome said heading towards the river. She covered her scent and aura along with Jakil and Viana's. They silently headed towards the river. They stayed in the trees where they could see all the villagers.

"Okay, which one is it?" Kagome asked. The phoenix birds were silent for a while before Kagome noticed their feathers rise.

"That one!" Viana screeched.

"Which one?" Kagome asked.

"The one closest to your kit." Jakil said. Kagome looked over the crowd of villagers until she found Shippo. He was no longer sitting beside Meimi. He was tending to the wounded. Now Kimiko stood beside him.

"Kimiko. Alright I know which hut is hers." Kagome said turning to head back to the village, but stopped when the phoenix demons didn't follow.

"What?" Kagome asked, but she didn't get an answer. Instead both phoenix demons flew towards the woman and attacked her. The villagers ran away screaming.

"Damn it!" Kagome said as she ran towards the two demons. She wasted no time she focused her energy into her katanas and threw both at the demons before her. Each one of her katanas landed in the skull of the phoenix demons and they both fell to the ground. Kagome walked over to them and pulled out her katanas. She looked at where they had been and saw the charred remains of one Kimiko.

"Fuck." Kagome said as she resheathed her swords.

"Okaa-san!"

Kagome turned to see Shippo running towards her.

"Shi-Saien!" Kagome said as she ran to her son. She opened her arms and he jumped into them.

"You're okay!" Shippo said.

"Yeah baby I'm fine."

"You! You let these demons close to us!" One of the villagers said. Kagome turned and saw a boy around 18 with black hair and brown eyes looking at her.

"No, I didn't." Kagome tried to defend herself.

"Lier!" Another villager yelled. Suddenly Kagome was hit by a rock thrown by someone.

"Mama didn't do that! She helped all of you!" Shippo said.

"Be quiet demon!" A villager said as she threw a rock and hit Shippo in the head. He put a hand up and saw blood on it when he pulled it away. Kagome glared at the woman who threw the rock and she shrank back. Another threw a rock at Shippo and it hit him in the back of the head.

"Leave demon!" The villager yelled. Kagome turned on him and growled. All the villagers shrank back in fear. The growl sounded just like an actual demoness' growl.

"Don't throw rocks at my son!" Kagome yelled. She was too preoccupied with the villager before her that she didn't notice the one that had sneaked up and grabbed Shippo from behind.

"Mama!" Shippo yelled. Kagome turned around and saw a villager with a dagger to Shippo's throat. Something snapped inside of her and she acted purely on instinct. In a movement too quick for any of the other villagers to see Kagome had unsheathed one of her swords and cut off the arm of the villager holding the dagger to Shippo's throat. Shippo fell to the forest floor and the villager reeled back.

**"Nobody touches my son!" **Kagome yelled at the villagers and they all ran off. Kagome almost took off after the one that held the dagger to her son's throat when she heard Shippo's scared voice.

"M-Mama?"

Kagome turned to look at her son and saw her reflection in his eyes. Her once blue-grey eyes were now a golden color and her teeth were sharper than normal.

"Mama?" Kagome saw her reflection return to normal.

"I'm fine Shippo, let's go." Kagome turned and started walking away. She heard Shippo following. She didn't stop walking until she knew she was far away from the village.

"Mama, what happened back there?" Shippo asked for about the twentieth time.

"I-I'm not sure baby." Kagome answered truthfully. She honestly didn't know and that's what scared her. Around sundown they reached another clearing and Kagome didn't say a word as she walked into the forest, gathered firewood, made a fire, and sat against the bark of a tree and closed her eyes. Shippo didn't know what to do so he just curled up against Kagome's side and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep and Kagome fell asleep too after making sure to erect a barrier around her and Shippo.

OoOoOoO

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the annoying voice of his retainer, but the more he ignored it the louder the toad's shouts seemed to get.

"What?"

"There is word from one of the inner villages saying that a flock of phoenix demons have been attacking them. They ask for your help." Jaken said with his head touching the floor in a bow.

"Which village is that? There are several inner villages." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Gashi's village m'Lord." Jaken said.

"Jaken, watch Rin."

"Hai m'Lord."

Sesshomaru walked past his retainer and walked out onto the balcony of his study, then took to the sky heading towards Gashi's village. It was one of the few villages that actually respected him more than they feared him. He couldn't have the village destroyed by a flock of birds. When he got there he was surprised when he smelt his brother's wench and her kit, but he ignored it and sought out Gashi. He found the human with a woman. When Gashi saw him he bowed as did the woman beside him.

"M'Lord, what brings you here?"

"I had heard there had been a string of attacks by a flock of phoenix demons. Is this true?"

"Hai M'Lord, but they have been taken care of." Gashi said.

"Oh? By whom?" Sesshomaru asked. He noticed how Gashi flinched, but the woman beside him did not.

"A-A woman. She said her name was Katrina." Gashi said. Sesshomaru noticed his scent had changed to one of fear, but it wasn't because of him.

"This woman, did she have a fox kit with her?" Sesshomaru asked slightly curious.

"Hai M'Lord she did." The woman answered. Sesshomaru turned towards her. He noticed that she had the miko's scent on her.

"Where is she now?"

"We ran her off. She gathered all of us by the river then led two phoenix demons straight to us. She tried to kill us." Gashi said.

"No she didn't. Lady Katrina helped us. She healed our wounded, then killed the four demons in our village before killing the two that attacked us by the river." The woman argued. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

'So she helped them, then why does Gashi say they ran her off after she tried to kill them?'

"She may have helped us, but you saw what she did to Jenjou's arm." Gashi said.

"And he deserved it. Any mother would have tried to protect her son." The woman said.

"Meimi, no mortal woman would slice a man's arm off trying to protect their son!" Gashi yelled.

"They would if that man held a dagger to their son's throat!" The woman, now known as Meimi yelled back. Sesshomaru was quickly getting bored with this.

"Where did they go?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. Both jumped in surprise.

"I-I don't know. T-they just left." Gashi said.

"In what direction?" Sesshomaru asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"They headed further West M'Lord." Meimi said. Sesshomaru didn't respond he just turned and left.

'So they ran her off after she helped them.'

**'After she cut a man's arm off.'**

'I find it hard to believe that my brother's wench would do something like that.'

**'Then follow the scent of the man's blood by the river and see for yourself.'**

'Hn.'

Sesshomaru walked towards the river and saw the bodies of two phoenix demons, the charred remains of a human woman, and an arm laying on the ground. He also noticed the scent of both his brother's miko and the fox kit. What surprised him was that the miko's scent had changed to that of a demoness'.

'What happened here?'

**'Find the miko and ask her yourself. You might even find out why she left your brother's pack while you're at it.'**

'For once you actually have a point.'

Sesshomaru followed the scent of the miko and the fox kit until he came to a clearing and their scent and aura disappeared.

**'Seems she has a habit of putting up barriers.'**

'It would seem so.'

Sesshomaru walked closer to the miko's barrier, but stopped when her barrier singed his clothing.

"Miko, I suggest you lower this barrier."

He didn't get any answer and it annoyed him. Sesshomaru pulled out Tensaiga and sliced through the miko's barrier. What he saw when he resheathed his sword surprised him.

OoOoOoO

Kagome hadn't expected to feel so weak after having slept for so long, but when she woke up she couldn't move.

"Mama?"

"I'm fine baby, I just used too much of my powers again." Kagome said as she tried to get up, but found she couldn't.

'Damn it, why can't I move?'

**'Because I won't let you.'**

**'**And why the hell not?'

**'We need to talk.'**

'And we can't do this while I walk because?'

**'Your body really does need to rest. That much use of your powers when you ahven't used them in a while isn't healthy.'**

'Well what do you want me to do about it? Go looking for a fight everywhere we go? I'm not like Inuyasha.'

**'Never said you were.'**

'Then let me have control over my body again.'

**'You wouldn't be able to move even if I did.'**

"Mama are you sure you're okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yes baby, I'm sure. Why don't you go catch us something for breakfast." Kagome said with a smile.

"Okay." Shippo smiled then ran off into the forest.

'Alright, now talk.'

**'You wanted to know who I was?'**

'Yes.'

**'I'm you.'**

'That's not possible. I'm me.'

**'I'm the _demon _part of you.'**

'What? I'm not a demon, and I'm not a hanyou either.'

**'No you're not a hanyou, but you are a youkai. You're a silver inuyoukai to be exact.'**

'What? How?'

**'Ask your mother the next time we go home.'**

'My mother? What would she-'

"Miko, I suggest you lower this barrier." A deep monotone voice said from outside Kagome's barrier.

'Who in the world is-'

**'Check the aura, who do you think it is?'**

Kagome did as her innerself said and checked the aura. Her miko powers flared when she recognized Sesshomaru's aura. She also felt something else within her react, something she wasn't accustomed to.

'What is that?'

**'That's your rekki reacting to a higher level demon.'**

'But I'm not a youkai. How can I have rekki?'

**'I already told you, you are a youkai.'**

Suddenly Kagome felt something push against her barrier then felt it fall. She saw Sesshomaru standing before her and she sighed.

'You pick one hell of a time to make it so I can't move.'

**'True, but you can still talk.'**

"Hello Sesshomaru, what brings you way out here?"


	6. Examples

A/N: Apparently not very many of you like my story. Oh well, what i'd like to say to you is not very nice so i'm not going to put it on here. To those of you who do like my story I will continue for you, that and I came with a lot of ideas and it's been bugging me not to write them. I will probably have more review challenges in the future, but I will still continue to write this story despite it all, I just won't update it. Anyways, without further ado...

Sesshomaru stared down at the young miko before him. She looked as though she had just been in a battle with a gale storm and lost. Yet she didn't seem inclined to care so Sesshomaru decided to ignore it.

"I came to ask you some questions miko."

Sesshomaru felt the spike in the miko's aura, but noticed it was weaker than before.

'What is wrong with her?'

**'Why do you care? You're only here to get answers right?'**

'Get back in your cage.'

**'Hai, hai.'**

"What sort of questions Sessh-Lord Sesshomaru?"

The miko again almost talked to him so casually, but caught herself. It made Sesshomaru wonder how she addresses him when not talking to him directly. Then he remembered she had spoken.

"Why did you leave my brother's group?" Sesshomaru asked getting right to the main question he wanted answered. He watched as the miko took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I left because it caused me pain to be around him. He chose a dead bit-woman over me. I no longer love him, but it still hurt to see him with her. She wishes to drag him to hell with her and is working with Naraku, and yet Inuyasha seems like he doesn't care. So I left. I won't stay where I'm not wanted. Is that all Se-Lord Sesshomaru?"

The miko's slips were starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves, but he chose to ignore them. At least she still used his honorific.

"Is it true you attacked a human male and cut off his arm for the fun of it?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew she wouldn't have done it for the fun of it, but for some reason he felt like teasing her. He almost smiled when he felt her scent change to a spicy tang when her anger rose.

"I did not do it for the fun of it! I did it because his dumb ass tried to hurt my son. I'll kill anyone, human, hanyou, and youkai alike if they try to hurt my son. I don't care who they are!" She shouted up at him. Sesshomaru had expected her to get up in his face like she usually does when she yelled at someone, but was surprised when she stayed on the ground. He knelt down beside her and looked closely at her.

"W-what are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?" The miko asked. Her spicy scent changed and went to one of nervousness. She was never one to be afraid of him and that made Sesshomaru curious of her when it should have made him upset.

"Hn, it appears you cannot move." Sesshomaru said as he stood back up.

"And? What of it?"

"You should be more careful of how you speak to me. If I were to lose my temper it would be all too easy for me to kill you in the state you are in now." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Then go ahead and do it!"

Sesshomaru turned to look down at the miko lying before him. Was she serious? Did she just challenge him to kill her?

'This woman is an idiot.'

**'Indeed.'**

Before Sesshomaru could respond in anyway he smelt the scent of the kitsune coming their way. He had gotten his answers, he had no other reason to stay. He summoned his youkai cloud beneath his feet and rose to the sky.

OoOoOoO

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left after she challenged him. She had expected some sort of remark or something. The last thing she had expected was for him to just leave like that.

"Okaa-san!"

Kagome turned to see Shippou running towards her.

'So that's why he left so suddenly.'

**'Does it matter?'**

'I guess not.'

"Hey baby, did you catch anything?"

"No, I wasn't able to." Shippo said sounding a little down.

"That's okay baby. Get some rest, we'll be leaving soon." Kagome said with a smile.

"Okay." Shippo said crawling over to Kagome and curling up next to her side. In no time at all he was fast asleep.

'We will be able to leave right?'

**'As long as you accept what you are our body should let us move.'**

'It would be easier to believe if you gave me some proof.'

**'You want proof? Okay. When those bear youkai were going to kill Shippo and Kilala you got to them before they could though you knew you were too far away to reach them in time. That was your demonic speed helping you out.'**

'That was just coincidence.'

**'Okay, then explain how you're voice changed when those villagers were attacking you and Shippo.'**

'Simple, I was pissed. My voice changed because I was mad.'

Kagome's beast growled before continueing with one that Kagome couldn't deny.

**'Fine. How bout how you were able to move so fast that even Shippo couldn't see you cut off the man's arm. You did it quicker than any human could.'**

'...'

**'That's what I thought.'**

'I need to talk to my mom.'

**'We'll head back towards Kaede's village in a week's time. For now we'll keep moving. Plus you promised Shippou you'd teach him how to fight.'**

'Fine.'

**'Rest. We have a long day ahead of us.'**

Kagome didn't respond, she just closed her eyes after putting another barrier around her and her son. In no time, she was asleep.

A/N: Short I know, but I hadn't been able to publish this chapter for close to a month because of problems on FF, but now it's all good. I'll try to write another chapter before going to bed at 12:00, but no promises. I'm tired and getting sleepy. Please read and review. Please and thankyou.


	7. The Journey North

A/N: Here we go another chapter, hope you guys enjoy. I'm feeling creative.

"Mama." Shippo said trying to wake his mother up.

"Mmm." She said rolling over onto her side.

"Mama, wake up." He tried again only to get the same result as last time.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled and Kagome sat up.

"What? What? What's wrong Shippo?" Kaogme asked worriedly as she looked around their camp. They were surrounded by wolves. They were all dark gray so she knew they couldn't be from Kouga's pack. They were all sniffing the ground, like they could tell they were there, but couldn't find them. Kagome strenghtened her barrier and gathered Shippo in her arms. She picked up her bow and arrow, and slung her bag over her shoulder, then started walking. Extending her barrier so that she could keep walking, then receeding the barrier behind her. Keeping her and her son hidden. Soon they were far enough away that Kagome couldn't see or hear the wolves. She was about to let down her barrier when her inneryoukai spoke up.

**'Don't.'**

**'**What? Why not?'

'**Just trust me on this one. It's not safe, not just yet.'**

Kagome sighed, but did as her beast told her. She had finally accepted that the voice in her head had been right. There was no logical explanation as to how Kagome had done what she did. She had always felt like she was different anyways, this would just explain why, that is if it was true.

'**If you still doubt me, then let's go ask your mother.'**

'You know what, I will. But we're going to have to find a place for Shippo to stay while i'm in my time.'

**'Why not just bring him with us?'**

'Well because-'

**'You've never tried taking anyone other than Inuyasha with you so you automatically thought he and you were the only ones able to pass, correct?'**

'Hai.'

**'The well allows only those who _you _deem worthy to pass. No one else.'**

'So then Shippo could-'

**'Hai.'**

'Then what are we waiting for? We'll head back to Kaede's village tonight, and by morning we'll go see my mother.'

**'Fine by me. Are you going to tell Shippo now, or later?'**

Kagome looked at the fox kit in her arms and smiled.

'Later.'

**'Alright. Well start heading North back to Kaede's village. Stop when the sky darkens and rest. We'll reach the well by morning.'**

'Why not just keep going until we reach the well?'

**'One the wolves are following you, and two because you will need all your strenght to deal with what is to come.'**

'The wolves are following us?'

Kagome asked her beast looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the furry outlines of wolves over the horizon.

**'They are. They noticed the scent of your kekki and are following it.'**

'What do I do?'

**'Calm down and draw in your barrier.'**

'But if I do that then the barrier will fall and the wolves will sense us.'

**'Trust me. Draw in your barrier and use your rekki to mask your scent and aura.'**

'Right.'

Kagome did as her beast told her and let her barrier drop. She tried calling upon her rekki to mask her scent and aura but couldn't do it. She sensed that the wolves were gaining on them.

**'Focus!'**

'I can't. I'm not used to using my rekki. How can I when I'm used to using my kekki?'

**'Think of it as two sides of a coin. Picture it in your mind. When on heads you can access your kekki, when on tails your rekki.'**

'Right.'

Kagome closed her eyes and pictured a silver coin in her head. She mentally flipped it over from heads to tails, then tried errecting a barrier around her and Shippo. She opened her eyes to see that the wolves had stopped right infront of her and were sniffing the air and the ground trying to find something.

**'You did it.'**

Kagome's beast said, sounding relieved.

'I did?'

**'Hai, now let's go. We need to start heading North if you want to reach Kaede's village by tomorrow morning.'**

Kagome nodded and started walking again. She looked down and noticed Shippo had fallen asleep in her arms. She readjusted him so that she was carrying him on her back before taking off in a straight out run. Surprisingly she was able to keep up a steady pace until nightfall. When she finally sat down, she was only barely out of breath.

'How did I-'

**'I lent you some of my power.'**

'Wait if it's your power doesn't that also mean that it's my power?'

**'You're learning fast.'**

Kagome smiled.

'Hai, I am.'

**'Yes it is, now rest. We'll reach the village by tomorrow.'**

'Right.'

Kagome laid down beneath a tree and pulled Shippo up beside her. She was anxious to see her mom, because she wanted answers, but had no time getting to sleep. Despite not breaking a sweat during the run Kagome was beat.


	8. The Truth

A/N: Okay, I just wrote like two chapters for Amu's Playful Little Kitty, then I wrote a new chapter for Starting Anew. I will now _try _to write a new chapter for this one, but no promises. I'm getting sleepy, I have a huge test tomorrow, and It's almost my bedtime. (12:00). Well I will try my best. Hope you guys enjoy, please read and review.

When Kagome woke up the sun was just barely coming over the horizon. She stood and stretched, then woke Shippou. She hunted for them and after their fire was put out they continued towards Kaede's village. When they entered Inuyasha's forest Shippo finally realized where they were going.

"Kaa-san?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked as she kept walking.

"Why are we going to Kaede's village?"

"We're not baby, we're going to the Bone Eater's Well." Kagome answered. She felt his aura change from one of curiosity to one of excitement and confusion. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Why are we going there kaa-san?"

"Because baby I need to talk to my mother about some things, and you're going to come with me."

"But I thought only you and Inuyasha could go throught the well." Shippo said confused.

"That's what I thought too, but my inneryoukai seems to know more about it than I do." Kagome said as they reached the clearing housing the Bone Eater's Well. She walked up to the old well that connected this time with hers. She smiled down into it's depths before looking back up to Shippo.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Hai." Shippo said and he clung tighter to her shoulder. Kagome smiled and hopped up onto the lip of the well. She pulled Shippo into her arms and jumped down. They were soon enveloped in colors of red, blue, white, pink, and black. Then just as soon as it came, the colors went and they touched down into the bottom of the well on her side. 500 years in the future. Kagome could hear the cars flying by on the highway from inside the well. She had never been able to do that before. Her and Shippo climbed out and walked out of the well house. Both stopped short when the smells of the future hit them. Shippo thought they were horrible, but Kagome who had never been able to smell things like a youkai before couldn't stand it at all. They ran into the house holding their breath and didn't let it out until the door was shut firmly behind them.

"Father? Is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"No mom, it's me. And I've brought a guest." Kagome called to her mother. The elderly woman came into the hallway from the kitchen and stopped short when she saw her daughter.

"Oh Kagome. It's so good to have you home again." She said enveloping Kagome in a hug. When she pulled back she noticed Shippo trying to hide behind Kagome's leg.

"And who is this adorable little child?" Kagome's mother asked.

"His name is Shippo and he's my son." Kagome said.

"Son!" Kagome's mom asked surprised.

"Not like that mom. I adopted him some years back. He's also a kitsune." Kagome said walking further into the house. Shippo stayed glued to the spot.

"Oh? A fox youkai, I never would have guessed. He looks so strong." Kagome's mom said.

"Mom, where's gramps and Souta?" Kagome asked finally realizing her brother and grandfather were missing.

"They went out about an hour ago to do some shopping for me. They'll be home any minute."

"Ummm, excuse me...what's your name?" Shippo asked and Kagome's mother turned to look at him.

"My name is Furuka, but since you're Kagome's son you can just call me Auntie if you'd like." Furuka said with a warm smile. Shippo smiled back and nodded.

"Okay."

"Shippou why don't you go up to my room and lay down on my bed. You can find it on your own right?" Kagome asked.

"Hai kaa-san, I can smell where your scent is strongest." Shippo said as he walked over to Kagome.

"Good, can you please go up there and stay until I come get you?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, but why?" Shippo asked.

"Because I need to ask my mom some questions."

"Okay." Shippo said before running towards the stairs then he was gone.

"What is it you want to ask me Kagome?" Furuka asked as she went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mom, am I a youkai?" Kagome asked, deciding to get right down to the point. Furuka's eyes widened before going back to normal.

"W-What has you asking such nonsense? Of course you're not a youkai."

"Mom, I need to know. Am I a youkai?" Kagome asked again in a serious tone. She heard her mother sigh before she answered.

"Hai, you are. You are a silver inuyoukai to be exact."

Kagome had to sit down at this information. She really was a youkai, an inuyoukai at that.

"Wait a second, if I'm a youki doesn't that mean Souta's one as well?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"No, he's human." Furuka said.

"But then-" Kagome started, but was cut off.

"He's human, just like I am, just like my father is, and just like my husband was before he died."

"But then how?"

"Kagome, sweetie what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to hear, but know that it's the truth and we still love you and will always think of you as one of our own." Furuka said and all Kagome could do was nod in response.

"Kagome, your not originally from this time. About 18 years ago I found you inside the wellhouse. I was walking home from work one night when I heard a baby crying. I went into the wellhouse and heard it was coming from inside the well. I looked down and there you were. Wrapped in a dark blue blanket with a note tucked inside the folds." Furuka said.

"I'm not from this time? I'm not your daughter?" Kagome asked.

"Your not, and no sweetie, your not."

"What did the note say?" Kagome asked. She was surprisingly okay with the fact that she wasn't actually her 'mom's' daughter. She always had a feeling like she was out of place whens he was in this time, even before she fell down the well on her 15th birthday.

"It was a note from your parents I'm guessing. I still have it if you'd like to read it." Furuka said standing up and going over to the table in the corner. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a piece of parchment, then handed it to Kagome. She unrolled it and started reading.

"_To whoever finds our precious bundle;_

_ Please keep our daughter safe, our house is at war and it is not safe for her to be here in our time. She is a proud member of the silver inuyoukai of our family in the East, but she can't know this until she is of age. Please keep her safe for us, until she can return to us on her own. Her name is Kagome, and she has an important destiny laid out for her. _

_ -Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands."_

Kagome couldn't believe it. Not only was she a youkai, but she was also the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the East.

'Is this true?'

**'Hai, it is.'**

'Why didn't you tell me?'

**'Because, you needed to find out on your own.'**

'How come no one in the fuedal era ever recognized me?'

**'One they all thought you to be human, two no one knows the Lady of the East was a miko turned demon when she mated, and three no one knew the Lord and Lady of the East had an heir except for their enemies at the time. And they have been dealt with.'**

'If they had been dealt with then why didn't the Lord and Lady of the East try to find me?'

**'They did, but they could not pass through the well like you could.'**

'And my destiny?'

**'Part of it was for you to become the Shikon Miko, and you have done that.'**

'The other?'

**'The other is for you to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, then take over the Eastern Lands with a mate by your side.'**

'The first part I already planned on, but the second...rule over lands that I just found out were mine by birthright? That can't go over well.'

**'We will deal with it when the time comes. For now we must deal with the Shikon no Tama and Naraku.'**

'Okay.'

"Kagome are you okay?" Furuka asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Kagome asked.

"You're eyes, they changed color...alot."

"They did?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Hai. They changed from blue-gray to cerulean blue." Furuka said.

'I wonder why they did that?'

**'I know why.'**

'Why?'

"There! They did it again." Furuka exclaimed.

"Oh, I know why. It must happen when I talk to my inneryoukai." Kagome said.

"Kagome, is that all you wanted to know?" Furuka asked.

"Hai." Kagome said standing up.

"Kagome remember what I said before I told you the truth. We'll still think of you as our Kagome, so don't think you don't have people who care about you."

"Does Souta and Gramps already know the truth about me?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. They've known for a while now."

Kagome walked over to Furuka and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for everything. And don't worry, I know you guys still love me." Kagome said, then went up to her room to check on Shippo. They'd stay the night, then leave in the morning.

**'Are you going to tell our son about what we learned?'**

'Not until we're back in our time.'

**'Which time is that?'**

"The Feudal Era."

Kagome said with a sigh before walking into her room. Shippo was asleep on her bed. She smiled before crawling in the bed with him. She pulled him to her chest and closed her eyes. Today she had woken up as a demon, now she's going to bed as Kagome, the lost daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. She sighed again before falling asleep.


	9. Attacks and Explanations

A/N: Okay, let's see if I can't come up with something to keep this story going shall we? Please R&R

Kagome woke to the sun shining in through her bedroom window. She rolled over and groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Kagome, sweetie. Breakfast is ready. You and Shippo should eat before you head back." Furuka said from downstairs.

Kagome groaned again before sitting up. Her movements woke Shippo. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Kaa-san? Are we heading back today?" Shippo asked with a yawn.

"Yeah we are baby. Come on, let's go get something to eat. You might even get to meet my bro-" Kagome stopped. Souta wasn't her brother anymore, he never was. But Furuka said they still thought of her as a part of their family. But did she still think of them as hers?

"Kaa-san?" Shippo asked slightly worried about his mother.

Kagome snapped out of it and smiled down at her son.

"It's nothing Shippo, let's go eat." Kagome said getting up and slipping on a dark green t-shirt and a pair of skinney jeans. They both went downstairs only to be met by the smells of bacon, eggs, sausage, grits, and toast.

"Auntie, you did all this?" Shippo asked as he took a seat before the counter. Furuka smiled and set a plate down before him.

"I sure did sweetie." Furuka said with a smile before turning to look at Kagome who had stayed by the doorway.

"Kagome?" Furuka asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine. It's just...different now that I know." Kagome said in a small voice as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Shippo and started to nibble some of the bacon off his plate, knowing he wouldn't eat it all.

"I know it is, but know we still love you like one of our own." Furuka said going over to the sink to do the dishes.

"How can you say that? I'm not even yours?" Kagome said finally losing it. She just couldn't understand how Furuka and the others could say they loved her when she was never really a part of their family to begin with. Her entire life had been a lie.

"Kagome, it doesn't matter to us if you are ours or not we still love you as if you were." Furuka said turning to look at the destraught teenager before her.

"How though! You only took care of me because my parents asked you to! My own parents didn't even want me! How do I know that you guys do? How do I know you're not just lying to me until I leave? How!" Kagome asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome. Your parents gave you up because it wasn't safe for you in your time, not because they didn't want you. And the reason I took you in wasn't because the note your parents left asked me to, I did it because I wanted to. I couldn't just leave a helpless child to fend for themselves. No matter if they were a youkai." Furuka said enveloping Kagome in a hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around Furuka in return and cried into her shoulder.

"Kaa-san?" Shippo sarted but Furuka cut him off with a shake of her head. He went back to eating. After a while Kagome had finally calmed down and pulled away from Furuka.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." Kagome said wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Don't worry about it. You needed to let it all out. Kagome, no matter what we will always love you like one of our own. You'll always have a place here with us, if you still want it that is." Furuka said.

"Of course I want it!" Kagome yelled and Furuka smiled.

"Glad to hear it." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see an elderly man and a young boy around Shippo's age standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Gramps, Souta." Kagome said standing up. She ran to the elderly man and wrapped her arms around him.

"You should know by now how we feel about you Kagome." Gramps said.

"Yeah. You may not be my sister by blood, but I still think of you as one." Souta said with a smile.

"Guys. I love you so much." Kagome said starting to cry again.

"Dad, maybe we should let them eat. They do have to head back today." Furuka said setting down two plates for her father and son.

"You're right Furuka." Gramps said as he wiggled his way out of Kagome's arms and went over to his plate of food. He and Souta started eating. Kagome wiped her eyes again before taking her seat next to Shippo. They all ate in silence before Furuka took all the dishes and put them in the sink to soak. They all followed Kagome and Shippo outside to the well house.

"So you're really going back sis?" Souta asked. Kagome smiled at the fact he still called her sister.

"Yeah, I am."

"What are you going to do now Kagome? Now that you know the truth I mean." Furuka said.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said truthfully. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well, your parents originally planned that when you found out for you to return to the East and take your rightful place as heir to the lands. But since you've been gone for so long, and you still look like a human your subjects might not accept that you are the lost daughter of the East." Furuka said.

'Gee thanks, not making me feel bad or anything. Not at all.'

Kagome thought.

"Don't worry about it. You're still young Kagome. Go back and think about it. You don't have to go back at all if you don't want to, or you can go back when you've decided you're ready." Gramps said. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks gramps." She said before giving everyone else a hug and turning towards the well. She turned to look at Shippo.

"Ready to go back home?" She asked her son.

"Hai kaa-san." He said with a smile which made Kagome laugh.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome said picking Shippo up and jumping down the well. Once the lights had dimmed down and the auras of both were gone the three standing next to the well all smiled sadly.

"She has a lot to deal with now that she knows." Furuka said.

"Sis now has to deal with being a youkai and all that comes with it?" Souta asked.

"It would seem so." Furuka's father said responding to both. They all looked back at the well one more time before heading inside.

OoOoOoO

"Why are we heading towards that wolf's den?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Because Inuyasha, the last time we talked to him he said he had a lead on where Naraku's location might be." Miroku said trying not to snap at his hanyou friend.

"Keh, why didn't you just say so?" Inuyasha said as he sped up the group's pace.

Miroku slowed down so that he was instep with Sango who had Kilala on her shoulder.

"It's like he doesn't even care that Kagome's not here anymore." Miroku said in a whisper too low for Inuyasha to hear.

"That's because he thinks she's in her time. He doesn't know that she's left us." Sango said sadly. She still missed her sister, but she knew it was probably for the best that she wasn't around Inuyasha anymore. The hanyou was rash and at times just stupid. His obsession with the dead priestess will wind up costing them. But that didn't mean she missed her sister any less.

"When he does find out he won't be too happy." Miroku said bringing Sango out of her depressing thoughts.

"Yeah. And when he finds out we knew and didn't tell him..." Sango trailed off, but she didn't need to continue for Miroku to know what she was thinking. Inuyasha would yell at them and call them horrible friends for keeping the truth from him. Miroku tensed when he sensed the presence of the dead priestess.

"We'll stop here for the night." Inuyasha said, no doubt having smelled Kikyo. He started to head off in the direction of the priestess.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked though he already knew.

"I'm going to...catch you guys something to eat." Inuyasha said before speeding off into the forest. Sango and Miroku went about setting up camp. Miroku gathered firewood and started a small fire to keep them warm. The nights had started getting colder, indicating that winter was on it's way. Sango had gone out with Kilala to catch their dinner since they all knew that's not what Inuyasha had gone off to do. After eating Sango and the others settled down for the night. Kilala was curled up in her smaller form next to the fire and Sango was snuggled into Miroku's side. Both had realized their feelings for one another long ago when they both had been trapped in the mountain. Though they promised they wouldn't do anything till they wed, and they wouldn't wed until Naraku was dead and Miroku was free of his curse.

"I wonder what Kagome's doing right now?" Sango asked outloud as she stared into the embers of the fire.

"Hmm, she is probably sitting around a fire of her own with Shippo curled up next to her." Miroku said with a sad smile on his face. He too missed their miko friend. She had become somewhat of a sister to him as well.

"Knowing Kagome you're probably right." Sango said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Miroku looked down at the beauty curled up against his side.

'Wait a minute, she's asleep. Maybe I can...'

Miroku thought as his hand started to travel across Sango's backside heading towards her bottom.

"Don't even think about it monk." Sango mumbled before snuggling closer to him. Miroku sighed and brought his hand back up to her shoulder. He smiled again and sent a prayer up to the kamis to keep them all safe before falling asleep himself.

OoOoOoO

"Kami, I haven't even been back all that long and I'm already being attacked by a demon." Kagome said as she jumped out of the way of the boar demon that had attacked her and Shippo as soon as they jumped out of the well.

"Kaa-san!" Shippo yelled as the boar demon charged at him. He managed to scramble up a tree before the demon could get him.

"Hold on Shippo, I'm coming." Kagome said as she got up and ran towards the boar demon with her katanas out and ready. It turned on her just as she lunged for it. It's tusks cut into the skin on her legs and she fell to the ground, but didn't give up. She rolled to the side trying to pin the boar demon down, but it was stronger than Kagome had originally thought. It kicked her off of it and she went crashing through several trees. She finally stopped when she crashed into the bark of a big Cedar. Her back stung from the impact, but she ignored it and looked around for the demon she had been fighting. She couldn't see it anywhere, but she could sense it. It was coming right at her from the right. She crouched down, building her power into her legs, then jumped right before the boar demon's tusks ran into the bark of the tree where she had been just a moment ago. The demon flailed it's arms trying to get it's tusks out of the tree, but having no luck. It roared and Kagome jumped down from her place in the tree and landed on the boar demon's back. She drove one of her katanas into the boar demon's skull and the other into it's heart. It roared once more before everything went silent. The boar demon fell to the ground and Kagome rolled off of it still in a crouch ready for anything. When she sensed that the demon before her was dead she straighted back up. She walked over to the demon and pulled out her katanas.

"Kaa-san?" Shippo asked climbing down from his place in the tree across from the clearing. Kagome didn't say anything, she just wiped the blood off her katanas and pulled out her dagger.

"Kaa-san?" Shippo asked again this time right next to Kagome who was knelt down next to the boar demon.

"Shippo I need you to go get some firewood for the night. We'll camp here." Kagome said as she started to skin the boar demon.

"Okay, but what are we going to eat?" Shippo asked though he had an idea.

"This." Kagome said holding up a piece of the boar demon's flesh.

"That's alright for me to eat, but you can't eat that kaa-san." Shippo said looking hungrily at the flesh Kagome held out to him. It had been a while since they ate breakfast and he was hungry.

"I'll explain it to you later Shippo, but right now I need you to find some firewood."

"Okay." Shippo said turning to head into the forest to find what his mother asked him for.

"Shippo." Kagome called and he turned around. She tossed him the piece of flesh she had been holding and he caught it. He looked from it to her in confusion.

"To hold you over until you get back." She said with a smile. Shippo smiled back before taking a bite out of the offered food his mother had given him. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the forest and went back to skinning the demon before her.

'I will be alright eating this right?' Kagome asked her inneryoukai who had been surprisingly quiet of late.

**'Hai, if anything it will further awaken your demon side.'**

'Oh, okay then.'

Kagome said as she finished skinning the demon. She then set to cutting the meat into equal sized portions for her and Shippo to eat later. When she finished she sat back and waited for Shippo to get back. Then something Furuka said popped into her mind.

'Hey, I have a quesion.' Kagome said to her inneryoukai.

**'What is it?'**

'If I'm inuyoukai why do I look human?'

**'Finally noticed that did you?' **

'Yes, I did. But I can't understand why.'

**'It's simple really.'**

'Oh?'

**'Yes.'**

'Care to enlighten me?'

**'I might as well seeing as how you're now willing to accept what we are.'**

'Hn.'

**'Okay. The reason you still look like a human though you are a youkai is because every youkai has a humanoid form. Even Sesshomaru. Yours is in constant use, that's why you look human though you are youkai.'**

'That makes sense, but even Sesshomaru's human form has demonic attributes, how come I do not?'

**'That is because you have been living your life as a human. Your parents made it so that you would not have demonic attributes in your human form until you took on the role as heir of the Eastern lands.'**

'What! Wh-'

**'They did it so that none of their enemies could track you down.'**

'Oh.'

Silenced followed her beast's explanation. She wached as the sky darkened and the stars started to shine through.

'So, the only way I can get my demonic attributes is to go to the East and claim what is mine?'

**'Yes.'**

'I don't need a mate to be able to do this do I?'

**'No, though it would be easier if you-'**

'No mates! Besides, I don't think there's anyone in this time period that I could ever love anyways.'

**'I see you have finally given up your feelings for that half-breed.'**

'Yes, Yes I have.'

"Kaa-san! I've got the firewood." Shippo said as he walked over towards her.

"That's great baby. Go ahead and get a fire started so we can eat, I'm starved." Kagome said picking up the pieces of meat beside her and spearing them on sticks for the two of them. Soon the fire was ready and the boar meat was cooking. After Kagome and Shippo ate they settled down for the night.

"Kaa-san, where are we going tomorrow?" Shippo asked as he tried to fight against his heavy eyelids to stay awake.

"Towards the East." Kagome said as she played with Shippo's auburn hair.

"Why the East?" Shippo asked and Kagome could tell he was asleep, but she still answered anyways.

"Because it's my home."


	10. Freedom

A/N: Okay, I'll only work on this when I'm done with the stuff I have to do in class. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Please read and review. I'll try to write as much as possible and explain anything that has you guys confused. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Kagome woke to the smell of blood on the wind. She looked around worried that it was Shippo's blood until she saw that her son was still sleeping safely by her side. She sniffed the air again and noticed that the scent was strongest in the East.

'Odd, the scent seems familiar to me but why?'

**'I don't suppose there'd be any way that you'd ignore it?'**

'No.'

Kagome said standing up.

"Kaa-san?" Shippo asked sleepily. Kagome crouched down beside her son and he opened his sleepy eyes.

"Shippo baby I need to go check something out, but I'll be right back. Take this, it'll keep you safe." Kagome said reaching into the folds of her clothes and pulling out the necklace Kaede had taught her to make. It was a protection necklace. Kagome slipped in around Shippo's neck and kissed his forehead before turning towards the East. She sighed before picking up her black bag and headed towards the smell of blood. She hadn't been walking all that long before Kagome heard what sounded like a child crying. Kagome slowed to a walk and the sound got louder the more she walked. Finally Kagome pushed through the brush into a clearing and saw a small girl with shoulder length black hair in an orange kimono. The smell of blood was strongest coming from her. Kagome slowly walked into the clearing and up to the girl who was curled up into a ball holding her sides. Kagome saw she was covered in deep gashes and what looked to be like claw and teeth marks.

'What could have done this to a child?'

**'You'd be surprised.'**

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked in a soft voice. The girl screamed and Kagome flinched at the sound.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome said softly and the girl stopped screaming. She struggled to turn over to look at Kagome. Her face was badly beaten just like the rest of her body. There was a cut above her left eye, and three claw marks cutting along her right cheek. Kagome gasped when she recognzied the little girl.

"Rin!" Kagome said dropping to her knees and gathering the little girl in her arms.

"K-Kagome?" The little girl asked in a strained whisper.

"It's me Rin, I'm here. What happened to you?" Kagome asked pulling away when she realized she was hurting the child. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and instantly started to clean her wounds after cutting away Rin's kimono.

"Rin got seperated...from Lord...Sesshomaru..." Rin said in a raspy voice. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She held it up to Rin's mouth and she drank until it was empty.

"Then what happened Rin?" Kagome asked as she started to put medicine from the future on Rin's wounds and bandaging them.

"Rin fell off a cliff, but was saved by a...branch. She then...got attacked...by demons..." Rin said and started to cry.

"It's okay Rin, they can't get you anymore." Kagome said as she finished tying the bandages around Rin's waist. The little girl's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, but if she wasn't looked after the scent of her blood would draw more demons and Rin wouldn't be able to run away in her current condition. Rin didn't say anymore, she just kept crying.

"Rin, how would you like to come with me and Shippo?" Kagome asked in warm voice.

"Shippo?" Rin asked softly.

"Hai."

"Rin can't. Lord Sesshomaru will be looking for Rin." Rin said as she turned her head to look up at Kagome.

'Fucking Sesshomaru. If his sense of smell is so fucking great as an inuyoukai then he should have been able to pick up on the scent of Rin's blood!'

Kagome thought angrily as her nails dug into her palm drawing blood. She relaxed her hand and looked down at it to see demon claws in the place of her human ones and gasped. She blinked three times and when she looked back her nails were back to normal.

'What the hell?'

**'Your demon self was reacting to your emotions. At this rate you'll transform into your _true _youkai humanoid form.'**

'Why the hell didn't Sesshomaru pick up on Rin's scent?'

Kagome asked furiously. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru couldn't smell Rin's blood. The scent was practically all over the entire forest.

**'I am unsure, but we can't leave the girl. She won't be able to fend off the demons that will be attracted to the smell of her blood, and even then she won't last the night without our help.'**

'I know this, but what would you have me do? She plans on staying here until Sesshomaru comes for her.'

Kagome said her claws digging into her hand again. She clenched her jaws and felt her teeth lengthen into fangs.

'**Get ahold of yourself! Just tell her that she should stay with you and your son until she gets better.'**

'Fine.'

Kagome took a deep breath and felt her teeth return to normal.

"Rin, sweetie I really do think it'd be best if you came with me and Shippo. At least until you got better. You wouldn't want Lord Sesshomaru to find you while you were still covered with wounds and blood would you?" Kagome asked barely managing to use Sesshomaru's honorific title at the moment. Rin was silent a moment before finally relenting.

"Okay Kagome, Rin will go with you and Shippo. But just until Rin gets better." Rin said.

"That's all I ask. Here I'll carry you back." Kagome said moving to pick Rin up, but the girl pulled back.

"No." Rin said.

"Rin we don't want you to reopen your wounds. You'll heal a lot faster if you just accept my help." Kagome said in a soft, but still serious tone that left no room for arguement.

"Fine." Rin said as Kagome picked her up. Kagome grabbed her bag and headed back towards Shippo with Rin in her arms. When she reached the clearing she had shared the night before with her son Kagome saw that Shippo had breakfast cooking and had an extra fish cooking in the fire. Kagome gently set Rin down next to the tree and turned to look questioningly at the extra fish.

"I recognized Rin's scent mixed in with the scent of blood. I had a feeling we'd be having company." Shippo said as he handed two fish to Kagome. She smiled down at her son before turning towards Rin and handing her the fish.

"Here, eat." Kagome said with a smile. Rin looked at the fish for a while before finally eating it. When they had finished and the sticks and bones had been thrown into the fire and it had been stomped out they all started traveling again. Shippo walking and Kagome carrying Rin on her back piggyback style. The girl quickly fell asleep and Kagome couldn't help but relax when she heard the little girl's breathing slow.

**'You're already getting used to using your enhanced powers.'**

'What has you saying that?'

Kagome asked as she kept walking.

**'You already found out how to switch between your rekki and your kekki. You've found out how to use your sense of smell and hearing, albeit it needs some work, but you're getting used to using them.'**

'Thanks, I think.'

"Kaa-san?"

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked as they walked up a steep hill.

"What happened to Rin?" Shippo asked as they reached the top. Kagome sighed and kept walking.

"She was attacked by some demons, but she's fine now. She'll be staying with us until Sesshomaru comes to get her. So be nice." Kagome said.

"Oh, okay." Shippo said with a smile. Kagome sighed and they kept walking. The sun rose completely and reached it's place halfway in the sky before they saw a village.

"Kaa-san." Shippo said.

"I see it Shippo. Remember the last time we went to a village?" Kagome asked as they got closer to the village.

"What names are we going to use this time?" Shippo asked and Kagome smiled at how smart her son had gotten.

"We'll use the same ones we used at the other village." Kagome said as they passed a merchant.

"What about Rin? What will her name be?" Shippo asked as they walked into the village. Kagome thought about it a few minutes before smiling.

"Her name will be Saieko. She'll be my daughter." Kagome said in a whisper that only Shippo could hear.

"Does that make me her brother?" Shippo asked with a smile.

"Yes it does, now no more using our real names. I'm going to buy us a room, stay close to me." Kagome said as she walked through the village. They recieved glances, but nothing they weren't used to. Traveling around for three years with a hanyou for a leader tended to get a lot of people to stare at you. Kagome walked up to the inn and asked the woman behind the counter for a room.

"Up the stairs to your right deary." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a bow and headed upstairs. Once she got inside their room she set Rin on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Kaa-san." Rin mumbled in her sleep and Kagome froze before Rin rolled over. She relaxed and stood back up.

"Shippo I'm going out to get some food, stay here with Rin and explain the situation to her when she wakes up. You two are not to leave this room no matter what until I come back, understand?" Kagome asked.

"Hai kaa-san." Shippo said moving over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Kagome smiled then slipped back outside. She went downstairs and went outside. She walked through the streets of the small village with a purpose. She went straight to the merchant selling the things she wanted and quickly bought things she's need when they started traveling again. Which would be very soon, they just needed Rin to wake up.

OoOoOoO

"So what brings you here mutt-face? And where's my woman?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"Kagome ain't your woman you mangy wolf, and we're here because these two say you know where Naraku is. Now talk before I make you." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try dogbreath." Kouga said getting into his fighting stance.

"Enough you two. Look, we came here to try and find any leads on Naraku. We were told by a...reasonable source that you knew something Kouga." Miroku said trying to keep the peace. The only one these two ever seemed to actually listen to was Kagome and she wasn't here any longer. Not that Inuyasha'd listen to her anymore anyways.

"I might, but what's in it for me if I tell ya?" He asked straightening up.

"How 'bout we let you live?" Inuyasha said lunging for Kouga who jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the den.

"Like you could kill me mutt-face." Kouga said with a smirk.

"Kouga please tell us what you know." Sango said deciding to ignore her hanyou friend.

"Yeah I know where Naraku might be. Last thing I heard he was hiding in the Farcira's Forest." Kouga said sitting down on a mound of straw and fur.

"Farcira's Forest? That's in the East right?" Miroku asked.

"That's what I heard, yeah." Kouga said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha said heading for the mouth of the den.

"Wait just a minute mutt-face." Kouga said standing up and walking over to Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuaysa asked wanting nothing more than to get out of the wolf's den and tell Kikyo they know where Naraku is.

"You smell different. You smell like..." Kouga paused sniffing at Inuyasha then pulling back holding his nose.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You smell like graveyard soil and bones. What the fuck have you been doing?" Kouga asked.

"That's none of your damn business wolf." Inuyasha said then jumped out of the cave.

"You'll have to excuse him Kouga, he's not been himself since Kagome left." Miroku said.

"Kagome left!" Kouga asked in surprise.

"She left to go back to her time." Sango said quickly.

"Oh, well the mutt-face should get over it. She'll be coming back, besides he has no right to be upset if my woman decides to leave or not." Kouga said.

"You really should stop saying that. You know Kagome doesn't feel that way about you." Sango said.

"Until she tells me to stop herself I'll keep calling her my woman, because until she declines my offer she is still open game." Kouga said with a smirk as he walked back into his den.

"He'll never learn unless Kagome tells him to his face she's not interested." Sango said as Miroku led her out of the den. Kilala transformed and both climbed on the fireneko's back and headed towards the East for Farcira's Forest with Inuyasha leading the way.

OoOoOoO

"She is in a village towards the East." Kanna said in her emotionless voice.

"Good. She'll be easy to kill now that she's not with that annoying half-breed. And once she's dead I will have her half of the jewel." Naraku said with an evil smirk as he looked out the window of his castle.

"Kagura!" Naraku yelled for his incarnation and she ran into the room.

"Yes Naraku?" Kagura asked as she bowed to the man before her. She despised him and wished for nothing else than to be free from him.

"You are to go the village towards the borders of the East and kill the miko known as Kagome." Naraku ordred.

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said.

'The new moon is tonight, maybe I'll be able to slip away for a while without Naraku noti-'

"And you are to take Kanna with you. We wouldn't want you to get...distracted again." Naraku said with an evil glint in his crimson eyes.

"Of course not master." Kagura said through clenched teeth.

"Well what are you waiting for! Go!" Naraku shouted and Kagura quickly left the room. She went out to the courtyard and was met by her sister Kanna. Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and summoned her feather beneath her and Kanna. She used the air around them to lift them into the air and fly towards their destination.

'That man! How dare he. I can't wait for the day when I'm finally free of him.'

"You can be." Kanna said quietly. Kagura turned towards her sister skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" Kagura said her voice softening lightly. She may be mad with Naraku but there was no reason for her to take it out on Kanna. Her sister wanted to be free of that vile hanyou as much as she did.

"Be free." Kanna whispered.

"How?" Kagura asked. As much as she'd like to believe it she didn't see a way for that to happen.

"Kagome. She'll be able to kill Naraku and free us." Kanna said.

"And Naraku doesn't know of this?" Kagura asked. As much as she loved her sister she was too devoted to Naraku for her liking.

"He does not. The new moon is tonight. Find Kagome in the village and convince her to let you help train her for the next three days when Naraku is at his weakest. Then we'll return to the castle and have him think we failed because Inuyasha showed up at the last minute. Then Kagome will be ready to kill Naraku when the time comes." Kanna said adding a little emotion into her voice.

"You think that'll actually work?" Kagura asked hopeful.

"It will, but only if Kagome agrees to let you train her. You will have to gain her trust." Kanna said her voice going back to normal.

"Hmph, seems like that is easier said than done." Kagura said.

"Just give her this, if she is interested she will meet us." Kanna said as she handed Kagura a scroll. Silence fell between the two of them. When they finally reached the village Kagura landed lightly on the ground before the inn and walked inside. She walked up the stairs and silently entered Kagome's room. She pulled out the scroll her sister had given her and she placed it on the bedside table before leaving the way she came. She joined her sister on the edge of the forest a good ways away from the village and let her aura flare. She smiled when she felt the sudden flare of miko energy indicating that Kagome had woken up.

"We'll see how she reacts." Kagura said.


	11. Training Has Begun

A/N: Okay, let's see if I can't add more to the story shall we? Please read and review.

Kagome woke up when she felt the all-too-familiar feel of one of Naraku's reincarnations. She sat up and looked around. She spotted a scroll on the bedside table and picked it up. She got out of bed and moved over to the low burning candle in the corner of the room and started to read.

_'To the miko known as Kagome,_

_We understand that you may be wary about helping us, but believe us when we say we want Naraku dead as much as you do. We want to be free, and we cannot be while he is still alive. Allow us to help you so that you may be able to kill him when the time is right. If you want to accept our offer come to the forest outside of the village. Come alone and come unarmed, we will not hurt you or those you love. However, if you come armed we will know that you do not accept our offer and wish to fight us. If that is the case then we will act how we should to live. Please, think about our offer. We need your help, and you need ours._

_-Kanna&Kagura '_

Kagome couldn't believe it. When had Kagura and Kanna gotten into her room? And if they had why hadn't they killed her, Shippo, and Rin?

'Do they really want to help me?'

**'Of course not, they want to kill you. Don't go unarmed.'**

'But what if they really do want to? Then what?'

**'Don't trust them.'**

Kagome shook her head and quickly wrote a note for Shippo and Rin explaining that she was going out for a bit and she'd be back before dawn. Then she left the room and headed outside with the scroll still in her hands. She reached the forest and didn't see anyone.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

**'I told you.'**

"Kagome, we see you have accepted our offer. We thank you." A voice said from one of the trees in the forest.

"I haven't accepted anything. I want to know why you suddenly want to help me." Kagome called out.

"We have already told you this. We wish for Naraku to be dead, and our freedom. Nothing more." The voice said again.

"If so then show yourselves." Kagome said looking around trying to find them. Two figures walked out of the forest. Two figures Kagome knew well. Kagura the wind sorceress and Kanna the void demoness.

"We're here." Kagura said raising her fan to cover her face. Kagome braced herself for an attack, but it never came.

"We've told you already we do not wish to fight you. We wish only to help you." Kanna said.

"And how would you help me?" Kagome said straightening up.

"By training you." Kagura said.

"Training...me?" Kagome asked confused.

"Hai. As you are now if you were to fight against Naraku you would die. However, if you were to allow my sister and I to train you you would be able to kill him." Kanna said.

Kagome was silent a moment as she thought it over. She knew they had a point. Sure she'd trained some in the future, but if Kagura and Kanna taught her how to fight like they did then she might stand a better chance.

**'Don't do it. They're just going to kill you when you let your guard down.'**

'I don't think so.'

**'What!'**

'I think they're being sincere.'

**'Are you crazy!'**

'No. Look at their eyes, they're not lying, about anything.'

"What do you say?" Kagura asked.

"I'll accept your offer." Kagome said.

"Good. Let's begin." Kanna said.

"What! Now?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes, we only have three days to train you and have you ready to kill Naraku." Kagura said as she spread out her fan.

"What why?" Kagome asked as she tracked Kagura's every move.

"Because the new moon is tonight and Naraku is at his weakest. We have tonight and the two nights following to get you ready. Now enough talk, we have no time to waist." Kanna said before pulling a small dagger from her white kimono and lunging for Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way of Kanna's attack only to get hit in the back of the head by Kagura.

"Hey! I can't go against the two of you at the same time!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Fine. Fight with Kagura tonight." Kanna said and jumped back to observe only. Kagome turned her attention to the wind demoness before her and sighed.

"I wouldn't be relieved if I were you. We're training you to fight Naraku, not go to a hotspring." Kagura said as she unleashed her Dance of Blades towards Kagome. She just barely managed to avoid it.

"Okay, then I guess there's no use in me holding back then." Kagome said with a smile as she unsheathed her twin katanas from her waist and twirled them in her hands.

**'What are you going to do?'**

'Well if they're willing to train me I might as well get the most out of this. Tonight I'll battle against Kagura using my miko powers, then later on when I get back to the inn I'll work on trying to use my youkai powers. That way tomorrow I can use them when we fight again.'

**'Good idea.'**

'I'm just going to need you to help me.'

**'Count on it.'**

Kagome smiled at Kagura before lunging for her. Kagome blocked Kagura's fan before she could bring it down for another attack. She pushed off from her and jumped back when Kagura lunged for her with a sword.

"So you're going all out too?" Kagome asked as she dodged another one of Kagura's lunges.

"You've had some training, but don't get too cocky." Kagura said as she knocked Kagome across the clearing and into a couple of trees. She stood back up and glared at Kagura.

"That hurt." Kagome said.

"Get over it. You think Naraku's going to care if you get hurt or not? No, he's going to enjoy causing you pain before killing you." Kagura said as she charged towards Kagome again. Kagome brought up her swords in time to block the sword, but Kagura punched her in the gut and Kagome doubled over in pain. Kagura kicked her in the side and Kagome went flying into another couple of trees.

"Kagura you should take it easy. She is just a human." Kanna said slightly worried that her sister was going to kill their only chance at freedom.

"She's not just a human, she's a miko. _The _miko that's going to kill Naraku. If she doesn't want to die then she's going to have to toughen up and deal with it." Kagura said turning to face the direction Kagome had flown in. Kagome stood up from the debris. There was blood running down the side of her face and she reached up to wipe it away.

"Is that the best you've got?" Kagome asked.

"Not even close." Kagura said with a smirk as she charged for Kagome again.

OoOoOoO

Kanna watched as Kagura and Kagome continued fighting. She was surprised at the fact that no matter how many times she got thrown into a tree, or hit, or knocked down Kagome always got back up.

'We might have a chance yet.' Kanna thought to herself.

"Aaahh!"

Kanna turned her attention back to the fight before her to see Kagome land a punch on Kagura. Her gray eyes widened in surprise before returning to normal.

'When had she gotten that good?'

Kanna asked herself as she watched the two before her continue with their fight. She noticed how Kagome's speed seemed to have increased dramatically. She now rivaled Kagura's speed, though that wasn't very fast, it was still faster than a human was supposed to be able to move. As she watched Kanna noticed how Kagome's speed seemed to continue to increase. Soon she was too fast for her sister to see.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled and the entire clearing was covered in cyclones of wind that tore apart trees, and the ground and yet none of them seemed to hit Kagura's intended target. All of a sudden Kagura was forced to the ground and Kagome pinned her down with a sword pressed against her throat.

"I win." Kagome said in a breathless whisper, but Kanna still heard her. Kagura's attack died away and Kanna could tell her sister had reached her limits.

'H-How?' Kanna wondered as she watched Kagome let Kagura up off the ground. She saw the surprise written clearly in her sister's crimson eyes. Kagome was just a human miko, there was no way she could have moved like that. And even if she could, there was still no way she should have been able to beat Kagura so quickly.

"H-How did you manage to beat me?" Kagura asked.

"What? The whole point of this was so that I can be ready to kill Naraku right? Am I not supposed to beat you?" Kagome asked as she sheathed her katanas.

"Yes you are, but we did not expect you to advance so quickly." Kanna said walking over to them.

"Sorry. What do we do now?" Kagome asked looking between the two of them.

"Well for tonight it's enough. We shall stay in the forest. Come back here tomorrow night. You'll be fighting me." Kanna said with a small smile.

"R-Right." Kagome said turning away and running back to the village.

"How did she manage to beat me?" Kagura asked.

"I'm not sure, but her speed matched that of even Naraku's. She may just be able to pull this off." Kanna said walking into the forest.

"Maybe. She won't be able to beat you so easily." Kagura said as she followed Kanna into the forest.

"Maybe." Kanna said with a knowing smile.

OoOoOoO

"Damn, I forgot the new moon was tonight." Inuyasha said as he sat inside the cave he and his group had taken shelter in for the night.

"How could you forget something like that?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Leave me alone. As soon as dawn comes I'll be as good as new."

"Yeah until night falls again. Did you forget that it lasts for _three _nights, not just one." Sango asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. He was getting tired of how Sango was treating him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I will not!" Sango yelled back.

"I don't have to take this you know." Inuyasha said.

"Then don't. Go to your clay bitch and stay there." Sango said finally losing it.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha asked standing up and putting his hand on Tetsiaga's hilt.

"Go ahead and draw your sword. It can't transform while you're in your human form you idot." Sango said.

"Sango, please." Miroku tried, but Sango ignored him.

"Where is your dead bitch anyways Inuyasha? Out fucking another half demon?" Sango asked.

"Why you..." Inuyasha started.

"What! What could you possibly do to me that would hurt me! You've already made me lose the second person closest to me!" Sango yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I'm talking about Kagome." Sango yelled.

"Sango no." Miroku said.

"No Miroku, I'm tired of keeping it a secret. He thinks nothings wrong and keeps sneaking off to be with his dead whore while Kagome is out, by herself with no protection." Sango said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked getting irritated.

"I'm talking about how Kagome left! She didn't go back home like we told you she did! She left! She couldn't deal with being around you anymore. It's all your fault Inuyasha! She's gone, and she's not coming back!" Sango yelled as the tears fell down in streams.

"What! That bitch left?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't call her that!" Sango screamed at him.

"I'll call her whatever the fuck I feel like calling her. That bitch left with my half of the jewel shard." Inuyasha said standing up intending to go find Kagome, but stopping when he remembered he was human at the moment.

"Is that all you care about? The damn jewel? You don't even care that Kagome's out there by herself?" Sango asked getting angry.

"Of course I care. If that bitch dies, then the jewel could get stolen." Inuyasha said without thinking. Sango got up and threw her hirikotsu at Inuyasha. It hit him in the head and knocked him out of the cave.

"What the hell was that for Sang-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sango who jumped on him and started hitting him.

"You selfish, low-down, no good, pathetic excuse of a demon. She loved you! She gave you everything. She did everything for you! And all you fucking care about is the damn jewel shard!" Sango yelled at him as she hit him over and over again. Miroku managed to pull her off him, but not before she broke his nose.

"Inuyasha I think it might be best if you leave." Miroku said hugging Sango close to him.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, but regretted it when pain shot through his face.

"Just go. Go find your bi-I mean Lady Kikyo. I think it might be best if we went our seperate ways anyways." Miroku said. Inuyasha didn't argue this time. He just got up and left, heading towards the glow of light that could only come from Kikyo's soulcatchers. If they didn't want him then he'd just stay with Kikyo. Inuyasha fixed his nose on the way, cursing Sango when the bone popped back in place and more blood trickled down his face.

OoOoOoO

When Kagome got back to the inn she stopped right outside the door to her, Shippo, and Rin's bedroom and healed herself before going inside. There was no reason for the children to worry about her. Kagome was relieved to see that the children were stil asleep. She sat cross legged on the floor facing the window and tried to focus on her rekki, but came up with nothing.

'What am I doing wrong?'

Kagome asked frustrated.

**'You're trying too hard. Relax.'**

Kagome did as her beast said and took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

**'Good now, your rekki is just like you kekki. Remember when I told you to visualize it like the flip of a coin?'**

'Hai, heads I can use my rekki, tails I can use my kekki.'

**'Exactly. Until you can call upon both willingly that is what you're going to have to do.'**

'Right.'

Kagome closed her eyes and visualized a silver coin in her head. She flipped it over to heads, then tried to call upon her rekki. With her eyes closed she saw something behind her eyes as she was reaching for her rekki. It was a small spark of red.

'What's that?'

Kagome asked.

**'That's your rekki.'**

'And that?'

Kagome asked indicating towards the blue park next to the red.

**'That's your kekki.'**

'So both are together inside me?'

**'Hai. But they are fighting against one another because you do not have full control over them.'**

'How do I get full control?'

Kagome asked as she managed to focus her rekki into her hands in the form of a small red ball.

**'To fully control your rekki you will just need to practice like you did to be able to freely use your kekki.'**

'And to fully be able to control my kekki?'

**'Good, you seem to know you don't have full control over it.'**

'I just had a feeling.'

Kagome said as she cut the power going to her hands. Then she tried it again, this time trying to make the ball slightly bigger. Repeating this over and over again. Changing the size of the ball of energy like she had when Kaede was teaching her how to control her miko powers.

**'In order to _fully _control your kekki you will need your entire soul.'**

'Meaning?'

**'Meaning, the clay pot has to die.'**

'I have no problems with that.'

Kagome said as she cut the power to her hands again. She yawned and her inneryoukai laughed.

**'Go to bed, we'll figure out what to do about the clay pot later. Now you need your rest.'**

Kagome didn't argue. Fighting with Kagura had worn her out. She climbed into the bed between Shippo and Rin and closed her eyes. In no time at all she was asleep.


	12. Finished Earlier Than Expected

A/N: Okay, let's see how this turns out shall we? No promises. Please read and review.

Kagome woke up and found that the bed was empty. She shot up and looked around, but couldn't find Shippo or Rin anywhere. She ran down the stairs and just as she was about to run outside a voice stopped her.

"Oh, you're up. Your son told me to tell you that he took his sister for a walk. The'll be back shortly." The innkeeper said as she came in from the back room.

"Thank you." Kagome said and leisurely walked outside. She wandered around the village, helping those who asked her. by the time she finally made it back to the inn it was supper time. She walked inside and was tackled by Shippo.

"Where were you kaa-san? I thought the innkeeper told you to stay here." He asked.

"I just went for a stroll Saien." Kagome said as she sat up. She took a seat next to Rin who was silently eating.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked as she took a bowl of soup for herself.

"Hai, I'm doing much better now kaa-san." Rin said with a smile, but Kagome could tell it was forced. When dinner was finished they thanked the innkeeper and went up to their room.

"So you explained things to her Shippo?" Kagome asked sitting down on the bed.

"Hai kaa-san." He said crawling into her lap. Kagome played with his hair and looked over to Rin.

"Rin sweetie, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, though she had an idea.

"Rin doesn't like being around humans. Rin feels more comfortable around demons. Rin misses her Lord." Rin said as she started to cry.

"Come here." Kagome said and held out her arms to the girl. She hesitated before walking over to Kagome. Kagome pulled her into her lap as well and held the girl close.

"It'll be alright Rin. We won't be in this village for too much longer, maybe a night or two then we'll be traveling again. And you're only staying with Shippo and me until Sesshomaru can come and get you. Is that alright?" Kagome asked.

"H-Hai." Rin said wiping her tears.

"Better?"

"Hai." Rin said with a smile, this time it wasn't forced and that made Kagome smile.

"Alright, come on. Time for bed." Kagome said as she put Rin under the covers. Shippo moved and crawled under the covers next to Rin. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Shippo blushed and Kagome smiled. Rin was out in no time, but Shippo seemed to be having trouble getting to sleep.

"Take good care of her Shippo, I have to go do something for a bit. I'll be back before dawn." Kagome said as she moved towards the door.

"But kaa-san-" Shippo started, but Kagome cut him off.

"Shippo. I need to do this. Once I do, we can leave." Kagome said with a smile before leaving. As Kagome made her way towards the forest outside the village she noticed that her senses had improved.

'Is that your doing?' Kagome asked her inneryoukai.

**'Hai, it is.'**

"So, are you ready to begin your training?" A voice said from the forest. Kagome stopped and saw two figures step out from the trees.

"Hai, I am. Let's do this Kanna." Kagome said pulling out her katanas. Kanna nodded before disappearing.

'Help me out here.'

Kagome said to her beast.

**'I won't need to. You can do this on your own.'**

'Are you sure?'

Kagome asked her beast a little worriedly.

**'Positive. You are the daughter of the Youkai Lord and Miko Lady of the East. You have the best of both within you and you have learned how to control and use both of your powers. You will be fine.'**

Kagome's beast said and she nodded. She took a deep breath and focused on her battle with Kanna. This one would be a bit more difficult than last night. Kanna is a void demoness and it is impossible to sense her aura.

'How do you find someone when you can't sense them?'

Kagome thought as she tightened her grip on her katanas.

**'Just becuase she has no aura doesn't mean she doesn't make any _noise._ Focus your sense and you'll be able to find her.'**

Kagome's beast said and she did as it said. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of what was around her.

The rustling of leaves as the wind gently blew through the trees, the bubbling sound of the stream flowing through the forest floor and running over rocks. That's when Kaogme heard it. It was soft, almost too quiet to hear, but it was still there. Kagome turned around just as Kanna appeared with her dagger. Her eyes widened in surprise and Kagome smiled.

'I _can_ do this.'

Kagome thought as Kanna pushed off from her and disappeared again.

**'I told you.'**

Kagome just smiled at her beast then turned to block another one of Kanna's attacks.

"Alright, enough playing."

Kanna said then came at Kagome with greater speed than before. At first Kagome was shocked by the sudden change, but then she got a feel for Kanna's moves and soon _she_ was too fast for _Kanna_ to see.

"It would seem you have beaten me."

Kanna said putting away her dagger and Kagome stopped to look at the void demoness.

"What?"

"You are able to find me and predict my moves even though you cannot sense my aura. If we had coninued you would have beaten me."

Kanna said as Kagura came to stand beside her.

"Okay then, now hwat?"

Kagome asked standing up straight.

"We still have one more night before the new moon's hold over Naraku is over and he is back to his full strenght. Rest and we'll be back for your final training session to-"

"No."

Kagome said interupting Kagura. Kanna and Kagura both looked at Kagome questioningly.

"What?"

Kagura asked.

"Look, I have grown and it's thanks to you two. However, you guys are taking it easy on me. If you want me to be able to defeat Naraku I need you guys to push me past my limits. Attack me with everything you have and don't hold back, even if it might kill me. Because otherwise I won't be ready to face Naraku as an equal opponent when the time comes."

Kagome said and Kagura looked at Kanna before smiling and looking back at Kagome.

"Alright then. By the end of this you won't face Naraku as an equal opponent, you'll be an opponent that will make him want to hide in his miasma."

Kagura said and Kagome smiled before drawing her swords again. Kanna drew her dagger and Kagura flicked her wrist and her fan opened.

"Prepare yourself Kagome."

Kanna said.

"Because you're about to get _exactly_ what you asked for."

Kagura said before they both charged at her.

* * *

><p>"Is something bothering you Lord Sesshomaru?"<p>

Taki asked and Sesshomaru glanced at his general before looking back to the paper work on his desk.

"What makes you think something is bothering this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru asked as he looked at a request for more food from one of the villages on the outskirts of his land.

"Nothing really, you just seem to be a little...stressed."

"There is nothing bothering me. Take this request to Leahla and have her send more food to the village."

Sesshomaru said handing Taki the paper on his desk and his general bowed before leaving. Once he was gone Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**'You lied to him.'**

'Why is it that you always have to bother me?'

Sesshomaru asked his beast as he stood up and headed for the dojo. He needed something to help him relieve some of the stress he had been under sunce returning to his castle. He drew Tenseiga and went through his sword techniques. Three hours later her sheathed his sword and headed for the hotspring behind his bedchamber. he closed his eyes and relaxed as the hot water worked to ease his muscles and cleanse his body until his beast interupted him.

**'Wonder how miko doing.'**

'This Sesshomaru does not care how that wench is doing.'

Sesshomaru said to his beast as he tried to enjoy the hotspring.

**'You lie. You care for her.'**

'No, I am merely curious about her. She is a very...strange ningen.'

**'She is more than that.'**

'She is just a ningen. Nothing more.'

Sesshomaru said getting out of the spring and getting dressed.

**'If you say so.'**

Sesshomaru ignored his beast as he walked through his castle and headed for the gate. He needed to check on some things in his lands.

* * *

><p>'Man, when I told them to go all out I wasn't expecting this.'<p>

Kagome thought as she jumped to dodged Kanna's attack only to have to roll to the side to avoid Kagura's Dance of Blades.

**'Calm down and focus. You made the right choice in asking them to go all out. You need to be pushed to your limits.'**

Kagome's beast said and she sighed. As true as that may be this was crazy.

"Stop dodging and attack!"

Kagura yelled as she released her Dance of the Dragon and cyclones of wind appeared and started to tear up the forest and ground around them.

Kagome just barely managed to dodge them. Kanna jumped down from her spot in a tree and went to attack Kagome from behind, but she turned around and blocked it.

"Kagome, if all you do is dodge and block Naraku will wear you out and kill you."

Kanna said and Kagome nodded before pushing off from her and crouching down into her fighting stance. Kagura walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Finally decided to fight?"

She asked and Kagome nodded.

"Goo, then prepare yourself. Dance of Blades."

Kagura said as she flicked her wrist and blades of wind tore through the air and headed straight for Kagome. She jumped out of the way, but one of the blades caught her in the side. She ignored the pain and lunged for Kagura. Her sword cut through her hatori, but Kagura jumped out of the way before the blade could do any damage.

"Good, but you'll have to do a lot better."

Kagura said before stepping back and Kanna took her place.

"Kagome you need to go all out as well. Stop dodging and attack us. Attack us like you would Naraku. Use everything you have."

Kanna said and Kagome nodded.

'Alright. If they want me to use everything I have I will.'

Kagome thought as she focused her kekki and forced it through her arm and into one of her katanas while she filled the other with her rekki. She twirled both of them and prepared herself for Kanna and Kagura's next attack.

"Bring it."

She said and Kanna nodded to Kagura before she charged at Kagome. She jumped out of the way and Kanna's dagger dug into the ground. Kagura landed behind Kagome and flicked her wrist to attack Kagome with her fan, but Kagome turned around and brought her sword charged with her rekki up and tore through the thick parchment of Kagura's fan.

She threw the useless item to the ground and pulled out a dagger from the inside fold of her kimono. Both Kagura and Kanna circled around Kagome and she watched their every move. They both charged at her at the same time and Kagome turned and blocked both of their attacks. seh flared her kekki and felt something inside her push to be let lose as well as her kekki. It took her a second, but she realized her rekki wanted to be used as well. She smiled and flared both her rekki and kekki at the same time. Her joined powers pushed Kanna and Kagura back and they flew into the forest.

When they came back they had their daggers sheathed and smiles on their faces.

"You have done well Kagome. You have learned to use your powers in sync with eachother and that will be what will kill Naraku."

Kanna said as she and Kagura stopped before Kagome.

"So then..."

Kagome trailed off.

"Your training is over. You are ready to face Naraku when it is time. Until then, keep a close eye on the jewel and those you hold dear."

Kanna said as she walked into the forest and disappeared.

"And keep training. It never hurts to improve your skills."

Kagura said, then with a nod of her head she was gone.

"I'll see you both when the final battle comes."

Kagome said to no one in particular before reiging in her powers and sheathing her swords. She stretched, wincing when it aggrivated her side and headed back into the village. She bathed before going back to the room she was sharing with Rin and Shippo. When she finished she crawled into the bed beside her son and closed her eyes.

'I think it's time I met my parents.'

Kagome thought as she started to fall asleep.

**'Then we'll be heading towards the Eastern palace tomorrow?'**

Her beast asked.

'hai.'

Kagome said to her beast before falling asleep. They'd start the journey to her real home tomorrow morning, and she'd deal with Naraku when the time came.


	13. New Mothers, Brothers, and Sisters

A/N: Okay, hope you guys like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and reivew.

Kagome woke up and stretched. She looked back down at her son and Rin. she got up and got dressed before waking both kids.

"Shippo baby, wake up. You too Rin, we're leaving."

Kagome whispered and the kids sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"We're leaving kaa-san?"

Shippo asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hai baby, come on."

Kagome said and the kids crawled out of bed. They barely made it downstairs before Rin almost fell down the stairs from falling asleep again. Kagome picked her up and carried her piggyback style as she and Shippo went down the stairs. They bowed to the innkeeper before leaving. They kept their eyes on the ground as they left the village. Once they could no longer see it Shippo asked his question.

"Kaa-san, where are we going?"

"We're going to the East."

Kagome said with a smile as she tightened her grip on Rin as the girl started to slip.

"Why the East kaa-san?"

Shippo asked and Kagome thought about it before deciding to tell Shippo the truth. He was her son, there was no point keeping secrets from him.

"Because baby, my real mom and dad are there."

Kagome said and Shippo's eyes widened.

"Kaa-san's kaa-san and otou-san?"

Shippo asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hai."

Shippo was silent for a while after that. He couldn't believe it. He had always wanted Kagome to be his mother, but was constantly worried about her getting hurt because of her mortality, but now he didn't have to worry about that because now his kaa-san was a youkai just like him.

"What kind of youkai are they?"

He asked after a while.

"I'm not completely sure baby. I've never met them."

Kagome said as they passed by a village.

"Then how do you know they're in the East?"

"My inneryoukai says so."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded before falling silent again. By the time the sun was setting Rin finally woke up. Kagome set her down only to have Shippo jump up onto her shoulder. She smiled at her son as they kept walking.

"Kagome?"

Rin asked and Kagome looked at the little brown haired girl next to her.

"Hai? What is it Rin?"

"Rin was wondering if you'd sensed Lord Sesshomaru anywhere."

Rin said and Kagome sighed. Of course she'd be wondering that.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but no I haven't. But he is a Lord and where we're going he is sure to get word that you are there and come find you."

Kagome said and Rin smiled as they kept walking. Kagome growled to herself. She was happy Rin was okay no, but she was still upset that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed the smell of Rin's blood when she had. And she was just now learning to tell the difference between smells.

**'Rest.'**

Kagome's beast instructed and Kagome did as she was told. They stopped for the night in a clearing. She and Rin gathered firewood and after a fire was started Kagome left to hunt for them. After they ate they settled down for the night. Kagome put a barrier around them before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Finally it's the last night of this fucking new moon's cycle."<p>

Inuyasha said to Kikyo as he crawled back into her loving embrace.

"Once you are back to full strenght we shall head towards Farcira's forest."

Kikyo said as she played with Inuyasha's hair.

"Hmm."

'And I'll be sure to kill that wench Kagome the next time I see her.'

Kikyo thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her lover's arms. She had long ago given up trying to drag Inuyasha to hell and was now just happy being with him, but she couldn't continue to do so on borrowed time. She wouldn't. And the only way for her to live again was for Kagome to die.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up as the sun was rising and went to a nearby river to wash up, but still stay close enough to Shippo and Rin that she'd be able to get to them if need be. She finished up and returned to see Shippo stirring.<p>

"Hey Shippo, come her."

Kagome said and Shippo walked over to her.

"What is it kaa-san?"

He asked and she smiled down at him.

"I promised to teach you how to fight, but got distracted. How about from now on I teach you every time we stop for a break."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded.

"Alright. Until we get you a sword of your own use one of mine."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded as Kagome handed him one of her katanas. It was a little big for him, but he managed to hold it up.

'Okay, first let's start with the basics."

Kagome said with a smile before instructing Shippo on his stance then when she was sure he had it right she charged at him. He blocked her, but was forced to the ground. he got back up.

"That was good, but you have to keep your stance firm. Don't let anything move you."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded. She charged at him again and this time when he blocked her he stayed upright. Kagome smiled down at her son before charging at him again. They continued their sparring match until the sun had fully risen in the sky. Kagome and Shippo washed their faces by the river before going back to where Rin slept soundly in the barrier Kagome had placed around her.

Kagome knelt beside the sleeping girl and nudged her awake.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to move."

Kagome said and Rin nodded before getting up. They packed up their stuff and kept heading towards the Eastern palace.

'How long will it take to get there? Inuyasha never let us get anywhere near the palace the last time we were in the East.'

Kagome asked her beast and it laughed at her.

**'Hahaha, it will take about three to four day if you keep up this pace.'**

'Alright. That gives me time to train Shippo.'

Kagome said as they walked down the dirt path.

**'You should think about teaching Rin too.'**

'I can't teach Rin how to fight with a sword!'

Kagome yelled at her beast.

**'Not with a sword, with sai knives.'**

Kagome thought about it a minute before smiling. That could work, it would help her become closer to Rin and teach her how to defend herself.

'Alright, but only if she asks for my help.'

Kagome said and her beast agreed.

They kept walking until Rin asked for a break. They moved off from the road and Rin sat down on a log as Kagome and Shippo prepared for another sparring match. As Shippo drew his weapon Rin asked a question.

"What are you doing?"

"Kaa-san is teaching me how to fight so I can defend myself and the people I love."

Shippo said before lunging at Kagome. She smiled when she felt the force behind his attack. He learned quick. She pushed off from him and twirled her sword before circling her son.

"Alright Shippo, you've gotten the basics down. Ready to try the next step?"

Kagome asked and Shippo smiled as he watched his mother's movements and matched them with his own. He kept her facing his front at all times.

"Alright. Try to pin me down, once you can do that you'll be able to defend yourself."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded. With that Kagome charged at her son.

* * *

><p>Rin watched as Shippo and Kagome fought. at firs they moved too fast for her to see, but then her eyes adjusted to their speed and watched them as they sparred. Kagome would charge at Shippo and he would block it before charging at her. Shippo got close to knocking Kagome over but she jumped back before he could push eher over and he stumbled forward. Kagome pinned him down and smiled down at him.<p>

"I win this time Shippo. We'll try again before bed."

Kagome said getting off Shippo and helping him to his feet. He had a smile on his face as he sheathed his sword.

'Shippo said Kagome was teaching him so he could protect himself and those he loved. Would Kagome teach Rin if Rin asked her?'

Rin debated with herself before finally deciding to ask. She got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

Rin asked and Kagome turned to look at her.

"What is it sweetie?"

Kagome asked as she sheathed her own sword.

"Rin was wondering if you would teach Rin to defend herself too."

Rin said and waited for Kagome to tell he rno. She was surprised when Kagome smiled at her.

"Of course I will sweetie, but first we have to get you the right kind of weapon. I'll get it the next ime we pass a village then we'll start your training."

Kagome said and Rin couldn't help but smile. Finally she'd be able to learn somehting that would help her become less of a burden to her lord.

* * *

><p>Jaken was freaking out. He had managed to keep it a secret from his lord so far, but sooner or later Lord Sesshomaru would notice the little girl's absence. Jaken had left her only long enough to catch them some food and when he returned to their campsite he saw it was destroyed and Rin was gone.<p>

'I just know m'lord is going to kill me for losing Rin.'

"Jaken."

A voice sounded from behind the toad demon causing him to jump. He turned to see his lord standing before him. He quickly bowed.

"H-Hai m'lord?"

He asked afraid of what his lord had to say.

"Where is Rin? This Sesshomaru hasn't seen her in a while."

Jaken gulped and started groveling at his lord's feet for mercy.

"F-forgive me m'lord. I had gone out only long enough to catch food f-for Rin and m-myself and when I got back the c-c-campsite was ruined and Rin was m-missing."

Jaken said without looking up, but he didn't have to to feel his lord's anger rising.

"Where is she?"

Was Sesshomaru's only response and Jaken flinched at his lord's tone.

"I-I do not know m'lord."

Jaken said and Sesshomaru left him where he was as he went off in search of his missing ward. Jaken passed out from fright in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Not too long after Rin asked Kagome if she'd teach her how to fight did they pass by a village. Kagome stopped a few feet away and turned to the tow children with her.<p>

"Shippo you know the drill."

Kagome said and Shippo smiled at his mother's use of one of her futuristic terms.

"Hai kaa-san."

he said, but Rin looked at her confused.

"Rin sweetie, any time we're in or near a town we can't use our real names."

Kagome explained.

"Why not?"

Rin asked and Kagome sighed.

"It's too dangerous. In a town or village call me kaa-san or Katrina if people ask for my name. Shippo will be called Saien and you are Saieko. Do you understand?"

Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

"What's my name?"

Kagome asked to make sure Rin really did understand.

"Kaa-san's name is Katrina."

Rin said and Kagome smiled.

'That's right sweetie, and if anyone asks Saien is your brother okay?"

Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

"Good, now stay close to me."

Kaogme said before walking into the village. Both kids grabbed onto the pantsleg of her jeans as they walked through the village. Kagome went straight up to the merchant selling what she was looking for. She picked up a shortsword and tested it's weight in her hands before handing it to Shippo for his oppinon.

"I like it kaa-san."

He said handing it back to her and she turned to the merchant and bought it along with a sheath. She then picked up a pair of sai knives and tested them out, glad she had taken classes on how to handle and fight with them. She smiled before turning to look at Rin.

"What do you think sweetie?"

Kagome asked as she handed them to Rin. She experimentally spun them and frowned.

"I'm not sure if I like them or not, but if you say they're good we should get them."

She said and Kagome smiled when she didn't speak in third person.

"Alright then."

Kagome said turning back to the merchant.

"We'll take them and two sharpening stones."

Kagome said depositing the money on the table. When they'd gotten what they came for they left. They walked a while before finally settling down for the night.

"Kagome, will you teach me now?"

Rin asked and Kagome smiled again.

"Sure thing sweetie."

Kagome said standing up. They walked a little ways away from the camp. Rin noticed Kagome didn't have her swords.

"Kagome, where are your swords?"

Rin asked and Kagome smiled.

"I'm teaching you to use said, so we'll both fight using sai."

Kagome said pulling hers from their sheath on her thigh. Rin carefully did the same. Although the sai were dull pointed she was still scared of them.

"Alright Rin, to start off hold them like this. Is that comfortable?"

Kagome asked adjusting Rin's grip.

"No."

Rin said and Kagome frowned.

"Okay, try this way."

Kagome said changing Rin's hold on her sai.

"Is that better?"

Kagome asked and Rin shook her head. Kagome thought a moment before remembering the last way to hold a pair of sai blades.

"Alright, try this one."

Kagome said adjusting Rin's fingers again.

"Any better?"

Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

'Hai kaa-san, it's a lot better."

Rin said and Kagome froze. Rin blushed and covered her mouth.

"Rin is sorry Kagome. Rin didn't mean to call you that, it's just Rin really likes you and you act like a kaa-san should. Rin's sorry, please don't hate Rin."

Rin said with tears in her eyes and Kagome pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad Rin, I was just surprised is all. I could never hate you."

Kaogme said and pulled back to look Rin in the eyes.

"R-Really?"

Rin asked and Kagome nodded.

"Really."

"Then can Rin call you her kaa-san like Shippo does?"

Rin asked and Kagome smiled.

"I'd like that."

Kagome said and Rin smiled before hugging her again.

"Rin has a kaa-san again!"

Rin said and Kagome laughed before pulling Rin to her feet.

'Okay, now let's start your training. I still have to teach Shippo tonight too."

"Hai."

Rin said and gripped her sai the way Kaogme had showed her.

'She learns quickly.'

Kagome thought as she gripped her own sai.

"Try to block me okay?"

Kagome asked and Rin nodded. Kagome charged at Rin and she was knocked on her back. She sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Rin I'm sorry. I thought you had it. Are you okay?"

Kagome asked as Rin got back up.

"Rin is fine kaa-san. Let's go again, Rin wants to become strong so Rin can protect the ones Rin loves."

Rin said wiping at her eyes. Kagome smiled before charging at Rin again. This time she blocked Kagome's attack.

"Good. Now I'm goig to tes tyou. You ready?"

Kagome asked.

"Hai, Rin is ready."

Kagome ndoded before charging again.

* * *

><p>Shippo watched as Rin and his mother fought. He noticed once again how strong his mother had become. she no longer depended on anyone to protect her. And she no longer cared for that baka Inuyasha. He sighed and looked at the fire blazing in their campsite. But he also noticed she seemed sad now. She'd smile and put on a brave face but he could tell something was wrong with his kaa-san.<p>

"Good job Rin, now try to attack."

Kagome said and Shippo turned back to watch Rin and Kagome fight. In such a short time Rin had already learned the basics. Kagome dodged Rin's attack and knocked her sai out of her hands.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight."

Kagome said sheathing her sai. Rin nodded and retrieved hers. Shippo watched as they walked back to the camp.

"Hey Shippo, let's eat then we can spar okay?"

Kagome asked with a smile and Shippo nodded.

They ate and Kagome walked away from the camp with Shippo. Both drew their swords and Shippo waited for his mother's instructions. She charged at him and he blocked.

"Hey Shippo, how do you feel about Rin?"

Kagome asked and Shippo pushed off her sword and looked at his mother confused.

'I like her. She's nice and she always likes to play."

Shippo said and Kagome smiled before charging at him again.

"How would you feel acting as her big brother?"

Kagome asked and Shippo froze. Kagome knocked him on his back.

"Don't lower your guard, no matter what."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded as he got up.

"Rin wants me to be her big brother?"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to have you as her brother."

Shippo thought a moment before nodding.

"I'd love to be her brother."

Shippo said and Kagome smiled at him.

"Alright. Now that that's settled let's get serious."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded. He charged at his mother and she blocked him. By the time the moon had risen in the sky Kagome and Shippo both were out of breath.

"Let's call it a night."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded. Both sheathed their swords and walked back to their camp. They crawled under the blanket Kagome had brought from her time. All three of them fell asleep once Kagome placed a barrier around them.


	14. The Eastern Palace

A/N: I feel like writing more of this one. Hope you guys enjoy. Please, read and review.

Miroku was at a loss. Ever since the day she'd gone off on Inuyasha that day at Kouga's Sango hasn't been herself. He walked up to the woman he loved and slipped his arms around her waist. She stopped and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood Miroku."

She said and he noticed how her voice seemed broken. It was missing it's usual amount of emotion when threatening him.

"Sango my dear, what is bothering you?"

Miroku asked and Sango turned around in his arms and broke down.

"She's by herself Miroku."

Sango said crying into his shoulder.

"That's not true Sango, she has Shippo."

Miroku said trying to comfort the woman crying in his arms. Kilala mewled and rubbed her head against Sango's leg trying to comfort her.

"Why did we let her go? We should have gone with her."

Sango cried and Miroku just rubbed her back comfortingly. He was unsure what to do. He felt the same as Sango, but they had no idea where Kagome was.

"She's tought Sango, she can handle herself. I'm sure we'll see her sometime soon."

Miroku said and Sango nodded before pulling back and looking up at him.

"Thanks Miroku."

She said wiping the tears from her eyes. He smiled down at the woman before him before helping her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it."

He said before they started walking towards the East again.

'I'm sure we'll see Kagome sometime soon.'

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled whens he saw the Eastern palace in the distance.<p>

'Looks like we'll get there sooner than expected.'

Kagome thought to herself.

"Kaa-san, can we take a break?"

Rin asked and Kagome turned to look back at her and Shippo. They looked beat.

"Yeah let's rest. We'll reach the palace by tonight."

Kaogme said as she set down her bag. She was running out of supplies, but she was too far away from the Bone Eater's Well to go back and get more.

"Shippo, can you and Rin go gather firewood?"

Kaogme asked and Shippo nodded as he and Rin walked off into the forest to do as she'd asked. She sighed as she sat back and looked up at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky, lighting everything around them. She closed her eyes and let her senses roam. She quickly found Shippo and Rin and smiled when she heard Rin call him onii-san. She listened to the sounds of the forest around her. The trees rustled as wind blew through their leaves. The air had gotten cold as winter was setting in. Kagome smiled as she heard a family of deer a few feet away eating at the grass.

**'You've improved greatly.'**

'Thanks. It's strange. It's almost natural for me to listen for things and sense them. So much has changed since I went back to talk to my mom.'

Kagome thought as she took a deep breath and relished in the quiet sounds of the forest around her.

**'So you still consider them family?'**

Kagome's beast asked.

'Hai, I do. They raised me since I was a baby. Though they may not be my biological family they are still my family in my heart.'

**'Hmm, and what about your actual family here? How will you react to them?'**

'I'm not sure. I mean I am a little upset that they just left me at the bottom of a well, but I understand why they did it. My only concern is that they won't want me back.'

Kagome said with a sigh.

**'Do not worry so much. Of course they will want you back, you are their daughter.'**

'Yeah, but how will I show them I am who I say I am? I mean how many people do you think have said they were their daughter grown up?'

Kaogme said and her beast was quiet for a while.

**'I had not thought of that.'**

Kagome sighed.

'I don't suppose you remember anything from when I was a baby that you can tell me to help me now?'

Kaogme asked hopefully.

**'I'm sorry.'**

Kaogme sighed as she stood up.

'It's fine, I'll just figure something out when we get there.'

Kagome thought as Shippo and Rin came back to the camp with armfuls of wood. Shippo started the fire with his foxfire which had gotten much stronger.

"Alright. Shippo, keep your sister safe while I go hunt."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded. Kagome smiled before running off into the forest towards the family of deer she had heard earlier.

After eating Kagome leaned back against a tree.

"That was good."

Shippo said and Kagome nodded.

"Kaa-san are we going to train tonight?"

Rin asked and Kagome turned to look at her and Shippo.

"You two can spar with eachother. That way I can see what you need to improve on."

Kagome said and Rin and Shippo looked at eacother before smiling. They jumped up and ran a few feet away from camp. Both drew their weapons and nodded at each other. Then Shippo charged at Rin. Kagome watched as her son and daughter sparred with each other. Rin blocked his attack and jumped over him. She spun around and tried to attack him from behind, but he blocked with his sword.

"Remember you have more than just your weapons to fight with. While fighting use anything and everything you have."

Kagome said as they pushed off from eachother. Shippo nodded and Rin smiled as she spun her sai expertly. Both had improved greatly. Rin was now no longer afraid to fight, but she wasn't power hungry either. And Shippo knew when to stop unlike other youkai his age. Shippo formed a blue-green ball of flames in his left hand and charged at Rin again. Rin ran full out towards him, and just as he was about to hit her in the stomach with his foxfire she slide to her knees and went trough his legs. She quickly stood up and knocked him to the ground. She placed a knife to his neck and smiled as she tossed his sword out of his reach.

"I win."

Rin said and Shippo smirked before knocking her off him. He turned to face his sister with claws ready.

"If you say so."

He said before charging at her again. Rin jumped out of the way and Shippo shot blasts of fire at her feet, keeping her at a distance from him.

"Give up?"

"Never."

Rin said and Shippo smiled.

"You can't attack me with your sai unless you're close up, just give up."

Shippo said and Kagome smiled at her son's ignorance.

Rin stood her ground and waited for Shippo to attack. He shot a blast of fox fire at her and she threw one of her sai at him, pinning him to a tree. She jumped out of the way of his attack and sored through the air. She landed right infront of him. She retrieved her sai and placed one against his neck and the other pointed right at his heart.

"Again, I win."

Rin said and Kagome stood up clapping. Both children turned to look at her.

"That was very good. Rin you've learned how to weild the sai expertly, and Shippo you've improved greatly with your fox fire."

Kagome said making both children blush at her compliments. Rin sheathed her said and Shippo retreived his sword.

"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up then we'll head out."

Kagome said and both children followed her to the hotspring. It was split down the middle by a giant rock. Shippo went over to the left, stripped and waded into the water. Kagome and Rin did the same on the right. Kagome quickly washed her body and hair and turned to Rin. She poured some shampoo into her hand and worked it into Rin's hair.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hmm."

"Do you really think Lord Sesshomaru will find me?"

Rin asked and Kagome's hands stilled in her hair before resuming what they were doing.

"I'm sure he will. He cares about you and as soon as he hears about you being in the Eastern lands he'll come get you as soon as he can."

Kaogme said rinsing her hands and telling Rin to rinse her hair.

"Why do you act that way when I talk about Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin asked as she resurfaced. Kagome sighed as she worked some conditioner into Rin's hair.

"I knew you'd ask that eventually."

Kagome said as she told Rin to rinse her hair again.

"Why?"

Rin asked as she resurfaced.

"Remember when I found you in the forest?"

Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

"I was kinda pissed off that Sesshomaru wasn't able to sense your blood when I could and my senses were all jumbled."

Kagome said as she and Rin got out and got dressed.

"So kaa-san was worried about me because Lord Sesshomaru wasn't there when I needed him?"

Rin asked and Kagome nodded.

"Thank you kaa-san."

Rin said hugging Kagome. She smiled before hugging her back. Shippo walked up to them and smiled at his mother and sister.

"What'd I miss?"

He asked as Kagome and Rin pulled apart.

"Nothing much."

Rin said as they headed back to the camp. They gathered their things and started walking towards the Eastern palace again.

"Kaa-san do we have to call you Katrina here too?"

Rin asked and Kagome smiled before shaking her head.

"No sweetie, here you can call me Kagome or kaa-san."

Kagome said and both Rin and Shippo nodded.

As they walked Kagome listened to Rin and Shippo talk about random things. They had grown up. Shippo was now around nine and Rin looked to be about the same age. It wasn't right that they had to grow up in such a time of war and violence, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Kilala is the fastest demon in the air."

Shippo said.

"And I say Lord Sesshomaru is the fastest demon in the air."

Rin said.

"He doesn't count. He's an inuyoukai. Kilala is a nekomata, and is the fastest in the air."

Shippo said.

"Fine, then Ah-Un is the fastest in the air."

Rin said and Shippo looked at her confused.

"Ah-Un?"

Shippo asked.

"Hai, Ah-Un looked after me when Master Jaken would go off hunting for us. He is the fastest demon in the air."

Rin said and Shippo continued to argue with her. Kagome smiled as she listened to them bicker. It had taken some time, but she had managed to get Rin out of her habit of talking in third person. Now it seemed like she never did it.

"Kaa-san! Tell onii-san that Ah-Un is the fastest demon in the air." Rin said.

"Kaa-san! Tell onee-san that Kilala is the fastest demon in the air." Shippo said in unison with Rin.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her children. She picked both of them up and nuzzled them making them giggle.

"How 'bout this. They are both two of the fastest demons in the air, no one can beat them."

Kagome said and both children smiled. Kagome smiled to herslef as Shippo sat on one shoulder while Rin sat on the other. She was really glad she had demonic strength now because carrying both like that was kinda tiring.

After a while of silence Shippo asked a question.

"Kaa-san? Is that the Eastern palace?"

Shippo asked pointing towards a grey stoned palace surrounded by youkai guards.

"Hai it is."

Kagome said as she put both Rin and Shippo down on the ground and knelt to face them.

"Now listen. While we are here you are to show the demons here the upmost respect, am I understood?"

Kagome asked and Rin nodded. Kagome had expected that, living with Sesshomaru probably made Rin learn to be respectful to all demons. Kagome nodded and turned to Shippo.

"Does that mean I have to be respectful to _all_ youkai?"

Shippo asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hai it does."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded in understanding after a while.

"Okay then. Stay close to me and don't cause any trouble."

Kagome said as she stood up, took each child's hand and walked towards the northern gate of the palace. She was stopped by the guards.

"State your business here ningen."

One of the guards said. Kagome noticed it was a bear youkai with black hair down to his shoulder. Dark brown eyes, and a pleasant face.

"I'm he-"

Kagome started, but was cut off by the other guard.

"Leave! The Lord and Lady of the East have no business with a ningen and her brats."

Kagome turned to glare at the other guard and saw that he was a higher ranking youkai. He had dark, fire red hair going down to mid back tied into a high ponytail. He had dark blue eyes and Kagome noticed he was wearing the colors of the East. Kagome recognized his scent instantly. He was a phoenix demon.

"General Tai, w-what are you doing down here?"

The bear youkai from earlier asked.

'So he's the general huh.'

Kagome thought to herself. She felt Shippo's aura flare and pressed against it with her miko aura to calm him. Both demons before her flashed their eyes to her at the feel of her miko powers.

"Miko, what are you doing here?"

The bear demon asked pointed his spear at her. Kagome glanced back at General Tai, daring him to interupt her again.

"I am here to see my mother and father."

Kagome said and both demons burst out laughing. General Tai was the first to regain his composure.

"You're mother and father. Ha! And who would they be miko wench?"

Tai asked and Kagome's eyes narrowed at being called wench.

'You know this guy is beginning to remind me of a certain taiyoukai I know.'

Kagome thought with a smile.

"The Lord and Lady of these lands."

Kagome said and both guards looked at her like she was crazy.


	15. Finally Home

A/N: Okay, well this chapter is thanks to one of my reviewers. I'd like to thank Inu213313 for her review on one of my latest chapters. If it hadn't been for her then I wouldn't have gotten any ideas to continue this story. So thank you. Now, just for you here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Both guards burst into fits of laughter at Kagome's response. She huffed and crossed her arms. Both Shippo and Rin stayed by her side not saying a word, but glaring at the two demons laughing at their mother.<p>

"And what may I ask is so funny?"

Kagome asked after a while. Both demons stopped laughing and looked at her.

"The Lord and Lady of these lands have a pure blood heir, not some miko wench."

General Tai said and Kagome felt both Rin and Shippo's auras change with their anger. She placed a hand on both of their heads to calm them down.

"Look, just let me see them."

Kagome said and General Tai stepped up to her and back handed her.

"Leave wench. The Lord and Lady of these lands have no reason to see you."

A passing servant saw what was going on and ran to tell the Lord and Lady of the lands.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, my lady! There is a commotion at the Northern Gate."<p>

The servant said running into the throne room and bowing low to the Lord and Lady of the East.

"Shimiki, what are you talking about?"

The Lady of the East asked as she and her mate stood up.

"General Tai and Gonko are talking to a woman at the Northern gate. She said something about being your daughter then General Tai back handed her."

Shimiki said still bowing to her Lord and Lady.

"Theron."

The Lady of the East said to her mate and he nodded.

"I know Cyan, but it might be her."

The Lord of the East said going over to Shimiki.

"Shimiki, go to the Northern Gate and tell General Tai to escort the lady to the throne room."

Theron said and Shimiki nodded before leaving. Theron turned back to his mate.

"Do you really think it could be her?"

She asked and Theron sighed before pulling her into a hug.

"It might be."

"It's been eighteen years Theron. How do we even know that the people we left her with told her the truth?"

Cyan asked and her mate just hugged her close trying to comfort her.

"We don't. All we can do is hope it's her this time."

"I don't think I can take this much longer."

Cyan said and Theron rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know dear, I know."

* * *

><p>Kagome turned her head back to look at the general who kept hitting her. She could feel her cheek beginning to bruise, but she'd be able to heal it with her powers later on that night.<p>

"Leave!"

General Tai yelled.

"No!"

Kagome yelled back. General Tai raised his hand to strike her again and Shippo and Rin both reached for their weapons, but Kagome stopped them. They looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head. General Tai went to hit Kagome again when a voice stopped him.

"General Tai!"

They all turned to see a servant running up to them.

"Shimiki? What are you doing here?"

General Tai asked and Kagome instantly noticed how his voice changed. It went from it's cold, menacing tone to a nice, warm sound.

"The Lord...and Lady...say to escort...her to the...throne room."

The servant, Shimiko, said trying to catch her breath.

'So even demons can run out of breath.'

Kagome thought as she watched the scene before her. General Tai turned back to her and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her behind him and dragged her down one hallway, then another until practically throwing her, Shippo, and Rin into a big room. He turned to leave when a voice stopped him again.

"General Tai, you are to stay here."

A voice said and Kagome looked up to see two demons sitting on chairs. She instantly realized they were in the throne room. She quickly bowed to them and made Rin and Shippo do the same.

"Hai m'lord."

General Tai said and Kagome smiled when she realized she was right.

"Rise so we can see your face."

The woman said and Kagome sat up as did Rin and Shippo. Kagome looked at each demon in turn. The male had pristine white hair with what looked to be dark green highlights. His eyes were a deep forest green and he had three dark green stripes across his cheeks. He was farely tall, about as tall as her mother back home. He was toned and Kagome could tell he held power. The female had midnight black hair and light blue eyes. She too had three dark green stripes on her cheeks. She was beautiful and elegant. Kagome could feel both her miko and youkai powers and her own flared in response but she quickly reigned them in.

"What is your name child?"

The male asked as he and the woman stood from their seats.

"Kagome."

Kagome said and the two before her nodded and she noticed something in the woman's eyes.

"And who are these two?"

The woman asked motioning towards Shippo and Rin.

"They are my son Shippo and my daughter Rin."

Kagome said and both looked shocked at this.

"You don't look old enough."

The man said and Kagome blushed when she realized what they thought she'd meant.

"Oh no! Shippo lost his parents some years back and he's been travelling with me and my friends ever since. Then I left and he's been with me. And Rin is...she's a friend's ward and I'm taking care of her until he can come and get her. I treat them both as my own."

Kagome explained and the two before her nodded again. They motioned for her to stand up and she did.

"I am Theron, Lord of the East. And this is my mate Cyan, Lady of the East."

Theron said and Kagome nodded to him and Cyan both in turn.

"We understand that you told General Tai that you are our daughter. Do you have any proof of this?"

Theron asked and Kagome sighed. At least they were giving her a chance.

"I do, but I'm not sure if you will believe me."

Kagome said and both Theron and Cyan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Cyan asked.

"Well, I'm sure everyone knows that you placed a note with your daughter when you placed her in the bottom of the well."

Kagome said as she reached into her jeans pocket.

"Hai they do."

Theron said.

"But I doubt anyone else that has come saying they are your daughter actually have that note."

Kagome said pulling out the note Furuka had given her when she went to visit her. She was glad she'd kept it.

"Are you saying that piece of parchment is the note my mate and I put on our daughter's blanket before placing her inside the well?"

Theron asked and Kagome nodded before holding it out for them to take. Theron gently took it from her and quickly read over it. His eyes widened and he froze.

"What is it Theron? What's it say?"

Cyan asked as she took the note from her mate's hands. She read over it and tears welled up in her light blue eyes. She put her hand up to her mouth to muffle her cries.

"That is your writing isn't it my dear?"

Theron asked his mate and she nodded as the tears fell from her eyes.

"My Lord, my Lady. What is it?"

General Tai said from his place against the wall.

"Tai, send word to throughout the lands. Our daughter has returned."

Theron said and Kagome smiled up at him. She had finally found her parents.

"What are you talking about m'lord? She is just a miko."

General Tai said and Theron turned on him.

"I said send word! Our daughter has returned to us."

Theron said and General Tai practically ran out of the room to do as his lord requested.

Silence followed afterwards only broken by Cyan's silent crying. After a while Kagome couldn't take it any longer and silently flared her miko powers and tried to calm her down. Both gasped at the show of her powers, but after a while Cyan finally calmed down.

"You're finally back."

Theron said and Kagome nodded. She didn't know what to say. She felt numb inside. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react now. Her whole life she had thought Furuka and the others were her family and now she knows that these two are her actual mother and father. What was she supposed to do now?

"My daughter!"

Cyan yelled as she gathered Kagome into a hug. Kagome froze at first before returning the hug. Theron joined as well, hugging his mate and his daughter. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears fell down her face as she finally let in what was happening. She was finally with her real family. Her real mom and dad. She understood why they put her in the well to keep her safe, but now it was over and she was back. They wanted her, they weren't pushing her away. She hadn't even realized she had been afraid they'd push her away. She was just so relieved that they seemed to want her in their lives as much as she wanted them in hers.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked everywhere he could think of, but still couldn't seem to find any trace of Rin's scent. Just as he was about to turn around and head back to his castle he picked up the old scent of Rin's blood. He raced through the forest until he came to a clearing. He knelt down and recognized Rin's scent with ease, but there was another scent with it. A mix of honey and vanilla. He knew that scent but he just couldn't place it at the moment. The smell of Rin's blood was old, but still strong to his senses. He followed it towards the East hoping to be able to find his ward soon. It made him uneasy when she was gone. It made him feel alone. It made him realize that without her he was alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe it. In one day she had met her parents and now she was being shown to her room by one of the servants. Her mom and dad were with her. They refused to leave her side for even one second. Once the servant bowed to them all Kagome walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Theron and Cyan froze in the doorway unsure of what to do.<p>

"Come on and sit with me. I want to catch up."

Kagome said and they both came and sat on the bed with her. Kagome had asked a servant to bring in another bed for Rin and Shippo. They were asleep and Kagome relaxed.

"So tell us, how was your childhood? Was it fun? Was it horrid?"

Cyan asked and Kagome laughed.

"It was alright. I had a normal childhood I guess. The family you left me with was very kind and they lived quite traditionally. Furuka and her father brought me up to be kind to everyone and give people the benefit of the doubt. And Souta was a pain sometimes, but he was like any little sibling."

Kagome said then explained how she had grown up, met people in elementary school, then graduated to middle school, had a small crush on one of her school mates, then graduated to High school. She explained things about the future as she went. About how women were allowed to vote and have educations as well as jobs. How there was electricity and hot running water. Vehicles called cars, and the like. She told them how she made new friends in high school and how they kept trying to get her to go out with a boy named Hojo. Then she explained what happened to her on her fifteenth birthday. How she had been dragged into the Bone Eater's Well by Mistress Centipede and met Inuyasha. How the jewel was embedded in her body, how it was shattered, then her adventures with him. How she met Shippo and how he joined them, then how they met Miroku. Theron didn't like the fact that she had been traveling with a lecher but Cyan made him be quiet so Kagome continued. She told them how they met the demon slayer Sango and how each of them had some kind of reason for wanting to rid the world of Naraku. She explained how Miroku was cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand. How Sango lost her little brother and her entire clan to him, and how Inuyasha lost the woman he loved. She explained how she had fallen in love with her hanyou friend, but he never seemed to return her feelings. How she had been captured by that witch to bring Kikyo back from the dead and how Inuyasha kept running back to her every chance he got. How she had been kidnapped by Kouga and how he proclaimed his love for her. Then she explained how she had gone back to her time to graduate high school, train in her time so she could defend herself. How she'd come back to find Inuyasha hitting Shippo. How they'd gone to a village and he left in the middle of the night. How she'd followed to make sure he was okay since Kikyo wanted to drag him to hell. Tears fell down her face as she told them about how she had stumbled upon Inuyasha and Kikyo in the middle of making love on the forest floor. How she had ran and cried. Then how she found out she was not only miko but also part youkai. Then how she'd gone back to the village and told her friends goodbye. How she and Shippo had been on their own. She told them about when she and Shippo had gone towards the West and stayed in the village that was being attacked by the phoenix demons. How she had tried to help them, but got run out of the village after tearing a guy's arm off after he tried to hurt Shippo. Then how she found Rin hurt in the forest and how she had taken care of the girl. How she had trained both Rin and Shippo to defend themselves, then how they had traveled towards the East after she'd found out the truth.

"I was talking to the guard when General Tai came up. I told him to just let me see you guys and he back handed me. He was going to do it again when a servant came up and said you two wanted him to escort me and my kids to the throne room."

Kagome said and she felt Theron's aura flare at the mention of Tai hitting her.

"He hit you?"

He asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but I'll be alright. I can heal it."

Kagome said reaching up and gingerly touching her cheek. She winced slightly, but didn't let it bother her. She'd been through much worse.

"Heal it? How?"

Cyan asked curious.

"Using my miko powers."

Kagome said with a smile.

"Would you mind showing us?"

Theron asked, his curiosity about his daughter overriding his anger at his general.

"Sure, just keep your youkai in check."

Kagome said and once they both nodded she gathered her miko powers in her hand and gently laid it on her cheek. Theron and Cyan watched as the dark purple bruise on their daughter's face disappear. Kagome cut the power to her hand and tenderly poked her cheek. She smiled when it didn't hurt.

"You have meraculous control over your kekki."

Cyan said and Kagome turned to look at her mother.

"Well Kaede did teach me well."

Kagome said as she thought of the elderly miko who had taught her how to control her miko powers. She was like a grandmother to her.

"Kaede? She was the miko who is the younger sister to the priestess Kikyo?"

Theron asked and Kagome nodded.

"She's like a grandmother to me."

Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you have that good of control over your rekki as well?"

Theron asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hai, my inneryoukai helped me learn how to get used to my demonic powers. Though I'm sure I could still use some training."

Kagome said.

"Would you mind showing us what you can do?"

Cyan asked and Kagome thought about it a while before nodding. She gathered her rekki into the palm of her hand and a ball of red energy formed. She focused a little bit harder and turned it into a small flower. Her favorite.

"What is that?"

Cyan asked as she reached to pick it up.

"An Irish orchid. It's my favorite flower."

Kagome said as the flower dissipated when Cyan touched it.

"You are definately well trained."

Theron said and Kagome blushed at his compliment.

"Though I do wonder, are you willing to inherit these lands?"

Theron asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hai I am. I have spent my entire life away from you and now that I have you back I don't want to lose you."

Kagome said and was enveloped into a hug. When they pulled apart Theron and Cyan were smiling down at Kagome.

"In that case we'll throw a ball in two days time to announce to the world that you've returned to us."

Theron said.

"And to announce that you will be heir to the Eastern throne."

Cyan said as she and Theron stood.

"Won't I be challenged for that right?"

Kagome asked and Cyan smiled at her sadly.

"Hai you will."

"Ther-father, would you mind if I trained for those two days?"

Kagome asked and Theron nodded.

"You can do anything you like. This is your home as well."

Theron said and Kagome smiled.

"Good night Kagome."

Cyan said as she ushered her mate towards the door.

"Good night."

Kagome said and Cyan and Theron left. Kagome sighed before smiling to herself as she fell back on the her bed. She couldn't believe it. She was finally home.


	16. Training Day

A/N: I will try to make this chapter interesting. I hope you guys enjoy. And my mind is still reeling from the ideas I got from Inu213313's review. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and this one. I'm sorry if none of you like it. I had fun writing it and I'm sure I'll have fun writing this one too.

* * *

><p>"Come on Shippo, I don't need you to get lost."<p>

Kagome said as she and Rin waited for Shippo to catch up to them.

"Sorry kaa-san."

Shippo said as he caught up to them.

"It's fine. But until we get used to this place I don't want you out of my sight."

Kagome said as they walked down the hallway to the dining hall. Kagome used her nose to find her way.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do after breakfast?"

Rin asked and Kagome thought as they walked into the dining hall.

"I'm probably going to ask a servant to show me to the dojo. Why?"

"Would you mind if Nii-san and I came with you?"

She asked as they walked up to the table.

"I don't see why not. We can all train."

Kagome said and Rin nodded before they all bowed to Theron and Cyan.

"Please, you don't have to bow to us. You're our daughter."

Cyan said standing up and Kagome blushed before nodding. Cyan sat back down and everyone started to eat. Once the servants took the treys away Kagome, Rin, and Shippo stood up and asked to be excused. Theron and Cyan looked at them qucestioningly but allowed it. Kagome led the way down a hallways and luckily passed by a servant.

"Excuse me, but could you show me the way to the dojo?"

Kagome asked sweetly and the shoulder length light green haired servant quickly bowed to her and mumbled out a response.

"H-Hai Lady Kagome. R-Right this way."

The servant said as she stood up and led the way down the hallway, to the main entrance, then down the stairs to a huge dojo about the size of a two story house back in the future.

"H-here you are m'lady."

The servant said with a bow.

"Please, call me Kagome."

Kagome said with a smile and the servant nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Akin m'la-Kagome."

The young demoness said. Kagome smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Akin. This is my son Shippo, and my daughter Rin."

Kagome said introducing the two at her side. Akin smiled shyly and nodded to both of them in turn.

"Would you mind coming to get us before dinner? We'd like to clean up before then."

Kagome said and Akin nodded.

"Of course Kagome."

Akin said and Kagome smiled before turning and leading both children inside the dojo. She was surprised to see that it was well stocked with weapons of all kinds. It had a shooting range towards the far wall, a huge mat in the middle of the room for sparring, practice dummies along one of the walls, and a wall completely covered with all kinds of swords, daggers, whips, and bows.

"Not bad."

Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to the far wall and looked at the bows and arrows.

"Kaa-san?"

Shippo asked as he came to stand behind Kagome.

"What is it baby?"

Kagome asked as she picked up a forest green bow and tested it out. She smiled when the string hummed as she plucked it.

"Are you still as good as you were with the bow?"

Shippo asked as Kagome picked up a quiver full of arrows and walked over to the shooting range.

"I guess we'll find out."

Kagome said as she notched an arrow. She pulled it back and closed one of her eyes as she aimed at a target about fifty paces away. She released it and it sunk into the center of the red and white target.

"Wow kaa-san, you're really good."

Rin said as she came to stand beside Shippo.

"Not really, that was just a warm up."

Kagome said as she notched another arrow and aimed at a target about a hundred paces away. She could see the target clear as day. She released the arrow and it soared through the air and hit the target with ease.

"Not bad m'lady."

A voice said from the doorway of the dojo. They all turned to see General Tai leaning against the doorframe. Kagome just smiled as she notched another arrow and aimed it at the farthest target. She charged the arrow with her miko powers and smiled wider when she felt General Tai's youkai flare in response.

"Not going to call me miko or wench anymore, General?"

Kagome asked as she released the arrow. It soared through the air surrounded by Kagome's pink miko power as it sunk into the middle of the target about two hundred a thirty paces away.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies m'lady. I did not know that it was truely you."

General Tai said as he stepped into the dojo. He bowed to Kagome and she sighed as she handed Rin the bow and quiver and told her to go put it back.

"Come on, enough with the bowing. Stand back up."

Kagome said and General Tai stood up.

"It's all good. You were just doing your job."

Kagome said with a smile and General Tai looked at her confused.

"So you are not going to punish me for my wrongdoings?"

He asked and Kagome laughed before smiling at him again.

"No, but don't think you're off the hook just yet. I've decided you're going to help me train my kids."

Kagome said and Shippo and Rin smiled mischeiviously at General Tai. Kagome could tell by the looks on their faces that they were going to get payback for what he did earlier.

"Of course m'lady. What would you have me do?"

General Tai asked and Kagome sighed when he called her m'lady again.

"Okay, well first I'd like to make sure Rin and Shippo are both properly warmed up. So..."

Kagome said turning to look down at Rin.

"Rin, sweetie. Would you mind sparring with Tai?"

Kagome asked and Rin's smile just grew.

"Not at all kaa-san."

Rin said and Kagome nodded before turning back to look at General Tai.

"Alright Tai, spar with Rin until she's warmed up. And I'll do the same for Shippo."

Kagome said as she pulled out her katanas. General Tai looked at her for a bit before nodding and unsheathing his sword and turning to face Rin.

"Alright Shippo, you ready?"

Kagome asked as her son pulled out his sword.

"Hai kaa-san."

He said and Kagome nodded before charging at her son. He blocked her attack and jumped back before charging at her to deliver an attack of his own. Kagome ducked and dodged it. She turned around and swung out with her sword, but Shippo dodged her attack and landed a few feet away from her.

'Not bad, his speed's increased. Good.'

'**Test his youkai powers with your own.'**

'I'll get there be patient.'

Kagome said to her beast as she threw one of her katanas towards her son and he dodged it, but left himself wide open for an attack. She jumped and pointed her sword at his throat. Shippo's eyes widened and his youkai flared and pushed her back. Kagome landed in a crouch and smiled at her son.

'Time to test his youkai.'

Kagome thought as she ran towards her katana stuck in the ground next to Shippo.

* * *

><p>General Tai was surprised by the strength this human girl possesed. He had to use half his strenght just to block her attacks. He ducked as Rin charged at him with her sai ready and turned to attack her with the back of his sword only to find her gone. He stood up and looked around only to have a foot connect with his face and send him to the ground. He got back up and growled at his assailent. Rin stood twirling her sai expertly with a smile on her face.<p>

"That's for hitting my kaa-san."

Rin said and General Tai charged at her.

'If she's willing to go all out then I won't hold back.'

General Tai thought as he lunged at Rin. His sword grazed her clothes, but she dodged it before it could pierce her skin. She backflipped and landed in a crouch and held her sai out preparing for his next attack. He lunged for her, but stopped when he felt a strong about of youkai coming from the other end of the dojo. General Tai turned to see what was casuing it and saw Lady Kagome sparring with the fox kit. He watched as they pushed off from eachother and charged at one another at demonic speeds. He could clearly feel the kitsune's youkai as well as another, stronger one.

He watched as they fought and was shocked to see how skilled Lady Kagome was in the ways of the sword.

"Kaa-san taught nii-san and I how to fight."

Rin said coming up behind him. General Tai looked from the little girl back to the two before him. Just as Lady Kagome knocked the kitsune's sword from his hand and went to pin him down she stood back up and sheathed her swords.

"Alright. I believe that's enough of a warm up. Now, let's get serious."

Rin and Shippo both nodded and Rin ran over to Shippo to help him up. Then both had their weapons out and faced towards Kagome who stood as she was. When General Tai realized what they were going to do he stopped them.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Kagome turned to look at Genearl Tai confused.<p>

"Training, why?"

She asked confused.

"Even if they are young, two against one is unfair. Especially since you are a woman and-"

Kagome glared at the general before her.

"And what? Are you saying I'm weak General Tai?"

Kagome asked walking past her children to stand right infront of General Tai.

"You _are_ a woman, and women are weak. No matter what their station or race."

General Tai said and Kagome growled at him which shocked everyone in the dojo.

"Well then General Tai, perhaps you'd like me to show you just how _weak_ I am."

Kagome said drawing her swords. Rin and Shippo shared a look before running to the far end of the dojo. They knew what was coming.

"M'lady I really must decline."

"So first you insult me, then you refuse my challenge. Are all demons in the Eastern army this cowardly?"

Kagome asked knowing it would piss the general off. She wasn't disappointed. He drew his sword and Kagome crouched low.

"Just keep in mind you asked for this m'lady."

General Tai said and Kagome just smiled before charging at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Short I know, sorry. Next chapter will be longer...I hope. Review!


	17. The Bone Eater's Well and It's Secrets

A/N: Okay, let's see how far my creativeness is willing to go tonight shall we? Love you all and remember to read and review. Seems like most of you want Kags to kick General Tai's ass. Well she does to an extent, but she saves her savagness for later on if the story goes the way I like. Let's hope it does.

* * *

><p><strong>'Don't hold anything back. Show him we are <em>not<em> weak.'**

Kagome's beast said and Kagome shook her head.

'I don't wish to hurt him, mearly show him I"m not weak.'

"M'lady, I don't want to hurt you."

General Tai said and Kagome growled at him.

'Fuck it, I'm kickin his ass.'

**'Finally.'**

Kagome twirled her swords, charging them with her youkai and miko powers before running towards General Tai. He brought his sword up to block, but the charged energies in Kagome's swords gave them an extra boost of power and they broke through his sword and pierced his body. Kagome called back her miko powers and channeled a huge portion of her youkai through her sword into General Tai's body. When she was satisfied that enough of her youaki was in his body she grabbed the hilt of her swords and pushed off from him, landing in a crouch across the room from him.

She stood up and sheathed her swords.

"Giving up already m'la-"

General Tai stopped talking when Kagome turned and smirked at him. She gave the command and her youkai paralyzed his body completely. He fell to the ground unable to move. Rin and Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Kaa-san, where did you learn to do _that?_"

Shippo asked and Kagome's smirk turned into a sweet smile as she looked at her son.

"I didn't, I just came up with it. To be honest I wasn't completely sure it'd work."

They all turned to look at General Tai who was flaring his aura trying to be able to move again. Kagome walked up to his side and knelt down.

"Genearl Tai, it's impossible for you to move for at least another twenty minutes unless I retract the amount of my youkai from your system."

Kagome said and General Tai looked up at her and Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he was admitting defeat. She smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder and calling her youkai back to her. When she was done she stood up and helped General Tai to his feet.

"My sincerest apoligies m'la-"

General Tai started, but Kagome cut him off.

"I do believe I told you to call me Kagome, Tai."

Kagome said with a smile and General Tai looked at her in shock before bowing low.

"My apoligies Kagome."

He said as he stood back up.

"It's all good. Well training is over, who's up for a bath?"

Kagome asked turning to look at her children. Shippo looked like he was about to complain before Kagome gave him a look and he just nodded.

"That's what I thought. Come on, once we bathe we can eat."

Kagome said leading the way to the dojo's exit, but stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Tai, can you tell Akin that we've already gone to the hotsprings. Thanks."

Kagome said and left once Tai nodded his understanding.

Once Kagome was sure Rin and Shippo were clean she told them to go back to the room and get dressed. Once they left Kagome dunked under the water of the hotspring and stayed under the water's surface as she thought of what was to come.

'So in two days I'll be introduced as the daughter and heir of the Eastern lands.'

Kagome thought and her beast responded.

**'Hai. What is wrong?'**

'Nothing is wrong, but something seems to be...missing.'

Kagome said to her beast as she resurfaced.

**'Explain.'**

'I'm not sure I can. When I was traveling with Miroku and the others I was happy the majority of the time and I knew what I wanted. But now...now I'm not exactly sure what I want anymore.'

Kagome thought as she laid back and floated on the water's surface.

**'You want Naraku dead and the jewel gone.'**

'Yes, but that's not all I want.'

Kagome said with a sigh.

**'What else do you want?'**

Her beast asked and Kagome sighed again.

'I'm not sure and that's what's bothering me.'

Kagome said and closed her eyes.

**'You are a complicated master.'**

Kagome laughed at her beast.

'As true as that may be I don't know what to do. I know I want something, but I'm not sure how to figure out what that something is.'

**'Don't worry so much about it. If you are meant to have it it will come to you.'**

Kagome sighed when she realized her beast was right. She bathed and toweled off, then put on a robe and found her way back to her room.

There was a kimono and a note on her bed. Kagome smiled as she put on the dark green and white kimono with the crest of the Eastern lands. She left her hair down and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru reluctantly returned to his palace. He had followed the scent of Rin's blood and the other scent but it ended when he reached a river. He had lost his ward and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do is hope that she was alright.<p>

"Open the gates! Lord Sesshomaru returns!"

The guards yelled as Sesshomaru walked up to the gates. He slipped inside and walked towards his study only to be joined by his cousin Sai.

"What's wrong cousin?"

She asked and Sesshomaru ignored her. She stepped infront of him making him stop short.

"Sesshomaru answer me!"

Sai ordered and Sesshomaru looked up at his cousin. Her white hair was in a high ponytail and she was in a simple yet elegant kimono. It's white sleeves and blue back hugged her figure nicely and made the two demonic stripes on her cheeks stand out. Her golden eyes bored into his.

"Rin. She is gone."

Sesshomaru said just barely above a whisper, but Sai still heard him.

"Oh! Sessh I'm sorry. I know how much you cared for her. If I didn't know you I'd say you acted like a father to the girl."

Sai said and Sesshomaru simply looked at her with his mask of indifference, but she could see in his eyes that he was truely upset. She was one of the only people who were able to read him even though his mask was up.

"How did I not realize she was missing?"

Sesshomaru asked more to himself than to his cousin.

"It's okay Sessh, I'm sure she'll be fine. You'll find her."

Sai said as she helped her cousin to his study. Once he was seated behind his desk she left and walked around the palace.

"Maybe burrying himself in paperwork will help him keep his mind off her for a bit. Where did you go Rin?"

Sai asked herself as she walked past a group of servants. She stopped when she heard something interesting.

"Did you hear that the Easter Lord and Lady are throwing a ball in two days time?"

A servant with dark brown hair to her shoulders and light blue eyes asked.

"Hai, but what about? What do they have to celebrate?"

Another with black hair down to her waist asked.

"Didn't you hear? They say their daughter has returned."

The brown haired servant said and the black haired servant's eyes widened.

"What! The daughter of the East is back?"

"Hai, and if I heard correctly she has two children with her. A kitsune and a human girl."

Sai smiled to herself as she walked back to her room.

'A kitsune and a human girl? I'll have to check this out for myself. Sessh doesn't need anything distracting him right now.'

Sai thought as she prepared a gift to give to the Lord and Lady of the East. She'd leave after dinner.

Sai smiled at her decision and headed down to the dining hall and enjoyed her meal with her cousin even though he was lost in his own little world. After the servants cleared away the trays Sai nodded to her cousin and headed up to her room, grabbed the gift and left for the East. She'd see for herself if what she thought was true or not before she said anything to her cousin.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, is something wrong?"<p>

Theron asked and Kagome's head shot up.

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong. What makes you ask?"

Kagome asked with a small blush on her face. She wanted to ask, but she was afraid of what they'd say.

"It just seems like something is on your mind dear. Is there something you want to ask us?"

Cyan asked and Kagome sighed as she picked at her food. Rin and Shippo had already finished their food and run off to play.

"I was wondering, how did you guys know about the well?"

Kagome asked. It wasn't the main question she wanted to ask, but it was one of them.

"We'd known about it and it's powers for years."

Theron said looking at Cyan and she nodded before continuing for him.

"I had known about it for years before I met your father. As a miko I had a duty, like any other, to protect humans from any danger. You're encounter with mistress centepede was somewhat my fault."

Cyan said and Kagome looked at her confused.

"I thought Midoriko trapped her inside the well so she couldn't do anyone any harm."

Kagome said and Cyan shook her head.

"She did, but at one time Midoriko's powers were weakened from the constant battle she wages inside the jewel of four souls and the spell she'd cast on mistress centepede and the well was broken. I was called to help fight against her, but I was unable to kill her. I sealed her back inside the well thinking I'd be able to do as Midoriko did."

Cyan said and Kagome listened to her every word.

"Then how did you two find out that the well was linked to the future?"

Kagome asked, the more she learned the more confused she got.

"That was accidental."

Cyan said with a small blush on her face.

"Some years after I sealed mistress centepede away I had decided to travel to the East and see if I could help people there. That's when I met your father. At that time he was just a young man."

"Who was in line for the throne. My parents wanted me to find a mate, but I didn't want to. All their choices for me turned out to be..."

He trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Whores? Sluts? Bitches who only wanted you for your looks, power, and money?"

Kagome asked and both her parents looked at her surprised.

"Uhh, yes. So I had gone out one night and ran into a miko helping a young youkai who had been seperated from his parents. When I saw this I was confused and intriged by the miko. I had always been told that mikos wanted to kill my kind, and yet here was one helping one of my own. Days after I followed her everywhere she went and learned she helped any she could. She didn't care if they were human or not. After a while I finally decided to talk to her."

Theron said and Cyan smiled.

"That was the night I had gone to a cave in the side of the mountain in search of a youkai that demanded a sacrifice from the village living at the base of the mountain. I had found the youkai and it thought I was a sacrifice. It tried to kill me and we fought. It knocked my bow from my hands and pinned me down. I had thought I was dead and closed my eyes awaiting my doom, but it never came. I opened my eyes when I heard a howl of pain. I saw a huge silver haired inu with green streaks in his fur fighting with the giant weasel demon. The inu was standing over me protectively as he fought to make sure nothing happened to me."

"I had watched your mother go into the cave and I was worried about her. I had heard the same stories she had. That several monks and priestess had lost their lives trying to rid the village of the demon, but she showed no fear. She said she would rid them of their problem and headed into the cave. I followed her, just to make sure she was okay. When I saw her pinned beneath the weasel demon I lost control over my beast and transformed. I protected your mother and killed the weasel demon. I turned to check on the miko I had protected and saw fear in her eyes. She hadn't shown fear when facing the weasel demon, or any other thing, but when she looked at me she was scared. I lowered my head to her and slowly crept up to her. She stared at me for a while before she slowly reached out and touched my snout."

Theron said smiling as he remembered the day they were describing.

"I was scared out of my mind, but I sensed no ill will from the inu before me. When he lowered his head to me I slowly reached out to touch him. I don't know why, but I just had a feeling like I wanted to know what his fur felt like. When I did I felt his youkai flare and my miko power reacted to him. Then arms suddenly wrapped around me and I realized that the inu had changed into the man holding me. At first I freaked out, but then calmed when his youkai softly pressed against my miko powers. I realized that if he meant me harm then he wouldn't have protected me."

Cyan said as she reached out and took Theron's hand.

"So that's how you guys met?"

Kagome asked and they both nodded.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how kaa-san is a miko demoness and how you guys found out that the well was connected to the future."

Kagome said and Theron sighed.

"Well after the day in the cave we kept meeting. No one knew. My parents just thought I went out to explore the other lands."

"And I was traveling around as it was. No one knew I was secretly meeting the heir to the Eastern lands."

Cyan said.

"Where did you guys meet? Wouldn't people find you if you were-"

"Kagome, where is the well located?"

Theron asked and Kagome looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Where is it located?"

He asked again.

"In a clearing in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest. Why?"

"Do you know what's so special about Inuyasha's Forest?"

Cyan asked.

"He was pinned to the tree after trying to take the jewel of four souls to become a fu-"

"That is the story most people assosciate with Inuyasha's Forest and although it is true, that is not the main reason Inuyasha's Forest is so famous."

Theron said and Kagome looked at him confused.

"Then why-"

"Inuyasha's Forest is located directly in the middle of all four lands. It belongs to all and yet none of the lands that govern this part of Japan."

Cyan said and Kagome's eyes widened. She'd never realized that Inuyasha's Forest was connected to all four lands in such a way.

"So then you guys met up..."

Kagome trailed off and Theron nodded.

"In the meadow where the Bone Eater's well sits. In Inuyasha's Forest."

Theron said and Kagome's heart sped up.

"So then how did you-"

"We were playing around. Your father was chasing me and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell over the edge of the well."

"When I saw her disappear I raced over to the well and didn't think twice before jumping down. I wrapped my arms around her and moved so that I'd take the blunt of the fall, but instead of hitting the bottom we were surrounded by a swirl of colors. It felt like we were weightless and drifting through a place filled with colors."

Theron said and Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that's exactly how she felt every time she went through the well.

"Then we stopped. We looked around and realized we were at the bottom of the well. I helped Cyan up and jumped out of the well with her in my arms. We instantly realized we were not in Inuyasha's Forest anymore. When I set Cyan down she went over to the doors of the building we were in and opened them to show a world we had never seen before. I remember the smell being absolutely horrible."

Theron said making a face and Cyan laughed. Kagome smiled as she remembered what it was like when she went back with her new senses.

"We explored, never leave eachother's side. Then we met a young woman, no older than fifteen moons old. Surprisingly she didn't freak out when she found out that we came from the well or that Theron was a youkai. She led us into her house and served us tea and explained what her world was and the things they had. We were fascinated with all of it. Then an older man walked in the door and freaked when he saw Theron and his markings. He started yelling about demons trying to take advantage of his daughter and tried to attack us. Theron stood infront of me, baring his fangs to the man, but relaxed when the woman explained everything to her father. When everything had calmed down we all sat down again and talked. We learned that the woman's name was Furuka and her father's name was Jishou. They asked us about the past and we told them everything about us since they had been kind enough to tell us about them. Furuka offered to let us stay the night, but we declined saying we needed to get back. It was only then that we realized we didn't know how."

Cyan said with a smile. Kagome burst into laughter. She couldn't believe her grandfather had actually attacked her father. Theron and Cyan looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry. (giggle) It's just that grandpa was always (giggle) crazy when it came to demons. When he met (giggle) Inuyasha he flipped. It's good (giggle) to know he was always that way."

Kagome said in between giggles.

"Grandpa? So you still think of them as your family?"

Cyan asked and Kagome nodded.

"Hai. I'd spent the past eighteen years of my life with them. Even though they aren't my actual family I have so many memories with them. I still think of them as my family, just as I think of you guys as my family."

Kagome said truthfully and sighed in relief when Cyan and Theron smiled.

"So how _did_ you guys get back if you didn't know how?"

Kagome asked. She wanted to know anything she could about her parents. She'd told them everything about her life, it was only fair that they did the same.

"Well we told them we were unsure of how to get back and Furuka asked how we got there in the first place. Cyan explained that she had fallen into the well and I told them I'd jumped in after to save Cyan since a fall from the top of the well would have killed her. Then we were enveloped in those colors and wound up there."

Theron said and Kagome giggled.

"Furuka said we should try to get back the way we came. She followed us to the wellhouse and waved us off and wished us luck. Then Theron picked me up and jumped into the well. We were enveloped in the void of colors again and when we looked up from the bottom of the well we saw starts instead of the top of the wellhouse. Theron jumped out and we realized we were back."

Cyan said and Kagome nodded.

"What did you do after that? Did you guys tell anyone about the well?"

Kagome asked in a rush making Cyan laugh.

"No. We agreed that to keep Furuka and her world safe that we'd keep it a secret. Theron bid me farewell and left for his lands. I headed for the village close to the well. I'd decided to go back home since Theron and I met near my village."

"So you were from Kaede's village?"

Kagome asked surprised. The next time she saw the old woman she'd have to ask her if she knew her mother.

"Hai, but Kaede was still quite young. I'm unsure if she would remember me."

Cyan said seeing the question in Kagome's eyes.

"I'd still like to ask the next time I see her."

Kagome said and Cyan nodded.

"I'm sure you would."

Cyan said and Kagome smiled.

Silence followed as Kagome debated whether or not to ask her next question.

"Are you out of questions already Kagome?"

Theron asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No. I have another question."

"What is it?"

Cyan asked and Kagome sighed.

"Well after I was born, why did you have to put me in the well? I know you did it to keep me safe, but what made it unsafe for me to be here?"

Kagome asked and saw Cyan's eyes fill with tears and curl up into Theron's side. He wrapped his arms around her and answered Kagome's question.

"Well, Cyan and I continued to meet after our adventure to the future and we fell in love. My parents still didn't know. I had finally asked your mother to be my mate and she accepted."

Theron said and Kagome leaned onto the table.

"And? What happened next?"

"Well, we mated and I marked your mother as mine."

"When I woke up I was different. I had claws, fangs, and my miko powers were reacting strongly against me making me sick."

Cyan said as she remembered when she'd changed.

"I woke up at the feeling of distress from your mother and found I was laying with a demoness. I jumped back thinking she had killed your mother and bedded with me without me knowing. Then she turned to face me and when I saw her eyes I knew it was Cyan. I felt her miko powers go wild and try to attack her and I stopped them with my youkai. It took a while, but eventually she managed to make her youkai and miko energies live withing her in harmony without trying to harm her."

Theron said with a smile.

"And eventually I learned to use both just like you have."

Cyan said and Kagome smiled with a blush covering her face.

"Okay. Then what happened?"

Kagome asked and Theron sighed.

"When we told my parents they weren't too pleased that Cyan was part miko, but they accepted her."

"Then what made you guys-"

"My parents may have accepted her, but the other Lords didn't. They said I was disgracing my family line by having mated with her. Even though she showed she was more loyal and had more strength than their mates they still didn't accept her. It only got worse when she got pregnant."

Theron said and Kagome could tell by his voice that he didn't like the memory he was telling.

"When the news spread of Cyan's pregnancy several assassination attemps were pulled by the other Lords, except for the West. They disliked me choosiing Cyan as my mate they still chose to leave us be. However, the other Lords weren't as tolerant. They didn't want Cyan to have her pup. When we confronted them they didn't deny it. They told us flat out that they refused to allow the abomination growing inside of Cyan to be birthed."

"We went into hiding within the Eastern walls. We stayed hidden for three months, which is the length of any inu woman's pregnancy. The other Lords started to think we'd disappeared but still had their assumptions. I'd wanted something to eat that we didn't have where we were hiding and asked Theron to go get it for me. If I hadn't done that then they wouldn't have known we were still within the Eastern palace."

Cyan said and Theron kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright."

"When Theron came back I went into labor. The other Lords learned that Theron and I were still within the East and sent their armies and assassins to take care of us. Theron stayed with me during your birth and his parents protected us the best they could, but lost their lives in the process. The assassins and armies of the other lands were relentless to all who stood in their way trying to protect us. They killed them all tearing through the palace trying to find us. Just as Theron told me it was a girl they burst through the doors. I was too weak to do anything, so Theron sheilded me and you with his body. They all came into the room and started to advance on us. They told us to give them our child and they'd leave. I told them no. I told them they couldn't have my Kagome."

Cyan said with a smile.

"I was surprised with the name but I nodded my agreement to my mate. They advanced towards us, then the most miraculous thing happened that even to this day I don't fully understand how it happened."

"What happened?"

Kagome asked.

"Just as one of the demons from the Southern army stepped forward to attack we were all enveloped in a pure pink light. I didn't know what was happening. I just shut my eyes and held onto you and Cyan. When I opened my eyes we were in the meadow in Inuyasha's Forest. Cyan asked me how we got there, but before I could answer we heard a voice. It told us to place you in the bottom of the well with a note to Furuka and her father to take care of you until you came back to us. We did as it said, we didn't find out until later that that voice was the voice of Midoriko. Though we couldn't figure out where she came from-"

"She came from the jewel within me. When I first came here and mistress centepede attacked me she tore the jewel from my body. Midoriko was speaking to you from within me."

Kagome said and Theron and Cyan's eyes widened.

"From within you? I remember you telling us that the jewel was within you, but how?"

Theron asked and Kagome sighed.

"You've heard of the priestess Kikyo."

Kagome said more than asked and both her parents nodded.

"You told us about her."

"Yes, well before she died she was in love with Inuyasha and he her. Naraku tricked them both and made them attack eachother. Inuyasha stole the jewel of four souls to become a full demon and Kikyo shot him with one of her arrows and pinned him to the sacred tree. He was pinned there and put under a spell for the past fifty years. I was pulled through the well by mistress centepede and instead of being crushed to death I released the spell she had placed him under."

"How could you release _her_ spell?"

Cyan asked and Kagome sighed.

"Most people believe I could do it because I'm her reincarnation."

"You are not! You are our daughter. You're an original!"

Theron yelled and Kagome smiled.

"I've learned that that's not true. Just because Kikyo died while I was being born does not make me her reincarnation. I don't know what it means though, or why I _was_ able to break her spell but all I know is that I did. As she died Kikyo took the jewel of four souls with her. Her body was burned along with the jewel. It traveled through the spanse of the undead and found its way to me as I was being born. That's all I know, and that's only because on the night after I first showed up in this time period Midoriko came to me in a dream and explained it. She told me she chose me because I had a destiny in this time. I didn't understand what she meant until now."

Kagome said with a smile.

"And what is that?"

Cyan asked.

"To rid the world of the hanyou known as Naraku and wish the jewel of four souls gone."

"What about-"

Theron started but Kagome held up a hand to stop him.

"And once that is done I will accept my place as heir to the throne. If you still want me to."

Kagome said and was suddenly hugged by both her parents.

"Of course we still want you to."

Theron said.

"We'd never not want you Kagome. You're our daughter. We lost you once and we don't want to lose you again. We love you."

Cyan said and Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she hugged them back.

"And I love you guys."

Kagome said as they pulled away and sat back down. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Kagome remembered something.

"Hey, I got a question."

"What?"

"I understand that youkai challenge other youkai for different things."

"Hai..."

Theron said trailing off unsure of where Kagome was going with her question.

"I don't know why, but I know I'm going to be challenged for my right to rule after you guys. My question is _why_ am I going to be challenged for my right to rule? I mean I'm your daughter and it's mine by blood, right?"

Kagome asked and Theron sighed.

"Hai it is yours by blood. But you have to realize. You've been gone for so long, and most people don't even know you exist. They will challenge you to make sure you are strong enough, both physically and mentally, to rule the East."

Theron said and Kagome was silent as she took in this new bit of information.

"Kagome?"

Cyan asked a little worriedly.

"That's a little messed up, but okay. What exactly is going to happen in two days?"

Kagome asked and Cyan and Theron both smiled.

"It is simply going to be a gathering of youkai and some other guests. The other Lords will there as well."

Theron said and Kagome could hear the tension in his voice.

"Don't worry about it otou-san. I'm stronger than I was when I was born. I'm fully capable of protecting myself."

Kagome said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but against a full blooded taiyoukai? And there will be three there."

Theron said and Kagome's smile widened.

"Don't worry so much. I've gone up against some pretty strong opponents."

Kagome said. She just didn't include that Sesshomaru was one of them.

'Sesshomaru's going to be there.'

Kagome thought.

**'Good. Rin may not say it, but she still misses him.'**

Her beast said and Kagome sighed. She knew it was right. The little girl still missed the taiyoukai.

'I'll talk to her tonight.'

"Kagome? Are you talking to your inneryoukai right now?"

Cyan asked, her voice a little curious.

"Hai. How did you know?"

Kagome asked.

"Your eyes. They change color like Theron's when he talks to his."

Cyan said with a small smile.

"Looks like I have some traits from you guys after all."

Kagome said with a smile and that reminded her.

"Oh hey, that reminds me. My inneryoukai said I'd get my demonic attributes when I take my place on the throne. Is that true? Or can I get them now?"

Kagome asked and Theron smiled.

"You normally would have gotten them when you turned five, but because you were sent to the future we had to bind your powers and demonic attributes. If you don't want to wait till you take the throne then we'll just have to do the Blood Ceremony."

Theron said and Kagome sweat dropped.

"B-Blood Ceremony?"

Kagome asked worriedly.

"Theron, she could always take a mate and-"

Cyan said but was cut off immediately by both Kagome and Theron.

"NO! NO MATES!"

Cyan looked at her mate and her daughter before laughing.

"Seems like you have more in common with us then you knew."

Theron said and Kagome blushed.

"How does this Blood Ceremony work?"

Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"It's simple really. We simply exchange blood and your tie with us is strengthened and you get your demonic attributes."

Theron said and Kagome relaxed a little when it wasn't some kind of sacrificial thing.

"What's you think it was?"

"Nothing."

Kagome said with a blush and Theron just laughed.

**'Wait a second. He said it would strengthen your bond with them. Meaning that you'd become more a part of the East right?'**

'Hai. What are you getting at?'

Kagome asked her beast.

**'Well, would it do the same for Shippo?'**

'What do you mean?'

**'I mean, if doing this makes you closer to your roots and family, then wouldn't Shippo doing this make him officially part of your family?'**

Kagome thought about it and smiled when she realized that her beast might be right.

"Kagome?"

Theron asked bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"This ceremony, could my son Shippo do it as well?"

Kagome asked and Theron and Cyan looked at her shocked.

"You'd want him to become part of our family?"

Theron asked shocked and Kagome nodded.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

Kagome asked a little warily.

"No. We just didn't know if you'd want him to join our family as well or not."

Cyan said and Kagome looked at her confused.

"As well?"

Kagome asked.

"Hai. We would love to have Shippo join our family, but we were just afraid to ask you."

Cyan said and Kagome smiled.

"I'll ask Shippo what he wants to do. When can we do the ceremony?"

Kagome asked as she stood up.

"As soon as you want."

Theron said as he and Cyan did the same.

"Alright. I'll talk to my son then get back to you. Thank you for everything."

Kagome said before hugging them both and heading off to bed. She was so happy to know something about her parents and her past before her life in the future. She was home, and she was happy.

She walked into her room to find Rin and Shippo laying on their stomachs playing a card game she'd taught them a few weeks ago.

"Hey guys."

"Hey kaa-san."

They both said in unison and Kagome smiled as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey Shippo. Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>AN: I love you all, and see I made this one longer. Hope I explained some things. Thanks lara5170 for pointing some of those things out to me. Please review!


	18. The Blood Ceremony

A/N: I love you all so much. Thanks for the reviews. I still have some things I have to work on, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I loved writing the last chapter. My ideas just kept flowing. Sorry for any misspellings though. I can't really control where my fingers go when I'm tryping really fast. Anyone willing to put up with my craziness is welcome to become my beta. just message me and tell me how it works. Believe it or not I'm still quite new to this site. Anyways, enough with my useless rambling. On with the thing that made you click on this story. Love you all, read and review.

-Kit

* * *

><p>Shippo turned his head to look up at his mother.<p>

"What is it kaa-san?"

He asked as he sat up.

"How would you feel about becoming part of my family for real?"

Kagome asked and Shippo couldn't help but smile widely at his mother and jumping on her and hugging her.

"I'd love to kaa-san! You have no idea how happy I'd be."

He said into her chest as she held him close. Kagome sat up and pulled Shippo into her lap.

"But how is that going to happen kaa-san?"

Shippo asked after a while.

"My otou-san and kaa-san said there was a ceremony that would allow me to get my demonic attributes before taking my place as the ruler of the Eastern lands and I asked if it would let you become part of our family. Would you be willing to do that?"

Kagome asked and Shippo nodded.

"I'd love to kaa-san."

"Kaa-san, can I be part of your family too?"

Rin asked coming over to them. Kagome smiled and pulled her into her lap as well.

"Rin sweetie you know I'd love it if you joined my family as well, but you still have to think about Lord Sesshomaru. What would he think if when he came to get you you had the markings of the East and were part of my family."

Kagome said and Rin looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Rin, but the last thing I want to do is have Lord Sesshomaru mad at me. Do you want me to get in trouble with him?"

Kagome asked and Shippo looked between his mother and his sister.

"No."

Rin said sadly.

"I promise Rin, you can still call me your kaa-san. I wouldn't treat you any differently. You should know that."

Kagome said and Rin suddenly smiled and hugged her. Shippo smiled at the two infront of him.

"So when can we do the ceremony kaa-san?"

"As soon as I tell my otou-san and kaa-san."

Kagome said and Shippo smiled.

"Come on you two. We have two days before the ball, and Shippo you still don't know how to dance."

Kagome said and Shippo blushed as he and Rin got off his mother's lap. Shippo watched as his mother went to the door and called for a servant. She asked for her to go tell her parents she wished to do the ceremony and said to come get her and Shippo when they were ready.

"Alright. Rin, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru taught you how to dance."

Kagome said and Rin nodded.

"Good, then you'll be Shippo's partner."

Kagome said and Shippo looked up at her.

"But kaa-san, who will be your partner?"

He asked and Kagome thought a moment before see General Tai passing by in the hallway. She disappeared and came back into the room with him on her arm.

"Tai will be my partner."

Kagome said with a smile and all three looked at her in shock.

* * *

><p>Sai stopped at the gates of the Eastern lands and stared at the boar demon that wouldn't let her through.<p>

"Look, the Lord and Lady of the East sent word for guests to arrive for the upcoming ball. I'm just a litle bit early."

Sai said and the boar demon glared at her before relenting and letting her through. She growled at him in passing before heading for the throne room of the Eastern palace. The one good thing about the Eastern palace was that it was set out like the Western palace, just like how the Southern palace was set out like the Northern palace. Sai knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter before opening the door and walking up to the Lord and Lady.

She bowed low and waited for them to tell her she could rise.

"Sai, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

Theron asked and Sai smiled at him.

"You sent word about a ball coming up did you not?"

Sai asked as she stood up straight.

"Hai we did, for two days time."

Cyan said and Sai smiled sheepishly.

"May I be frank?"

Sai asked and they both nodded.

"I came to check on something. It would seem that my cousin has lost his ward. You remember Rin, the little girl he brought back from the dead. I heard that your daughter has two children with her. A kitsune, and a young girl."

Sai said and saw the look of understanding dawn in their eyes.

"You've seen Rin before, did you not realize it was her?"

Sai asked as she walked up to her old friends.

"We never thought that it could be her."

Theron said.

"So she is here?"

Sai asked and Cyan nodded.

"Can I see her?"

Sai asked and just as Cyan was about to answer her a servant came in and bowed low.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion m'lord, m'lady, but Lady Kagome said that she and her son are willing to do the ceremony and say to tell them when you are ready to begin."

The servant said and Sai looked from the light blue shoulder length servant back to her friends.

"Ceremony?"

Sai asked curious.

"Hai, Kagome is going to go through the Blood Ceremony."

Theron explained as he sent the servant away.

"Cyan would you mind setting up while I go get our daughter?"

Theron asked and Cyan nodded.

"Not at all. Sai, would you like to go with my mate to meet our daughter? You'll be able to see Rin, they share a room."

Cyan said and Sai nodded. She tossed Cyan the gift she'd brought before following Theron out of the throne room and down the hallway of the Eastern wing. They stopped infront of a door. Theron opened the door and stopped.

"What is it?"

Sai asked as she came to stand beside her friend. What she saw surprised her. Inside was her little cousin's ward dancing with a kitsune. And a woman with midnight black hair to her midback in a beautiful kimono dancing with one of the generals to the Eastern army. The general was the first to notice they had an audience and he immediately stopped dancing and snapped to attention. The black haired woman didn't seem to notice she simply switched partners to the kitsune while Rin sat down on the bed. She noticed Sai stood in the doorway and shot across the room and hugged her legs. She looked like she was about to scream with happiness until Sai shushed her. She nodded and both looked back to the two still dancing in the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome let Shippo twirl her to the music, glad that his last growth spurt allowed him to be able to do that easily. He and Rin both now came up to her chest. When Shippo lowered Kagome into a dip she felt him stiffen and looked up to see what was the matter. That's when she noticed they had an audience. She blushed red and stood back up straight with her son's help.<p>

"H-Hi."

Kagome said with a small smile.

"That was quite a display, though you would have been better off with a partner of your height."

Theron said and Kagome felt Shippo's aura change to one of shame.

"I think Shippo did wonderfully. He didn't miss a single step, I'm very proud of him. And Rin, you are an excellent dancer."

Kagome said with a motherly smile to the both of them.

"Thanks kaa-san."

Both said in unison and Kagome smiled.

"Kaa-san?"

A demoness standing with Rin's arms around her legs asked. Kagome looked at her and was amazed at her beauty. She had long, flowing silver hair down to her mid back. She was wearing what looked to be a fighting kimono, yet it could also be a evening kimono with it's simple but elegant patterns. Her eyes were a beautiful golden amber that reminded Kagome of a certain taiyoukai she knew. She had two magenta stripes on her face, but the thing that made Kagome realize she was from the West was the purple crescent moon on her forehead.

"Hai, Kagome said I could call her my kaa-san."

Rin said and Kagome smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

Kagome said walking up to the demoness and bowing to her.

"I'm Sai, I'm Sesshomaru's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome."

Sai said and Kagome blushed.

"Please, just call me Kagome. I really don't like people calling me Lady."

Kagome said and Sai nodded.

"Kagome, we are ready for you and Shippo. We'll hold the ceremony in the throne room. Tai, you're coming too."

Theron said as he turned and headed back down the hall.

"Hai m'lord!"

General Tai yelled before following after Theron. Kagome burst into a fit of laughter and Sai joined in.

"Come on Shippo."

Kagome said finally getting over her laughing fit. He ran to her side and they walked down the hall with Sai and Rin following. Rin and Shippo ran ahead, leaving Sai and Kagome to walk side by side.

"So, you're Sesshomaru's cousin?"

Kagome asked trying to be civil. She was only mad at Sesshomaru, not his cousin.

"Hai."

'As short with answers as her cousin.'

Kagome thought with a sigh.

"How did you manage to get Rin to call you kaa-san?"

Sai asked and Kagome smiled.

"It was a slip of the tongue on her part. Since then she's been calling me that ever since. I don't really mind, I know she misses her parents so I see no harm in it. I treat her like a daughter so she might as well see me as a mother."

Kagome said with a smile.

"I've got to hand it to you. Sessh has had several speach impairment teachers try and get her to talk properly, but all have failed. And yet you seem to have cured her third person problem in as little as four weeks."

Sai said with a smile and Kagome smiled back.

"You'll notice that Rin's changed a little, but she's still her happy-go-lucky self."

Kagome said and Sai nodded as they walked into the throne room. Sai sat with Rin and Tai along the wall, while Kagome and Shippo sat infront of Theron and Cyan.

"Kagome, Shippo are you two sure you want to do this?"

Cyan asked in a soft, but serious tone. Kagome looked down at Shippo who nodded and she turned back to her mother and nodded as well.

"Alright then, Theron, start the ceremony."

Cyan said and her mate nodded. He pulled a dagger from within his kimono and cut a line going from the veins in his wrist to the middle of his palm.

"Let me see your hands."

He said and Shippo looked up at his mother with a questioning look in his emerald eyes. Kagome nodded as she placed her hand in her fathers and her son did the same. Theron made a similar cut across Kagome's and Shippo's palm. Then he passed the dagger off to his mate. She made a cut across her palm as well then put the dagger down.

"We will now cross our bloodlines and your bond with us will strengthen Kagome."

Cyan said as she pressed her wrist to her daughters, then Theron repeated this action.

"As we cross our bloodlines with yours Shippo you will become part of our family even though you are not one of us by blood, this will make it so you are."

Theron explained as he pulled his wrist back. Kagome and Shippo looked down at their wrists and the wounds were already healing over. At first Kagome didn't feel any different, but then she felt something warm spread throughout her body until her whole body felt like it was tingling. And as she looked down at her wrist she saw dark green markings show up on her skin. She gasped and held out her other arm to see an identical mark surroundering her left wrist. She stood up and raced over to the mirror in the corner of the room and practically jumped for joy when she saw the dark green stripes across her cheeks and the dark green star on her forehead.

She turned back around and almost squealed with joy when she saw Shippo had a dark green star on his forehead as well as two dark green strips across his cheeks. Kagome turned to look at her parents and smiled at them before tackling them to the ground with a hug.

"!"

Kagome said as she sat up, pulling her mom and dad with her.

"No problem dear."

Cyan said and Kagome just smiled as she stood up. She couldn't help but stare at her wrists where her new markings sat. She was finally officially part of the East.

"Alright, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some rest."

Theron said and everyone nodded before leaving. Kagome, Shippo, and Rin headed back to their room, but stopped when Rin turned to Sai.

"Lady Sai, is Lord Sesshomaru coming tomorrow?"

Rin asked and Sai smiled down at her.

"He is Rin, but he won't be here until the evening."

"Okay. I'll wait to see m'lord."

Rin said with a smile before running up to Kagome and taking her hand. Kagome bid Sai goodnight before leading the children back to the room to get some rest.

'Tomorrow is the night of the ball. I wonder if Sesshomaru will really be there.'

Kagome thought as she crawled beneath the sheets of her bed.

**'All were invited so he should be.'**

Kagome's beast said and Kagome nodded before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate me because I ended it short after the ceremony. It took a lot out of Cyan and Theron to preform the ceremony. Sorry it wasn't as flashy as the ceremony Rin underwent in Starting Anew, but I couldn't think of anything else.


	19. Awakened to Changes

A/N: Enjoy guys. Read and review.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up and...felt different. Good different, not bad. She sat up and immediately stood up. She turned around and gasped when she saw that she had a long, flowing tail. She ran to the full length mirror in her room and gasped. Her ears had become pointed like her fathers, her eyes had changed in color from their blue-grey to sapphire with specks of dark green. Her nails were now deadly, poisonous claws and her hair had changed color. It was the same color as her tail. Pristine white with dark green at the end.<p>

"Shippo! Shippo wake up!"

Kagome yelled as she raced back to her bed.

"Mmm, what is it Kaa-san?"

Shippo asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look Shippo!"

Kagome said and Shippo opened his eyes to look up at his mother. His emerald eyes widened when he saw his mother had changed more than before. Her black hair had changed and now it was pristine white with dark green streaks through it. She had a tail that was the same as her hair, and her eyes had changed from blue-grey to a beautiful sapphire with specks of dark green.

"Kaa-san, you look so beautiful."

Shippo said and Kagome smiled.

"You changed too. Look."

Kagome said pointing to Shippo's reflection in the mirror. She was right, he had changed. His short cut auburn hair was still the same, but was now down to his shoulders with dark green tips at the end, and it looked as if his bangs had been dipped in a pool of green paint. The marks from the previous night stood out even more, and his emerald eyes seemed to shine even more. He ran his tongue over his teeth to find that his fangs were more pronounced. And he could feel the power of the Eastern bloodline running through his veins.

"Kaa-san, is this...is this really us?"

Shippo asked unsure, and slightly afraid that he'd wake up to find this was all just a dream.

"Yes baby, it's really us."

Kagome said gathering Shippo in her arms and hugging him tightly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a servant entered the room.

"Excuse me Lady Kagome, Lord Shippo, but M'Lord and Lady ask for your presence in the dining room."

The young panther demon said before bowing.

"We'll be right there."

Kagome said and the demon bowed again before leaving.

"Come on baby, we should get dressed. Today is the day of the ball after all."

Kagome said before standing up and going to her closet and picking out a nice dark green kimono with the symbol of the Eastern lands on the back. She picked out a nice evening outfit for Shippo from the clothes she'd brought back from the future.

"Here, once you get dressed we should go."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded before quickly getting dressed. Then they both headed out of the room and for the dining area.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared at the invitation in his hand in shock. The Eastern Lord and Lady were holding a ball in honor of the return of their long lost daughter. As much as Sesshomaru would have liked to ignore the invitation it was required that <em>all<em> Lords were to be present. Sighing to himself he called for a servant.

"Yes M'Lord?"

"Tell Jaken to look after the palace in this Sesshomaru's stead. I will notify him of my return."

Sesshomaru said and the servant bowed before leaving to fulfill his new duty. Sesshomaru got up and left his study. He walked past the stables and heard Ah-Un whining. The dragon had been devastated to learn that Rin was missing. Sesshomaru growled at his own incapability to keep a closer eye on his ward before taking to the skies and travelling towards the East. He'd arrive by nightfall, just in time for the ball to actually start.

* * *

><p>AN: Very short and I apologize for that, but this was mainly to see if I could get back into the story. And I think I might be able to. Please, read and review.


	20. Surprise Surprise

Kagome sighed as she watched all the dancing youkai, hanyou, and humans. She'd already danced with her father, and all the other Lords. Well, all of them except for Sesshomaru who had still yet to show up.

"Kaa-san, do you want to dance?"

A voice to her left asked and Kagome looked down to see Shippo looking up at her. She smiled sweetly before responding.

"Thanks sweetie, but no I'm fine. Why don't you go see if Rin wants to dance though. It looks like she might be a little bored."

Kagome said pointing towards Rin who was leaning against the wall across the room. She'd been dressed in a simple, yet elegant purple kimono with the Western Land's symbol on the back per Kagome's instructions. Her brown hair had been pulled back into two small braides on either side of her face, while the rest of it was left to hang down. She looked gorgeous. Shippo blushed when he saw her and nodded to Kagome before walking over to Rin. He bowed to her and held out his hand to her. Kagome saw Rin blush before hesitantly taking Shippo's hand. He then led her out onto the dance floor and they disappeared in the crowd of dancing couples.

Kagome smiled, but sighed again.

"What causes you such woe child?"

A voice behind Kagome asked and she turned to see Sai. She was wearing a fiery red kimono with a split going up the side, and her silvery hair was pulled up into a ponytail while some of it was left down to frame her face.

"I'm not a child."

Kagome said and heard Sai laugh as she came to stand beside her.

"Still, what's the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself? This is, afterall, your party."

She said and Kagome smiled.

"I know, and yes I am enjoying myself. It's just..."

Kagome trailed off unsure of how to word it.

"You wanted to talk with my cousin, right?"

Sai asked and Kagome blushed at being found out.

"Yes, but it's not like you think. I want to give him a piece of my mind at not being able to sense that Rin was in danger when I was and I had just recently come into my youkai powers."

Kagome said and Sai smiled at her.

"Well then, if you _really_ want to get under his skin then you should dance with him like nothing is wrong without telling him who you are. He won't be able to recognize you as you are now, I can guarantee it. Entrance him, make him curious about who you are, but don't tell him anything. Then, after your dance is over just as you're walking away tell him who you are. It'll drive him mad, then it'll make him curious as to how you came to be the way you are."

Sai said and Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about it.

"Alright, I'll do just that. As soon as he shows up."

Kagome said and Sai laughed.

"Good, cuz he's here."

Sai said, pointing across the room before disappearing. Kagome looked at where Sai had pointed, and sure enough, there stood Sesshomaru in all his glory. Wearing a more traditional kimono than his usual red and white hatori and hakamas. His shoulder guard and armor were gone, but his swords were still strapped to his waist. He looked over towards Kagome and when he spotted her his eyes widened. She smiled to herself when he walked over to her.

"So you are the long lost daughter of the East."

He said, sounding bored as usual.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?"

Kagome asked though she already knew.

"I am Sesshomaru Taishou, Lord of the Western Lands. And what is your name M'lady?"

He asked and Kagome smiled up at him.

"Why don't we dance Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome said and he narrowed his golden eyes at her, but still held out his hand for her. She took it and he led her out onto the dance floor.

"Are you not going to tell this Sesshomaru you're name?"

He asked and Kagome smiled as they swayed to the music. She could feel every eye on them, but ignored it.

"And why should I? You still talk in third person, how strange."

Kagome said and almost laughed when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow again.

The song ended and Kagome courtsied to him and turned to walk away, but stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder.

"By the way Lord Sesshomaru..."

Kagome said, catching his attention and making him turn back towards her.

"My name is Kagome."

* * *

><p>AN: short, and it sucks. I know and I'm sorry, but I did update. Read and review.


	21. Party Crasher

A/N: I apologize ahead of time if you guys don't like it, but it's the only thing I could come up with. At least I got an idea to continue the story with, you gotta give me props for that. Read and review.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. The young demoness he had just danced with was Kagome?<p>

'There is no way that it is the miko.'

He thought only to have his beast laugh at him.

**'Oh but it is. Can you not tell by her demeanor? It is different from the others.'**

Sesshomaru thought about it and had to agree with his beast.

'But how can she be the daughter of the East? Or a demoness for that matter?'

Sesshomaru asked confused as he watched the very much changed miko walk away.

**'I don't know, why don't you go ask her yourself?'**

His beast said and he growled as he realized if he wanted answers to his questions then he would have to speak with the former priestess.

Sighing to himself he followed after her. She walked out onto the balcony away from the other guests and he followed. As soon as he turned the corner he came face to face with the woman he was following.

"I can't believe you!"

She snapped and Sesshomaru looked at the demoness before him confused.

"How is it that a full blooded inu youkai can't sense that his ward is in trouble, but a newly awakened youkai can! What the hell does that say about you?"

The demoness yelled and there was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind of who she was. There was only one person foolish enough to dare and speak to him the way she was now.

"What are you talking about woman?"

Sesshomaru asked and felt her aura spike as she glared at him.

"I'm talking about the fact that Rin was in the woods, alone and injured, but you're fluffy ass was nowhere to be seen! How the hell do you not know that she needed your help!"

Sesshomaru stared at the woman before him in shock before narrowing his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>'Oh shit. You've done it now Kagome.'<p>

Kagome thought as she saw Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at her.

"Woman you will refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru in such a manner."

He said in a deadly serious tone and Kagome would have listened to him, had he not called her woman. She had a name and she preferred to be called by it.

"Look here Mr. Stickuptheass. My name isn't woman, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me. And I wouldn't have to speak to you like this if you had paid more attention to Rin! What would you have done if she'd di-"

Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru pinned her to the side of the castle. She gasped and looked up at him to see his normally golden eyes had turned pink.

"Watch your tongue girl."  
>Sesshomaru said and Kagome growled at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from her throat.<p>

"I am sick and tired of being talked to like I'm worthless. First by Inuyasha, now by you. Will it never end? I am the Shikon Miko. I am the daughter of Lord Theron and Lady Cyan! I am Kagome Nikole Shikai and I will _not_ be talked down to like I'm a dog!"

Kagome yelled as she dug her nails into Sesshomaru's hand. His eyes returned to normal and he glared at Kagome. She twisted his wrist and he whimpered.

"Kaa-san? What's going on out….here?"

Rin asked as she walked out onto the balcony. She stopped when she saw Kagome had a hold of Sesshomaru.

"Kaa-san?"

She asked and Kagome's anger vanished when she looked at the concern and confusion in Rin's eyes. She let go of Sesshomaru, who brought his wrist to his chest and glared at her, then walked over to Rin.

"I'm sorry sweetie, my emotions got the better of me. I was just angry as Sesshomaru for not being able to find you."

Kagome said and Rin nodded in understanding.

"That's alright kaa-san, I know Lord Sesshomaru tried his hardest."

Rin said as loyal as always and Kagome sighed. She watched as Rin walked past her to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. To Kagome's amazement he returned the hug.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my other guests. Rin, sweetie, you remember our deal right?"

Kagome asked looking at the brown haired girl before her.

"Hai, thank you for everything kaa-san. Ri-I mean I will miss you."

Rin said and Kagome smiled at her before walking back into the castle and leaving the two outside.

The rest of the night Kagome felt Sesshomaru's gaze following her every move. Finally, as the rest of the guests were leaving she turned to glare at him.

"What is your problem?"

She asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"My problem, miko, is you."

He said and Kagome growled at him before walking away.

"I'm not doing this tonight."

She called over her shoulder. She didn't have to look back to know he was following her.

"Miko, we need to talk."

Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned on him and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Look! We've had this discussion once before, but apparently since you have short term memory I'll remind you. My name is Kagome! Not woman, not miko, Kagome. Either call me it or leave me the fuck alone!"

Kagome said, accenting every word before turning away. She heard a growl behind her and ignored it until she was pushed up against the wall by a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Woman-"

Sesshomaru started, but Kagome cut him off.

"You just don't listen do you? Fine then, I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Kagome said before bringing her feet up and kicking Sesshomaru away from her. He growled at her, but she just smiled at him as she took out her dagger from the sheath on her thigh.

"I was hoping not to have to fight you Sesshomaru, but you leave me no choice."

Kagome said before crouching low. She saw Sesshomaru smirk at her before drawing his blade. She smiled as she started to circle him.

"Let's have some fun, shall we fluffy?"

Kagome asked before she lunged for him.


	22. Mates Already Chosen

A/N: Sorry, some people are slightly less cold hearted than usual, but I decided to be different. I will try to drag out the relationship but if I don't oh well. Hope you guys enjoy the update if not I'm sorry. Read and review.

* * *

><p>Kagome managed to knock Sesshomaru off his feet, but he quickly pushed her off and regained his composure. She smiled at him when she saw his eyes were glaring daggers at her.<p>

"Come on fluffy, is that all you got?"

Kagome asked and Sesshomaru lunged at her. She brought up her dagger and blocked his attack. He growled at her and she just smiled. She jumped back as his claws raked through the air towards her. She jumped over his head and kicked him in the back sending him forward. He rolled and lunged at her. Kagome was forced against a wall with Sesshomaru's sword against her throat.

"You've really got a thing for pinning me against things don't you fluffy?"

Kagome asked and Sesshomaru growled at her before increasing the pressure behind his sword. Kagome flipped the dagger in her hands and stabbed in into Sesshomaru's side. He yelled out in surprise and the pressure behind his sword lessened and Kagome kicked him away from her. She raced after him, grabbed the hilt of her dagger, pulled it out of his side and pressed it to his throat as she pinned him to the floor.

"Submit!"

Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru growled at her as his eyes started to bleed red. Kagome sighed before she put more pressure behind her dagger, drawing blood.

"Kaa-san stop!"

Kagome looked up to see Rin looking at her with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru used that moment of distraction to throw Kagome off him. She collided with a wall a few feet away and slid to the ground as the rubble fell around her.

She stood back up and glared at Sesshomaru who returned it full force. She lunged for him just as he lunged for her.

"Damn it I said enough!"

Rin said standing between the two of them, a sai holding off both of their attacks. Kagome looked at her surprised, but nodded and sheathed her dagger. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru and his eyes returned to normal and sheathed his sword.

"Good, now make up."

Rin said stepping out of the way, but her foot was tangled in Kagome's dress and Kagome fell forward. Sesshomaru went to catch her, but the added weight had them falling to the floor. Kagome landed on top of Sesshomaru and felt her lips crash against something soft and warm. Her eyes widened when she realized she was kissing Sesshomaru. She blushed and sat up instantly. Kagome felt the angry aura of several women in the room and blushed even more when she realized her guests had returned to watch her and Sesshomaru's fight.

The ground beneath her moved as Sesshomaru tried to get up. Kagome instantly jumped away and put as much distance between her and him as she could. She bowed her head and headed out of the room and ran to her room. She flopped down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

'Oh my God! That was my first kiss!'

Kagome screamed in her mind, then her eyes widened.

'My first kiss was with Sesshomaru! Oh God, I'm going to die. He's going to find me and kill me. But it wasn't my fault, it was an accident.'

Kagome growled into her pillow and heard her beast laugh.

'What's so funny?'

She asked and her beast smiled at her.

**'You are. I don't know about you, but I thought it was wonderful kissing him.'**

'You don't know what you're talking about. It was an accident, it wasn't even a real kiss.'

Kagome said sitting up and putting her pillow in her lap.

**'So you're going to tell me you didn't feel anything when you kissed him?'**

'Shock and embarrassment.'

**'Nothing else?'**

Kagome's beast asked and she thought about it. She had felt a small warm feeling spread throughout her body, but she'd just played it off as embarrassment.

**'That's what I thought.'**

'So what? It was my first kiss.'

Kagome said and her beast laughed at her.

**'You deny your feelings for him. I have already chosen who I want as a mate and you can only deny me for so long before I take control.'**

Her beast said and Kagome gasped.

'You wouldn't! You can't!'

**'Then don't take too long to figure out your feelings.'**

Kagome's beast said before going back inside it's cage. Kagome sighed and fell back among the pillows.

'This sucks.'

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru tried to catch Kagome, but they both wound up falling. He felt something soft and warm press against his lips and realized it was Kagome's. His eyes widened a fraction before she pulled away. She blushed a deep red and Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He tried to sit up and she jumped up and distanced herself from him. Then she lowered her head so her bangs were hiding her face and left the room. He stood up and looked around the room. He could clearly feel the anger coming from all the demonesses in the room and growled to himself.<p>

'It is annoying having so many women throwing themselves at this Sesshomaru.'

**'They wouldn't if you had mate.'**

Sesshomaru's beast said and he scoffed at the idea.

'I do not wish for a mate.'

Sesshomaru said as he walked into the crowd. As soon as he was in vicinity of the demonesses they instantly wrapped their arms around him and tried throwing themselves at him. Some promising for a wonderful night, others saying they'd do anything he wanted. Then some offered to kill Kagome for taking advantage of him. He growled and tore himself away from them. He managed to get away and hid in a hallway as they passed trying to find him.

**'See? If you had mate they would leave you alone.'**

Sesshomaru's beast said and as much as he hated to admit it, his beast was right.

'Even if I were willing to take a mate, there is no demoness out there that interests me.'

Sesshomaru said and his beast laughed at him.

**'You know that not true. Daughter of East plenty interesting to you.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast.

'I will _not_ mate her.'

**'So you no deny you interested in her?'**

Sesshomaru's beast asked and he sighed as he walked back into the other room to collect Rin and his cousin.

'No, she is….interesting to me.'

Sesshomaru admitted.

**'Well, you may not have accepted feelings for her but I have. I chose her as my mate.'**

'You do not control who I choose to mate.'

Sesshomaru said though he knew his beast had a part in it.

**'You choose someone else and I will kill them. You bed someone else and I kill them. You try to ignore your urges and I take over. She will be mate.'**

Sesshomaru's beast said and he sighed as he flew back towards his lands. He knew his beast could be unreasonable, but this was ridiculous and he could tell his beast was being serious. But Sesshomaru wasn't one to go down without a fight, and he'd be damned if he was going to let his beast have his way.

'We shall see.'


	23. Pestering Demons and Questions

A/N: I'm sorry if you guys dont' like this chapter, but it's the only thing I could come up with. I will work on getting back into this to finish it. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>'Go see him.'<strong>

'No.'

Kagome said with a sigh as she walked through the garden.

**'Go see him.'**

Her beast said yet again. Ever since the night of the ball her beast has been bothering her constantly to go see Sesshomaru. And to be honest, it was getting on Kagome's nerves.

**'Go see him. You know you want to.'**

Her beast said, trying a different tactic. Kagome stopped and took a deep breath.

'No! Now leave me alone!'

Kagome snapped at her beast only to have it laugh at her.

**'Why do you refuse to go see him? Is it because you don't want to? Or are you embarrassed about the kiss you two shared?'**

Her beast asked and Kagome blushed a deep red as flashes of that night filled her head.

'S-Shut up! I don't want to see him because I just don't want to. Is that alright!'

Kagome snapped as she started walking back towards the palace. Ignoring her beast's laughter as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>'Go see her.'<strong>

Sesshomaru's beast said once again and he growled in annoyance.

'This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. I have no intention of seeing her again.'

Sesshomaru said as he went back to the paper work on his desk, only to be interrupted by his beast once again.

**'Come on, you know you want to see her again. She is different from the others, you yourself like that about her. You can't deny that.'**

His beast said and despite how much he'd like to deny it, he couldn't argue with the fact that Kagome was indeed different from all the other woman that constantly threw themselves at him.

**'And you also liked the feel of her lips against yours.'**

His beast said and Sesshomaru groaned when his beast sent him images of Kagome and his kiss from the other night. The way she looked with a blush covering her face made her look so innocent, so enticing.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it of Kagome.

'Enough. I will not go see her so quit bugging me.'

Sesshomaru said and his beast growled.

**'No! I want to see her! And you know you want to see her too! So stop being so stubborn and go see her already!'**

His beast snapped and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock at his beast. It had never been so persistent on something. And if he was being honest with himself, he really _did _want to see her.

'Fine, I'll go see her once I finish. Will you quit pestering me now?'

Sesshomaru asked his beast with a sigh.

**'Hai.'**

Was his only response. He shook his head and looked over the scroll on his desk before swiftly signing his name at the bottom. He stood and left his study, heading to the Eastern gate of his palace heading in the direction that he and his beast both wanted to go.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed for about the millionth time in the past hour. She was restless and the fact that her beast was constantly pestering her about going to see Sesshomaru wasn't helping.<p>

'Why the hell do you care if I go see him or not?'

Kagome finally asked.

**'I've already told you. I have chosen him to be mate. We must spend time with mate.'**

Her beast said and she sighed once again.

'You may have picked him as a mate, but did you ever stop to think if he feels the same? What if he's already chosen someone to be his mate, then what?'

Kagome asked and heard her beast growl.

**'Then I kill them. No one but us is worthy enough to be his mate.'**

'You're hopeless, you know that?'

Kagome asked as she fell back among the pillows on her bed.

**'No, me just like mate.'**

'Don't call him that! He's not my mate. Hell, I don't even know if I like him like that.'

Kagome said and silence followed.

'Oh what? You finally decided to give me some peace and quiet?'

Kagome asked hopefully.

**'No, me just thinking.'**

'About?'

Kagome asked her beast warily. She didn't like the way her beast had said that.

**'Ways to help you see that you like mate as well.'**

Her beast said and Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Kagome asked in shock.

"Kaa-san? Is everything okay?"

Shippo asked as he walked into the room. Kagome sat up and looked at her adoptive son with a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine baby. I'm just thinking about some things."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded as he made his way to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Like what kaa-san?"

He asked curiously. Kagome smiled before ruffling her son's hair.

"About what happened during the ball between Sesshomaru and me."

Kagome said. She'd always been able to talk to her son about anything, they didn't hide things from each other and she wasn't about to start now.

"Kaa-san, I've been wondering."

Shippo started and Kagome looked at him expectantly.

"About what baby?"

She asked when he didn't say anything else.

"About your feelings towards Sesshomaru. What do you think of him?"

He asked and Kagome looked at him in shock before regaining her composure.

"Well, to be honest baby I don't know him all that well. I mean, sure we've met a couple of times while we were still traveling with Inuyasha and the gang, but all those times he was fighting with Inuyasha."

"Were you ever scared of him?"

Shippo asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No. The first time I met him in Inuyasha's father's tomb I knew he was a powerful and dangerous demon, but I wasn't afraid of him even then. Though, I think that was because at that time I thought Inuyasha could take on any enemy and would protect me."

Kagome said remembering how she felt when she first met Sesshomaru.

"There's never been an instance where you were afraid of him?"

Shippo asked and Kagome thought about it. She honestly couldn't think of a time she had ever been afraid of him. She shook her head and Shippo put a hand to his chin and thought quietly to himself for a while.

When he finally looked up, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about Inuyasha? Was there ever a time when you were afraid of him?"

He asked and Kagome blinked in surprise at the question before answering.

"Yes, there were a couple of times. But the majority of them were when he had lost himself to his inner demon. Every time that happened I was so scared I was going to lose my best friend. And the times when calling his name didn't do anything I felt like there was nothing I could do. He could turn on us at anytime and there would have been nothing I could have done about it. I don't know what it is, but seeing his eyes bleed red and his face being covered in jagged marks and having a feral look on his face just scared me."

Kagome said truthfully as she recalled a couple of the times that had happened to Inuyasha.

"How do you feel about him now?"

Shippo asked and Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What's with all the questions suddenly Shippo?"

Kagome asked and he just shrugged.

"I got bored and wanted to talk."

He said before looking up at her seriously.

"So?"

He asked and Kagome sighed.

"I can't stand him. For him to have chosen Kikyo over me. I mean, she's dead for crying out loud. I was by his side constantly for the better half of three years and I wore my heart out on a sleeve, but he never took notice of it. All he ever cared about was Kikyo, or the jewel shards. He never cared for me. Once I realized that, it hurt, but I did what was best for me and left. It was hard, but I wasn't going to stay with him. Of course, you coming with me did ease the pain of leaving everyone."

Kagome said with a smile at her son that he returned.

"Do you still love him?"

Shippo asked and Kagome smiled at her son sadly.

"No Shippo, I don't love him anymore. At least, not in that sense. He broke my heart too many times for me to forgive him. I love him as the friend I knew and fought with everyday for the shards of the jewel. I love him as the Inuyasha that used to risk his life to save me and the Inuyasha that would care for me when I was sick. I love him for how he was, but not for who he is, if that makes any sense."

Kagome said and Shippo looked at her confused.

"It doesn't."

He said and Kagome laughed.

"Let me see if I can't explain it better. Inuyasha was mean, we all know that."

Kagome said and smiled when Shippo nodded.

"But he was also kind in his own way. It wasn't very often that he'd show his kind side, but _that_ is what made me love him. I may no longer love him the way I did, but I still love the kind side of him that would worry over his friends and risk his life for them."

Kagome said and understanding shined in Shippo's eyes.

"Oh, now I get it."

He said and Kagome smiled.

"If you ever see him or Kikyo again, what will you do?"

He asked and Kagome sighed.

"I don't want to do anything, but if I have to I will. Kikyo still wants to kill me and if I have to I will kill her. I don't want to kill Inuyasha, but if I have to I will."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded.

"If given the chance, would you take the time to get to know Sesshomaru?"

Shippo suddenly asked and Kagome looked at him in surprise.

'Where did _that_ come from?'

**'Answer him.'**

Her beast said and she sighed.

"I guess. He does seem to be different, but he also has an air of arrogance around him that I can't stand. But…"

Kagome started, but trailed off.

"But….?"

Shippo prompted.

"But there's also something about him. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can trust him. It kinda scares me to be honest, but I like having at least one person that I feel like I can trust."

Kagome said and Shippo smiled at his mother.

Kagome felt a very powerful, very familiar aura heading their way and sighed.

'Looks like you'll get to see Sesshomaru after all.'

Kagome thought to her beast and it smiled in her mind. Kagome looked back at her son to see he had left. She sighed once again before heading out of her room to the courtyard.


	24. A Child's Antics and Attractions

A/N: Here you go Krista, just like i promised. Here's another chapter, i'm sure you guys have been waiting a long time for this. So here it is. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Without even realizing it Kagome ran down the flight of stairs leading out to the courtyard and across the huge lawn of the Eastern Palace. Her beast broke free of it's restraints and took over. Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru's aura and as she got closer tried to stop, but couldn't, so she jumped and knocked Sesshomaru to the ground.<p>

"Sesshy!"

Kagome said, her voice darker since her beast was in control. Sesshomaru stared up at her with wide golden eyes.

"Miko, get off this Sesshomaru."

He said and Kagome pouted.

"Aww, does Sesshy not want to play?"

Kagome asked before leaning down and burying her head into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. Kagome smelled Sesshomaru's arousal and her beast gained complete control. She pulled back when she heard Sesshomaru growl and was shocked to see his golden eyes were rimmed with pink. She smiled down at him.

"So Sesshy does want to play?"

Kagome asked and Sesshomaru growled up at her as his eyes bled red and his beast started to take over.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

A voice asked from behind them and Kagome turned to see her mother looking at both of them with a smile on her face.

"It would seem like you two are having fun, and as much as I'd like to leave you to it my mate would not approve."

She said and Kagome sighed before getting off of Sesshomaru who stood up.

"If you'll follow me Lord Sesshomaru, I'll show you to your room."

Cyan said and Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome before practically being dragged away by her mother.

'Damn it you annoying beast, give me back control!'

Kagome yelled at her beast and it sighed before going back to it's cage.

**'Fine, but you can no longer deny that he wants us.'**

Her beast said and Kagome sighed as she shook her head.

'No, his beast likes you.'

Kagome said and her beast sighed again.

**'Believe me, his beast likes us in general. As does he.'**

Her beast said and Kagome just shook her head before heading inside.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed to himself as he finished drying from his dip in the hot springs that Lady Cyan had shown him to so he could freshen up before dinner.<p>

'You will not take control like that again.'

He said to his beast as he dressed and stepped out into the hall, heading towards the dining room.

**'But mate wanted to play. Mate was happy to see us.'**

His beast said and he growled.

'She is _not_ this Sesshomaru's mate so stop calling her as such!'

He snapped at his beast and only got laughter in return.

**'You cannot deny you have an attraction towards her. Stop lying to me, because in truth you are lying to yourself.'**

Sesshomaru's beast said and he growled in annoyance at the fact that it was right. He did feel a sort of attraction towards the demon miko.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. It's so nice of you to join us."

Lady Cyan greeted as Sesshomaru walked into the dining room. He nodded in respect to her and her mate before taking a seat at the table. He noticed that Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Kagome will be down in a minute. She's still getting ready."

Lady Cyan said and Sesshomaru simply nodded in response. Everyone froze when they heard childish laughter and the scamper of feet running down the hall.

"Hahaha, you can't catch me kaa-san!"

A voice yelled before a flash of orange fur ran by the open hallway, followed shortly by a green and white blur.

"Shippo! Get your ass back here!"

A more feminine voice yelled and everyone knew immediately who it was. Sesshomaru by the aura, and the Lord and Lady of the East by the voice alone.

"Hehe, it would seem our daughter is having some trouble with her son."

Lady Cyan said and Sesshomaru just looked at her boredly before turning to watch Kagome pounce on Shippo and wrestle him on the ground.

"Give it back!"

She yelled and Shippo's laughter rang through the hallway.

'Just what does she want from the little kit that's so important?'

Sesshomaru wondered. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to find out for himself.

He walked down the hallway and into the living room where the two were currently wrestling. Some sort of black, lacy fabric was clutched in the little kit's hands and Kagome was trying to get it from him.

"Shippo! Give me back my fucking bra!"

She yelled, not having noticed Sesshomaru's presence, but Shippo did and he stilled and stared wide eyed up at him.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in her room getting ready when she heard someone at her door.<p>

"Come in Shippo."

She called as she pulled on her panties. She'd taken a quick little dip in the hot springs to get Sesshomaru's scent off her so that her father wouldn't ask questions. This wasn't the first time Shippo had seen Kagome naked, so it didn't affect him. That, and he still thought of her as his mother.

"Everyone's waiting for you kaa-san."

He said and Kagome sighed.

"Alright. Hand me my bra and I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Kagome said and Shippo nodded and went to grab Kagome's black, lace bra when a sudden idea popped in his head. A mischievous smile broke out across his face that Kagome knew all too well.

"Oh no you don't. Shippo, don't you dare."

She said, but it was too late. He was already across the room and running out into the hallway laughing. Kagome quickly pulled on the her clothes from earlier and chased after her son.

"Hahaha, you can't catch me kaa-san!"

Shippo yelled as he ran from Kagome. She growled and sped up.

'Damn him.'

"Shippo! Get your ass back here!"

Kagome yelled as she chased her son through the hallway passed the dining room. She tackled him to the floor in the living room and they wrestled on the floor as she tried to get her bra back from her son.

"Give it back!"

Shippo just laughed and Kagome growled in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Shippo! Give me back my fucking bra!"

Kagome yelled at her son as she pinned him down. He suddenly froze and Kagome was able to pry her bra out of his hands.

"Yes!"

She cried in triumph before Shippo smirked up at her and grabbed it again and hopped out of her reach.

"Why you little….."

Kagome said as she started to go after him, but a strong pair of arms stopped her. She fought against them until she was turned around to face Sesshomaru of all people. Now the knowledge that Sesshomaru had his arms around her and he was so close should have made Kagome stop struggling, but it only had the opposite effect. She struggled even more against his tight hold, which in turn had certain effects on the young demon lord as well as on her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched amused as Kagome wrestled with the fox child to get back some kind of fabric she called a 'bra'. When the kit stilled she grabbed it from him and smiled in victory until the fox kit took it from her again and ran off. She was about to go after the kit again, but Sesshomaru stopped her. She fought against his hold until he turned her to face him. She paused for just a moment as realization hit her as to who was holding her back, then her efforts to get out of his arms increased. Her body was pressed up against his and her movements were making their bodies brush against each other in such a way that Sesshomaru's arousal started to rise, but what shocked Sesshomaru was the fact that so did Kagome's. Sesshomaru noticed she had on no bindings around her breasts and could feel her nipples harden through the fabric of her clothes as she continued to move against him. He tightened his grip on her and growled low in his throat. Kagome stopped moving instantly and looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise. The scents of his arousal mixed with hers only made him want her that much more. There was no more denying it, he was indeed attracted to the demon miko in his arms, as she was to him.<p>

He growled again as he pulled her closer against his body and leaned in. He brushed his nose along the skin of her neck and felt her shiver beneath him. He ran his tongue along her skin to taste her and she mewled. He smirked before pulling back to stare into her eyes. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, but what shocked him was that Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.


	25. Shocking Questions and Dark Beginnings

A/N: I apologize ahead of time if it seems suddenly out of whack. Keep in mind it has been a LONG time since i last looked at this fiction. I will try my best to get back into the swing of things. At least i got the ball rolling again. Please, read and review. Shoutouts at the end.

* * *

><p>Theron stared at the doorway leading out into the hallway in shock. He could clearly smell both Lord Sesshomaru's and his daughter's arousals. In the blink of an eye he was out of his seat and standing in the doorway of the living room. He stopped and his mouth fell open in complete shock as he saw his daughter and the young demon lord of the West making out in his living room. His mouth was opening and closing much like that of a fish out of water.<p>

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies."

His mate said and he turned to look at her in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"I know dear, but she is old enough to choose what she wants to do. So let's leave them be."

Cyan said before pulling Theron with her back down the hall and to the dining room. Shippo, having heard their conversation, followed quickly behind.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe she was kissing Sesshomaru for the <em>second<em> time, but unlike the first time this was no accident and _he_ had kissed _her_. She felt Sesshomaru's arousal pressed against her stomach and flushed. They were all but dry humping each other where they stood. Finally, Sesshomaru broke the kiss allowing both of them to breathe. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Kagome blushed as she looked into his golden eyes. They were usually so cold, but they seemed so warm, so caring right now that it made her feel privileged to be the one to see them this way.

"So what now?"

She asked after a while. Being honest to herself she didn't want to move from her spot, his arms were still wrapped around her in a loving way and he was so close it made her heart feel warm. She was slightly afraid that he'd say his beast took control and she meant nothing to him, but she knew it'd be a lie because his eyes were completely golden right now, no traces of red anywhere. Not even a smidge of pink.

"Kagome, would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

He asked in a low whisper and Kagome couldn't believe it. Out of everything for him to have said, that was the _last_ thing she could have ever thought he'd say.

'H-He wants to court me? Why?'

Kagome wondered.

**'Because he finally admits his feelings for you. You kissed him back and enjoyed it, and you know it. Can you honestly say you don't want to be with Sesshomaru?'**

Her beast asked and Kagome thought about it. She compared her interactions with Inuyasha to her interactions with Sesshomaru. Sure they never really talked all that much, but he never treated her like dirt and for some reason she felt like she could trust him. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to be with him.

**'Answer him before he takes your silence the wrong way you dolt.'**

Her beast said and Kagome mentally nodded.

"Yes."

She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, but he still heard her. She was shocked when a small smile spread across his face. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile and it warmed her heart to know she was the cause of it. Kagome blushed when Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened as he pulled her closer against him, but she forgot about that when his lips crashed against hers again.

* * *

><p>Several miles away, in a location unknown to anyone else a white baboon clad figure stared out of the windows in his castle, an evil smile on his face.<p>

"I think it's about time we ended this."

He said with a low chuckle.

"Kagura, you know what to do. Do not fail me."

He said and the young wind demoness nodded.

"Yes Naraku."

She said before leaving the room accompanied by her sister Kanna and heading out to do as the evil hanyou ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts<strong>

**OokamiLover19: **I was trying my best not to laugh while writing that part, but I was unsuccessful. You have helped me a lot with my writing. Co-Authoring with you was probably one of the best things I've decided to do in a long time. **Everyone should check out mine and Ookami's story Jealousy of Demons. We both worked really hard on it and would appreciate the reviews. She is an amazing writer and you should check out her stories. **I'm glad you still like my stories, I'll try and update soon.

**LoveInTheBattleField: **I plan on it. I haven't really checked on my other stories in a while. I hope to change that. I just wonder what I'll do when I finally finish them all.

**lakeya2700: **Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**DemonPuppeh:** He is isn't he? What'd you think of this chapter? Not as much mischief, but still. It was needed to get the ball rolling.

**darkpsychoqueen:** I'm sorry, but it seemed perfect to end it there so I did. You can't say you didn't enjoy it though. Or maybe you can, but I hope you did enjoy it. I will try my best to update more. There will be more KagxSessh action in the future, just stay with me.

**IWishYouKnew: **Sorry, I really didn't mean to drop this story for so long. But at least I'm updating again right? Thank you for that though, that made me really happy to know you like my story enough to call it amazing. I will try my best to keep updating for all of you guys, all I ask in return is you guys keep reviewing.

**INUGIRL: **I'm pretty sure a lot of people have been waiting for me to update again. I'm sorry I've made you all wait so long, i promise to make it up to you guys somehow.

**SangoMarie**: Hahaha, i liked your review. Even though it wasn't really about the chapter. I will post more soon, i promise.

**All shoutouts are now over. Please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Till then, much love,**

**-Kit**


	26. A Message From the Winds

Kagura sighed as she flew towards the monk and demon slayer. Today was going to be very irritating. She landed a few feet away and had Kanna stay behind as she crept closer to the small village the demon slayer lived in.

"What do you want Kagura?"

A voice called out and Kagura looked up to see the demon slayer and the monk glaring at her from behind the walls of the fortress.

"I'm suppose to fight you two and make a big deal about Naraku wanting to start the final battle and all, but I honestly don't feel like it. So in short, be in Farcira's Forest two days from today and be ready for it all to end."

Kagura said before using her rekki to enlarge the flower she plucked from her headband and used the wind to fly away. She picked up Kanna on the way before heading in the direction of the hanyou and his dead priestess. It still sickened her to think that Inuyasha chose the dead priestess over Kagome. They were never on the best of terms, and Kagura only did Naraku's bidding because he held her and her sister's hearts, but his decision still didn't sit well with her. Kagome was kind and loving towards everyone, whereas Kikyo was cold and spiteful. While training Kagome to be ready to kill Naraku she had told Kagura and Kanna about how it was because of her soul that the priestess was even still alive. Kagura had asked why Kagome didn't just call back her soul and the young miko had said because despite everything Inuyasha had done to her, even he deserved to be with the one he loved.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha froze when he smelled Naraku nearby, but scoffed when he realized it was only Kagura.<p>

"What do you want wench?"

He asked once she landed a few feet infront of him and Kikyo.

"I'm only here to deliver a message."

She said and Inuyasha looked at her confused.

'What message could she possibly come to tell me?'

He wondered.

"Naraku wishes to finish things once and for all. Be at Farcira's Forest two days from now."

Kagura said and Inuyasha ran forward to try and get her to say more, but she was already gone in a gush of wind.

"Damn her."

Inuyasha said as he stared up into the sky.

"Come Inuyasha. Farcira's Forest is a ways off and if we are to get there by the appointed time we should leave now."

Kikyo said and Inuyasha nodded before kneeling so she could climb on his back. It still shocked him how different it was carrying Kikyo compared to carrying Kagome. Kikyo was so cold, where Kagome had always been so warm. He shook his head clear of thoughts like that.

'Stop it, Kikyo is my mate.'

He said to himself as he took off running towards the East where Farcira's Forest lay.

**'Then why have you only laid with your 'mate' once?'**

His beast asked and Inuyasha was going to say something back, but he honestly didn't have an answer. He just, couldn't bring himself to do it again. The first time had been pleasurable sure, but her body was so cold. He had been noticing more lately that this Kikyo was not the same Kikyo he'd known so many years ago. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep her alive like this. Maybe he should let her memory go and help Kagome get her soul back, but that would leave him all alone.

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he sped up. He'd think about that later, right now all that mattered was getting to Farcira's Forest and killing Naraku.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking around in the garden with Rin and Shippo as she thought about the day before. Sesshomaru had asked her if he could court her and she'd agreed, so now they were mates-to-be. Theron and Sesshomaru had had a very long conversation when they'd finally made their way back to the dining room. Cyan had been happy to learn of her daughter's new courtship, her father, not so much. But in the end he had said as long as Kagome was happy with it, then he was too.<p>

"Kaa-san, look!"

Rin called out and Kagome looked up to see Rin pointing at a star shaped flower with purple and blue petals. It was beautiful, but it wasn't her favorite. She preferred orchids.

"Very pretty Rin."

Kagome said and the brown haired girl smiled before running after Shippo.

The wind suddenly picked up and Kagome noticed the familiar aura of Kagura and Kanna before she even saw them. They landed a few feet away from her. Shippo and Rin had run off, leaving the three alone.

"What brings you two here?"

Kagome asked calmly. Ever since Kagura and Kanna explained their situation to her she had come to think of them as her friends. They had taken a huge risk to train her to be ready for when the final battle took place.

"It's finally time Kagome."

Kanna was the one who spoke.

"Time for what?"

A masculine voice asked Kagome's question before she could and she turned to see Sesshomaru walking up behind her. He glared at the two demons infront of him and Kagome sighed.

"Naraku has decided he wants this all to end and has sent me and Kanna to tell you all that in two days time the battle shall take place in Farcira's Forest. We will help you any way we can Kagome, but we can't do anything as long as Naraku holds our hearts."

Kagura said and Kagome nodded.

"I understand."

She said and noticed how Sesshomaru kept glaring at the two before them.

"Oh quit it, they're not what they seem. Believe me when I say they want Naraku dead as much as, if not more than, us. The only reason they still do his bidding is because he can kill them with a squeeze of his hand. He holds their hearts, quite literally in the palm of his hand."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru's glare softened just a bit.

"Thank you for telling me. And I promise I will do everything I can to free you two."

Kagome said and Kagura and Kanna both bowed to her before leaving in a gust of wind. Kagome sighed before turning to look up at Sesshomaru.

"It looks like it's finally time. Come on, I need to tell my parents goodbye."

Kagome said as she walked past Sesshomaru to find her parents. She wasn't scared like she would have been some years ago, she was actually a little anxious to get this over with. Four years. Four years of pain and suffering. Four years of needless deaths and sorrow. Four years of demons killing innocent people, of _people_ killing innocent people all because of the corruption Naraku caused because of the Shikon no Tama. If anything, Kagome was a little more than ready to get all of this over with. Even if that meant she had to die to make it happen.


	27. Preparation Both Physically and Mentally

A/N: Sorry if this seems a little bit rushed. So many ideas are swimming around in my head and I kinda didn't want to do a time skip just yet. I'll get to the good parts soon. I just had to find some way to incorperate all of them heading to the same place for the battle you know? Sorry if you guys don't like it, please read and review regardless.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san, please don't go!"<p>

Shippo cried and Kagome sighed.

"Don't start that Shippo. And why are you acting like you aren't coming? I taught you to fight myself."

Kagome said and her son looked at her confused before understanding dawned in his bright green eyes.

"I-I'm coming with you?"

He asked and Kagome nodded.

"Of course. You're no longer a young, defenseless kit. I made sure of that myself."

Kagome said with a smile and Shippo returned it.

"But Shippo's going! Why can't I go and fight too?"

Kagome turned at the sound of Rin's voice. She was following after Sesshomaru who was walking over towards him, a frown on his face.

"You're not going and that's final Rin."

He said and Kagome saw Rin glare at him. She had grown just like Shippo had. Even if she had known how to fight before she got separated from Sesshomaru she wouldn't be so defiant as she is now. Normally if Sesshomaru had said she couldn't do something she'd say 'okay' or 'good luck Lord Sesshomaru' or something like that, but she was glaring at him and still refusing to be left behind.

"No! I can fight now. I'm not as useless as I was. I could almost take down General Tai by myself!"

She cried and Sesshomaru looked like he was about to snap.

"She's right Sesshomaru."

Kagome said, deciding it was time she stepped in. He turned to look at her in surprise before glaring at her.

"That doesn't matter. If something were to happen to her and she were to die I wouldn't be able to bring her back. Tensaiga only brings a person back once."

He said and Kagome finally understood the real reason why Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to go with them.

"I won't-"

Rin started, but a look from Kagome made her stop.

"Sesshomaru, look at me."

Kagome said softly as she reached up and made him look at her. He was clearly upset and Kagome sighed in sympathy with him.

"How do you think I feel about having my son come with me? I know you feel that Rin is a daughter to you but listen, she is very capable of taking care of herself."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru was about to cut in, but she beat him to it.

"And even if we did make them stay back, you know as well as I do that they would just find a way to get to the forest and join the fight anyway because after all, they are our kids and therefore just like us."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked at her in shock as he realized she was right.

"Fine."

Sesshomaru said after a while and Kagome could hear Rin cheering as she and Shippo ran inside to get prepped for battle. Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru to get ready herself only to have a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a hard chest. She flushed as she looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

"You are one hell of a negotiator."

He said and Kagome smiled up at him sheepishly. He leaned in close and buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Please be careful."

He whispered in her ear and Kagome blinked in surprise as she realized he was concerned about her as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close, and after a while Sesshomaru returned the gesture.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I have a reason to come out of this alive."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru pulled back to look at her confused.

"What is that?"

He asked confused and Kagome smiled up at him.

"You."

She said before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. He responded almost instantly and deepened the kiss. Kagome pulled away when she felt Shippo and Rin's auras coming back. She smiled when she heard Sesshomaru growl in annoyance.

"Be careful."

Theron said as he and Cyan walked up to see their daughter off.

"We will be."

Kagome said before Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and called his youkai cloud beneath him. Shippo and Rin both jumped on before he took off. Kagome waved back at her parents as Sesshomaru headed off towards Farcira's Forest.

'This is finally going to happen.'

Kagome thought as she turned to look at the large forest off in the distance. That was where the fight was going to take place. She sighed before leaning into Sesshomaru's strong frame. She felt his arms tighten around her and smiled at the small amount of comfort she got from it. By the end of things, she might actually grow to love the demon lord at her side. That is if they both survive what lays ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Miroku held onto Sango as tightly as he could without squishing her. She was urging Kilala to go as fast as she could without over exerting herself. He could tell the woman he held in his arms was just as anxious to end this as she was. Though they'd both confessed their love for one another they'd both agreed not to do anything until the curse was lifted from his left hand. But Miroku had proposed to Sango before they left the slayer's village earlier that morning and she'd said if they survived then she'd marry him. Finally after four years of suffering, by the end of the battle that was to come, it would all end. One way or another.<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo could barely suppress the smirk that wanted to creep onto her face. She could feel the live miko heading in the same direction as Inuyasha and herself.<p>

'Looks like I will not only rid the world of Naraku, but I will also gain the soul of that girl so that I may live.'

Kikyo thought as Inuyasha sped through the forest. In only two days everything would come to a close and Kikyo could barely contain her excitement. The dead priestess was now so different from her original self that it was almost unbelievable that they were indeed the same person. The pain and suffering she'd been through had warped her soul, but she didn't care. All she cared about was killing Naraku and taking possession of both the Shikon Jewel as well as the soul that was rightfully hers.


	28. The Battle Begins

A/N: Okay, i may be imagining things but to me the fight scene seems really weird. Maybe it's cause I haven't done one in a few days, but whatever. Read and review and tell me what you think. Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER<strong>

**-All of them have reached the forest-**

Kagome blinked in surprise when she saw that Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't together with Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Sango ran over to her and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh my Kami Kagome! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Sango cried and Kagome smiled at her friend as she wrapped her arms around her in return. Miroku started to hug her once Sango released her, but a growl from Sesshomaru stopped him and had him looking at his friend in confusion.

"Hehe, sorry about that Miroku. He's a little possessive."

Kagome said with a small blush as understanding dawned on the monk.

"You two are mated?"

Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"I am courting her."

Sesshomaru answered for her and Kagome blushed at the look of shock on her friends' faces. But she wasn't ashamed, she had no reason to be. She looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyo and noticed the death glare Inuyasha was giving his brother and rolled her eyes at him. It was then that Kagome noticed the way Kikyo was looking at her. Normally when the two met it was never under good circumstances, but Kikyo had never looked at her the way she was now. Like she planned to kill her like she would any other demon, and Kagome shivered as she realized she probably would if she were given the chance.

'Okay, I won't attack her unless she attacks me.'

Kagome thought to herself as she turned her attention back to her friends and Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku were staring at Shippo in surprise. They couldn't believe Kagome had allowed him to come, but they couldn't deny he was different than before.

"How come Kagome allowed you to come?"

Miroku asked curiously and Kagome stiffened as she felt Naraku's presence coming their way, and fast.

"Now is not the time guys."

Kagome said drawing everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her confused before Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo felt Naraku's presence coming towards them. Then Sango and the others noticed. Kikyo and the others aside from Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in shock. They couldn't believe she'd sensed him before even Sesshomaru or Kikyo. Suddenly Naraku's sinister laughter filled the clearing in the forest all of them were gathered in.

"It seems like you all got my message. Good. Now I don't have to waste my time to hunt you down to kill you, you've all come to die on your own."

He said with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha drew his sword as everyone else got ready.

"If anyone's going to die today Naraku, it's going to be you!"

Inuyasha yelled before sending a Wind Scar at him and effectively starting the battle.

* * *

><p>Naraku laughed at the fool Inuyasha's feeble attack against his barrier. It hit and faded away, not even leaving a scratch.<p>

"Hahaha, you can't even get past my barrier."

Naraku said laughing at the hanyou before sending his tentacles after him. He suddenly felt a pressure against his barrier to his left and turned to see the demon slayer astride her fire neko and the monk attacking his barrier.

"Kohaku!"

Naraku snapped and the boy jumped down from his place on Kagura's feather and joined the battle. With the distraction of her brother the demon slayer was useless and the monk's love for her made him helpless but to make sure she was okay.

"Die Naraku!"

Inuyasha's yell had Naraku turning back to see the hanyou charge at his barrier. His sword clashed with his barrier and he got knocked back.

"Kikyo, now"!

Inuyasha yelled and Naraku froze at her name before he felt the power of her kekki. He turned to see her pointing a purification arrow at him and his barrier. She released and the arrow sailed through the air and stuck in his barrier, but did nothing more than hang there as his miasma dispersed her powers around the arrow.

"Hahaha, even though you have been brought back priestess you only have half a soul, one that doesn't even belong to you and so therefore your powers are weakened."

Naraku said before sending his tentacles after her. If he could kill her then Inuyasha would be of no threat.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched from the sidelines as Inuyasha and her friends attacked Naraku and having no effect. Kikyo's arrow managed to sink into his barrier, but lost it's holy power once it was surrounded by Naraku's miasma. Her eyes widened as she saw him send his tentacles after her and Inuyasha cried out since he was too far away to reach her in time. Kagome drew her bow and fired a holy arrow towards Kikyo just as the tentacles were about to pierce through her clay body. They disintegrated and Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and moved her out of the way. Kagome heard Naraku cry out in pain and smirked up at him to see him glaring daggers at her.<p>

"Now that I've got your attention."

She said her smirk widened just a bit.

"Who are you demoness?"

Naraku asked and Kagome laughed as he sent tentacles after her that she easily dodged.

"You really don't recognize me? I feel hurt Naraku, truly I do."

Kagome said in a mock hurt tone in which succeeded in pissing the evil hanyou off.

"It matters not who you are, you shall still die!"

He said as he sent more tentacles after her. Kagome wanted to laugh at how easy it was to dodge them, but froze when she heard Shippo cry out. She turned to see him pinned to the ground with one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through his leg.

Eyes flashing red, Kagome ran towards her son claws shredding through tentacles that blocked her path. She knelt down next to Shippo and used her miko powers to make the tentacle in his leg disappear.

"You okay Shippo?"

She asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine kaa-san."

He said as he got to his feet. He looked up and his green eyes widened in fear.

"Kagome look out!"


	29. Hearts of Stone and Thanks

A/N: Sorry that I'm drawing this out, but I remembered so much that I said I'd do and had to find a way to incorporate that. Sorry if you don't like it. But please read and review anyway.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru heard Shippo yell Kagome's name and turned to see Naraku sending several tentacles towards her. She turned around and they started to pierce through her skin. Sesshomaru acted on instinct and used his light whip to slice them in half and they fell to the ground.<p>

"Kagome, are you okay?"

He asked as he got to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They barely hit my skin before you got them."

She said and Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"Kagura! Kanna!"

Naraku yelled and the two came forward. Sesshomaru growled at them, but noticed the solemn looks on their faces. They truly didn't want to do this, but they had to.

"Kagome, do what you can for these two. We will take care of things here."

Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked at him confused before nodding and heading off towards Naraku's castle.

"Stop her!"

Naraku yelled and Kagura half heartedly went after Kagome only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran as fast as she could through the abandoned halls of Naraku's castle that sat nestled in Farcira's Forest. She didn't need to be told where to go, she could feel the two beating hearts of Kagura and Kanna just fine and was using that to lead her through the castle. She just hoped that Sesshomaru and the others could handle things until she got back. She threw open and door to reveal a room that looked like a throne room of sorts. She walked in and noticed there were two jars against the wall and her eyes widened when she saw the contents of each were beating.<p>

'This is it.'

She thought before closing the door and putting a barrier around the room so Naraku wouldn't know what she was doing and stop her. She carefully pulled out both Kagura and Kanna's hearts and gently laid them on the floor. Then pulled out two rocks that were the same size. Kagome had already found a way to help Kagura and Kanna. She hovered her hands above Kanna's heart first. She felt the youkai within it pulse and Kagome smiled. Kanna could feel her from her place on the battle field and knew she was helping her. Kagome moved one hand above the stone the same size as Kanna's heart while keeping the other above her actual heart. She used her rekki and kekki both and transferred a bit of youkai to the rock and smiled when it transformed to look just like Kanna's heart. It even pulsed with the same kind of youkai, but it was after all, still just a rock. Kanna's heart disappeared and Kagome smiled as she knew it returned to its owner, then moved on to do the same to Kagura's. When she finished she put both 'hearts' back into the jars before lowering the barrier around the room and hurrying back to the battle field.

She got to the courtyard of the castle before she was stopped by none other than Kikyo. She had an arrow pointed at Kagome heart and she sighed.

"Really? You're going to kill me instead of killing Naraku? Do you not see what's wrong with that?"

Kagome asked and Kikyo simply laughed at her.

"I will be taking the soul that rightfully belongs to me, then I will kill Naraku."

Kikyo said before leveling her arrow and getting ready to fire.

"You know what, I am honestly getting tired of this."

Kagome said before drawing her dagger and charging at Kikyo. She ducked as the arrow flew at her and got behind Kikyo. She pressed the dagger to Kikyo's throat and held her arms down so she couldn't do anything.

"You know, I was perfectly fine with allowing you to live so that Inuyasha could find his happiness, but if you are going to continuously try to attack me to take _my_ soul then I'll just kill you now. You're choice."

Kagome said and heard Kikyo growl.

"Fine, I'll stop."

Kikyo said and Kagome released her and started to head towards the main fight, when she felt something sharp hit her back. She howled as she felt the tingling sensation of being purified. Kagome reached back and pulled out Kikyo's arrow before turning to glare at the dead priestess.

"Okay bitch, now, you're gonna die."

Kagome said before charging at her. Kikyo drew another arrow, but Kagome was faster. She had knocked the bow and arrow from Kikyo's hands and pinned her to the ground with the dagger pressed against her throat once more.

"Please, think of Inuyasha."

Kikyo said, trying to beg for her life.

"I am."

Kagome said before she drew the dagger across the dead priestess' throat, killing her.

Kagome stood up and watched as Kikyo's body disappeared and the souls within were released. She saw a blue one just hovering above the ground and called it to her. It was hers after all. She felt her body glow with the warmth of her soul being returned to her.

"Thank you Kagome."

A voice said and Kagome looked up to see Kikyo's soul.

"Kikyo?"

Kagome asked confused and Kikyo smiled at her.

"Thank you. My soul had become corrupt and evil by having been brought back. Thank you for setting me free again. Tell Inuyasha, I love him."

Kikyo said before her soul disappeared. Kagome smiled as she watched the older priestess go before the sounds of the battle that was still being fought reached her ears. Kagome tightened her grip on her dagger as she ran towards her friends and worst enemy. It was about time they finished this.


	30. Battle Plans and Rapids

A/N: Sorry if none of you liked how i did this. I didn't want to do an extremly detailed fight cuz i'd done so in Starting Anew and I was afraid of repeating myself. So, I made it short and simple but with a little twist. Please read and review. Love muches, later.

* * *

><p>Kagome got to where everyone else was and saw Kanna halfheartedly fighting against Shippo and Rin and Kagura halfheartedly fighting against Sesshomaru. She noticed that Sango and Miroku were still fighting against Kohaku, and it looked like Inuyasha noticed Kikyo's death. Kagome's head shot up when she heard Naraku's laughter.<p>

"There's no way you can win priestess."

He said and Kagome smirked up at him.

"We'll see about that."

She said before running over towards Sesshomaru. She pressed two fingers to her lips and whistled. Kilala's head shot up before she bounded over to Kagome. She grabbed a fistful of her fur and hoisted herself up on her back.

"Take me to Sesshomaru."

Kagome whispered to the fire neko and she growled in response.

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome said once they got close. He didn't say anything in response since he was still fighting Kagura.

"Kagura, it's been done. Tell your sister, it's time we ended this."

Kagome said and Kagura's eyes widened in shock before she nodded and headed over towards Kanna.

"Shippo, Rin, come here."

Kagome said and they ran over to her while Kagura talked to Kanna.

"Kagura and Kanna are on our team now, you'll understand why later. But right now, when I say I need you all to attack Naraku head on to distract him while Kilala takes me to where I need to be."

Kagome said and they all looked at her confused.

"Alright Kagome, we're ready when you are."

Kagura said as she joined them. Kagome nodded before she looked up at Inuyasha who was still on his knees on the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled and he looked up. She didn't have to say anything, he was already on his way over to them.

"I need you to do as Sesshomaru says, just this once."

Kagome said before he could protest. He frowned but nodded.

"Hahaha, planning with not help the outcome of this battle."

Naraku said and Kagome just smirked at him.

"Now!"

Kagome yelled and in the chaos that followed with the combined attacks of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo she made her way around Naraku's barrier, hiding her aura the whole way. She silently pulled her katana from the sheath at her hip and gripped it's hilt tightly in her hand.

"Alright Kilala, this is it."

Kagome said in a low whisper into the fire neko's ear before wrapping herself in her miko energy and jumping from Kilala's back, through Naraku's barrier, and onto his back.

"What the….?"

Naraku asked completely shocked. Kagome gathered her powers both rekki and kekki and wrapped them around the blade of her katana before she plunged it into Naraku's heart.

"It ends now Naraku."

Kagome said, but Naraku just laughed.

"You fool, my heart is not there."

He said with a smirk, but Kagome still didn't move.

"And you two, how _dare_ you deceive me. You shall die for this."

He said as he held out his hand and Kagura and Kanna's 'hearts' appeared in his hand. He squished them and they crumbled to dust. When Kagura and Kanna were still standing Naraku looked confused and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"They won't be the ones dying Naraku."

Kagome said as she pulled out Naraku's heart that had been in the same room as Kagura's and Kanna's and shoved it into his chest before pulling her katana out, then driving it back it. Naraku's entire body froze and Kagome smirked down at him as she twisted the blade in his now beating heart.

"If I am to die, then you will die along with me."

Naraku said as he headed for the edge of the cliff that was in the clearing.

Kagome acted quickly and released all of her rekki and kekki that she could and destroyed Naraku, but he had already jumped off the cliff. She saw the jewel and grabbed it as she fell. She heard the others calling her name, but they were too far away to catch her. She turned her head and saw water at the bottom and realized the river from the clearing above turned into a waterfall over the edge of the cliff. But she also saw jagged rocks at the bottom. Kagome felt the impact of the water below and had the wind knocked out of her. She kept a firm grip on the Shikon Jewel as she fought against the rapids, they were stronger than she'd expected. Finally, her exhaustion got the better of her and she couldn't fight anymore. As darkness was encroaching on her the jewel started to glow and she was surrounded by a pink light before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

Rin and Shippo yelled as they all watched Kagome go over the edge of the cliff.

"Sesshomaru! You have to save her."

Shippo said to Sesshomaru and he used his youkai cloud to go after her, but she had already hit the water. When she didn't resurface he returned to the cliff and fell to his knees.

"I was too late."

He said and the kids started to bawl at the loss of their mother. Naraku's death had caused his hold over Kohaku to end, but the jewel shard in his back still kept him alive. He didn't have his memories, but Sango didn't mind. They all made their way over to the cliff and looked down to try and see if they could see anything. Shippo and Rin finally decided it was time they left and pulled Sesshomaru to his feet. He had a blank look in his eyes, but still managed to summon his youkai cloud and take them all back to the Eastern palace. It wasn't going to be a good return from battle for the young demon lord for he carried the news that the only daughter of the Lord and Lady of the East was dead.


	31. The Wish and Broken Demon Lords

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around.

'Where am I? The last thing I remember is Naraku pulling me with him over the cliff and losing my strength to fight against the rapids.'

Kagome thought to herself as she saw she was lying in a field of wildflowers and the wind was softly blowing her hair about her face.

"It's good to see you're finally awake."

A voice from her left said and Kagome turned to see a young woman in a priestess outfit with armor over it. She had black hair to her waist like Kagome used to.

"M-Midoriko?"

Kagome asked and the young priestess nodded.

"Hai. You have done well Kagome."

Midoriko said and Kagome just stared at her.

"Where am I?"

Kagome asked and Midoriko laughed.

"You are inside the Jewel of Four Souls. You killing Naraku has purified it and the world within. You can now make whatever wish you desire."

Midoriko said and Kagome frowned.

"Am I dead Midoriko?"

Kagome asked and she shook her head.

"No, I pulled you out of the rapids and you are unconscious on the riverbank."

Midoriko said and Kagome nodded.

"What is your wish?"

Midoriko asked and Kagome thought about it. A selfish wish would corrupt the jewel, but a selfless wish would make it disappear. But was there truly such a thing as a selfless wish? Then Kagome smiled as she realized something she could wish for that would be selfless.

"I wish…."

Kagome said and Midoriko looked at her expectantly.

"I wish that everyone, human, youkai, and hanyou, could all learn to live in harmony with one another and that everyone can live happily."

Kagome said and Midoriko smiled at her.

"That is indeed a selfless wish."

She said before Kagome was surrounded by a bright light and she had to sheild her eyes.

"Thank you Kagome."

She heard Midoriko's voice before she woke up on the riverside.

Kagome looked around and could tell that everyone was gone.

'Why did they leave?'

She wondered as she got to her feet and started to head home.

**'Think about it. You fell and no one could catch you, and there were jagged rocks at the bottom as well as the rapids we were almost lost to. Wouldn't you have thought the worst if someone else had fallen over?'**

Kagome's beast asked and she understood what she was saying.

'In that case I suggest we get back home soon.'

Kagome said and her beast nodded in agreement as Kagome sped up and ran at full speed back towards her home.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain? Did you not stay to find out?"<p>

Cyan asked and Sesshomaru simply shook his head. He knew her parents wouldn't take the news very well, but he himself was having trouble dealing with the reality that he had lost Kagome. He'd finally found someone worthy of being his mate, someone he could love and he lost them. Yes, Sesshomaru had no doubts in his mind that he did indeed love Kagome, but now it was too late to tell her.

"I am sorry."

Sesshomaru said before bowing to them and leaving for his room. He'd stay for the funeral they had planned though they had no body to bury, then he and Rin would leave. Shippo would stay to comfort Cyan and Theron. Inuyasha had gone back to the village of Edo to tell a priestess named Kaede of her sister's fate. The monk and demon slayer left for her village along with the young boy named Kohaku and the fire neko. They said they would marry since the curse had been lifted from his hand.

**'Miss mate.'**

Sesshomaru's beast said as he reached the room he'd been staying in.

'Hai, but there is nothing we can do about it. She is gone.'

Sesshomaru said back as he fell onto his bed, not even bother to strip down for the night. Lord Sesshomaru was broken, and the only one who could help heal him was dead.


	32. Wake Up Call

A/N: I can not believe that so many people like this story. I mean, more people have reviewed on _this_ story than on my first ever fic Starting Anew. I mean, almost 200 people. You have no idea how happy that makes me, which is why I reward you all with this chapter right here. Hope you all enjoy, because I'm pretty sure these two did. Hehe, read and review. Later.

* * *

><p>Kagome hid her aura as she reached the Eastern palace. She knew that everyone probably thought her to be dead and she'd prove them wrong, but right now there was only one person she wanted to see at the moment. She climbed through the window of Sesshomaru's room and was shocked to see him actually asleep on his bed. She crept over to the door and shut it before putting a sound proof barrier around the room. She smiled as she looked over her mate-to-be. On her way back she realized she had indeed come to love him. In fact, she figured out that she had loved him all along. She made her way over to the bed and carefully slid onto the bed next to him, then an idea came to her and she straddled his waist and placed her hands on his broad chest. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his and was shocked when he growled and kissed her back. She thought he woke up, but he was still asleep. Kagome smirked into the kiss before trailing her hands down Sesshomaru's chest. He had taken off his armor and was only in his haori and hakamas, Kagome was in similar clothing only the colors were of the East instead of the West. Kagome decided her little game had gone on long enough and decided to wake Sesshomaru up. She ground her hips against his and his eyes snapped open as a groan escaped his lips. Kagome smirked down at him before placing a chaste kiss to his lips and moving to get off him. Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and she turned to look at him confused. She was about to say something when she got cut off by his lips pressed against hers. When they finally pulled away Kagome laughed a bit.<p>

"Now _that_ is what I call a kiss."

She said as Sesshomaru buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I thought I'd lost you."

He said Kagome frowned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

Kagome said as she pulled back and kissed him. She heard Sesshomaru growl low and smelt his arousal and hers rose to match his.

She was suddenly flipped so that Sesshomaru was hovering over her and his mouth was trailing feather light kisses along her jaw, down to her collar bone.

"Ah!"

Kagome screamed when Sesshomaru's fangs nipped at her flesh, but then she moaned. It seemed like Sesshomaru missed her more than he'd let on. Kagome pulled him up for another kiss before trailing her fingers down his chest again, pushing his haori off his shoulders as she went. He smirked down at her before removing his haori and throwing it across the room. He pulled at her own shirt and Kagome happily obliged in taking it off. Sesshomaru attacked the newly exposed flesh and Kagome shivered when his tongue circled around her navel. She started tugging at his pants as he was hers and he stood up and shredded his last bit of clothing. Kagome blushed as she saw him fully naked before her and could clearly see the effect she was having on him. He moved to hover over her again and in one fluid motion he removed her pants and panties with one tug and threw them to the floor with his clothes. She blushed and tried to cover herself since she was only in her bra, but he pulled her hands away from her with a growl.

"Don't ever try to hide yourself from me."

He said and Kagome shivered at how close to a growl that was. Sesshomaru reached up and tore the bra off her with his claws leaving her completely expose to him. She blushed as he looked her over with lust filled golden eyes. He smiled down at her before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Kagome felt his hands travel down her stomach and to her core and she moaned when she felt one of his fingers enter her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smirked when he heard Kagome moan as he pushed one clawed finger into her core. Mindful of his claws he started to pump his finger in and out of her, earning him several moans from the demoness beneath him. He added another finger and continued his ministrations until she came on his hand. He pulled his fingers out and tasted her, she was sweet, like nothing he'd ever tasted before. The thought of having lost her forever had devastated him and he'd dreamed of what it would have been like if she'd survived. Then his dream suddenly became heated and he opened his eyes to find Kagome straddling his waist. She tried to move, but he caught her and was going to make sure she never left again.<p>

"Sesshomaru…"

Kagome's husky whisper brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her. Her eyes reflected the lust and want in his own golden eyes.

"Make me yours."

She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands found their way into his hair. He looked down at her.

"Are you sure?"

He asked and she nodded.

"I don't want to be with anyone else."

She said and that was all he needed to hear to position himself at her entrance and drive himself home. He froze when she cried out in pain and her body tensed. She'd been untouched. He waited till she slowly relaxed before pulling out and pushing back in. She moaned as her pain was replaced with pleasure and after a while she met each of his thrusts with ones of her own. He sped up and her hands tightened in his hair for something to hold on to. The bed beneath them squeaked, but Sesshomaru didn't care he was lost in the world of pleasure that was Kagome's body. He felt her walls tighten around him as he pushed into her and felt his fangs elongate as his beast fought against it's restraints. He was close to the edge, he'd never felt anything like this before despite his many years of life. He leaned up and trailed his fangs along the juncture of Kagome's neck and pulled her up so she could do the same. He moaned as the new position provided for easier access. He thrust up into her and she moaned loudly before he felt her teeth sink into his neck, marking him as hers. He thrust up into her again and bit down into the juncture of her neck as she came around him. The feeling sending him over the edge and making him cum inside her.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled back and licked at the wound his fangs had left on her neck and smirked when he saw his mark on her forming. A purple crescent moon appeared on her skin, showing she belonged to him and him alone. He lowered them back against the mattress and covered them with the blankets as he pulled out of her. She moaned at the action and Sesshomaru smirked when she moved closer to him and snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes and he fell asleep with his mate safely in his arms.


	33. Surprises of the Best Kind and Home

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the exposed chest of her mate. She snuggled up closer and her smile widened when Sesshomaru's arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could tell he was awake and turned to see him looking at her.

"Morning."

She said in a soft whisper. Sesshomaru smirked down at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Morning."

He said as he pulled away. Kagome sighed contently as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone. She was free to live her life however she wished.

"We should probably tell my parents and the kids that I'm not dead."

Kagome said after a while and Sesshomaru simply smiled at her as she sat up. She froze when pain suddenly shot through her body.

'I knew it was going to hurt afterwards, but _damn_ that shit hurts.'

Kagome thought as she slowly got to her feet.

**'Mate is good lover. He make you feel very little pain during it, but you feel all of it afterwards.'**

Her beast said and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how true that seemed to be. She dressed quickly and tossed Sesshomaru his clothes and once they were both dressed she lowered the barrier that was still around the room. Sesshomaru followed her out into the hall and down to the dining room. Kagome could feel her mother, father, Shippo, and Rin's auras and decided to hide her own. She saw Sesshomaru shaking his head from the corner of her eye and just smiled.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. How did you sleep?"

Cyan asked as Sesshomaru walked into the room before Kagome did. She stayed back and waited for the opportune moment to reveal herself.

"I slept fine. Had a rather nice wake up call."

He said and Kagome blushed at the fact he was talking about how she and him had had sex right infront of her parents. Even if they had no idea what he was talking about, it was still embarrassing.

"Oh? What kind of wake up call?"

Kagome's father asked and her blush darkened as Sesshomaru started to explain.

'Oh no you don't.'

Kagome thought before suddenly stepping out of the hall so that everyone could see her. Silence met her grand entrance and she looked at everyone to see her mother had tears in her eyes, her father stared at her in disbelief, and Rin and Shippo fighting each other to see who could get to her first.

"KAGOME!"

They all yelled, well all except for Sesshomaru, in unison. Kagome smiled and picked up both Rin and Shippo and hugged them close to her.

"Hi guys."

She said as she set them down again. Cyan was up and out of her seat in a matter of seconds, then had her daughter enveloped in a hug.

"I thought we'd lost you."

She cried in Kagome's ear and she wrapped her arms around her mother and patted her back comfortingly.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Kagome said as her mother pulled away.

"How did you survive?"

Cyan asked and Kagome smirked at her.

"I'll explain as we all eat, but after that Sesshomaru, the kids and I have to go. We have things we need to do."

Kagome said and though her parents didn't like it they nodded.

Kagome explained the whole situation about how she was enveloped by the Shikon no Tama's power and how Midoriko had saved her. Then how she wished upon the jewel and made her way home. She twisted the truth when it came to her arrival back at the palace though, and said she was too exhausted to move any farther and had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's bed, saying that _that_ was his wake up call. But her parents saw that both had mating marks on their necks and that they had each other's scents all over them so they knew she was hiding something, but respected their daughter's privacy to leave it alone.

"Come back and visit soon."

Cyan said as Kagome, Shippo, and Rin all stepped up onto Sesshomaru's youkai cloud.

"We will, I promise. Bye guys, I love you."

Kagome said as they pulled away from the ground and headed off towards the slayer village to see Sango and Miroku first. Shippo and Rin slept most of the way and Kagome stayed wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. They landed and Kagome took Rin while Sesshomaru took Shippo. They both hid their auras as they entered the village and headed to the main house where Kagome could tell Sango and Miroku were. She was shocked to see that Kohaku was there as well, then remembered her wish had been so that everyone could live happily and for Sango that meant having her brother back. Kagome knocked on the door and after a while it opened to reveal Sango. It took her a minute to realize who she was looking at, but after that moment was over she practically tackled Kagome into a hug.

"Oh Kagome! I thought we'd lost you!"

Sango cried and Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru took Rin from her so she could hug her friend back. The noise had attracted the attention of Miroku and Kohaku who came to see what was going on. Once Miroku saw Kagome he joined in on the hug, not even caring about the repercussions.

"Miroku."

Kagome said as she felt his hand on her backside and Miroku immediately backed off when he heard Sesshomaru growling at him.

"Hehe, sorry."

He said as he backed up, Sango in his arms. Both smiled at Kagome with relief in their eyes.

"It's fine. I'm glad it's all finally over. And I'm glad that you've got your brother back Sango."

Kagome said and Sango nodded as she pulled Kohaku in for a hug. There was a soft mewl and Kagome looked down to see Kilala running towards her.

"Kilala!"

Kagome yelled as she opened her arms and the small fire cat jumped into her arms. She started to purr immediately and Kagome smiled down at her.

"I missed you too."

She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

After having stayed and talked for a while, Kagome decided it was time to see the last person who still thought her to be dead. They all said their goodbyes before they were off again. The sun was just started to set when they reached the outskirts of the village of Edo.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to Sesshy. I know you don't like being around humans."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded in gratitude. He said he would wait for her by the well. With a nod Kagome, Shippo, and Rin made their way into the village of Edo. Kagome could tell Inuyasha was inside Kaede's hut and by the feel of his aura he was depressed beyond belief.

"Kids, stay here."

Kagome said to Rin and Shippo before walking into the hut. Inuyasha's head snapped up and his eyes met Kagome's in shock.

"Y-You're alive! But how?"

Inuyasha yelled as he shot up from the floor and wrapped her in a hug. Kagome hugged him back and explained the story to him before telling Rin and Shippo that it was okay to come in. They talked about meaningless things, then about why Kagome had to kill Kikyo. She was surprised to hear that Inuyasha didn't mind, he had noticed towards the end that she was a different person.

"So, you mated my brother huh?"

Inuyasha asked and Kagome blushed.

"Yeah. He loves me Inuyasha, and I love him."

Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded as he looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. You know I love you right Kagome?"

He asked and Kagome smiled sadly for a moment before responding to him.

"You have no idea how long I'd waited to hear you say those words Inuyasha, but now they don't hold the same meaning to me. Now, it's like hearing a good friend tell me they love me and that makes me glad Inuyasha. I'm glad that we're still friends."

Kagome said and after a while Inuyasha agreed to that as well.

"Kaa-san, it's getting dark. Don't you think we should be getting back?"

Rin asked, getting Kagome's attention. She looked outside and sure enough the sun was started to sink down below the horizon.

"Well Inuyasha, I've got to go. But I will see you sometime in the future. Take care."

Kagome said before she got to her feet and walked out of Kaede's hut. She waved to the villagers and her and the kids headed for the well to meet up with Sesshomaru. They found him casually sitting with his back leaned against the well. When he saw them he smiled up at them and got to his feet.

"You know…."

Kagome said as Sesshomaru picked Rin up and Shippo leaned into his side.

"I think it'd be nice to visit my family."

She said and Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"One thing at a time love."

Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled as she realized he was right. They had just become mates, going to see her family could wait for a little while. Kagome smiled and turned back to her mate and children.

"Come on, let's go home."

She said as she walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. He summoned his youkai cloud and in no time they were heading towards the West. Sure Kagome could live with her mom and dad in the East, but she'd much rather prefer to live with Sesshomaru at the time being. It's not like her parents were going to pass away anytime soon right? She had time to enjoy her life with her new mate, right? However, she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun Dun Dun Dun! Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was becoming too easy. But the challenge in Kagome's life won't be revealed unless you guys can meet my challenge. Review Challenge that is. I haven't done one in forever and I just want to try it out, please don't hate me. If you guys can get past 225 I'll update again. Love you all very much, later. Remember, no update till the Review Challenge is met. I'm not kidding. You want to know what happens, then review.


	34. Nightmares Come to Life

Kagome felt a bad feeling overcome her as they reached the Western lands and Sesshomaru ushered them through the gates. She shook it off as nothing, Naraku was dead after all. What was there to be afraid of? She ignored her feeling and smiled and said goodnight to Sesshomaru as she laid down with the children. She closed her eyes after they had fallen asleep, but her sleep was anything but peaceful.

* * *

><p>The doors to the Eastern throne room were suddenly forced open and several youkai in armor walked in, but only two of them stood out. One was a young demoness dressed in the colors of the Northern Palace.<p>

"Lady Kimi, what is the meaning of this?"

Theron asked as he stood and got infront of his mate.

"You should have left well enough alone old man."

The young demoness, Lady Kimi said as she walked closer.

"You have no business here, leave immediately."

Cyan said and Kimi smirked at her.

"Oh I have business here, and I won't be leaving till I'm done."

She said before drawing her blade and charging at Theron. He wasn't expecting that so he didn't have time to defend himself and her sword ran through his chest, piercing his heart.

"Theron!"

Cyan yelled as she ran to her mate. Kimi laughed as she pulled out her sword and slung the blood off.

"Why are you doing this!"

Cyan yelled, tears in her eyes at the loss of her mate.

"Because, that wench of a daughter of yours took my future mate. She should have stayed wherever she was, but because she didn't you two will die."

Kimi said before raising her sword above her. Cyan growled at her and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. The force made Kimi drop her sword.

"Lady Kimi!"

The guards yelled, but Kimi growled at them to stay back. Her and Cyan fought, but in the end Kimi came out on top with her claws around Cyan's throat.

"You put up one hell of a fight, but now it's over."

Kimi said before raking her claws across Cyan's throat. She got up, picked up her sword and started to leave.

"She'll kill you for this."

Cyan's hoarse voice said and Kimi turned with hateful eyes to look at her before smiling evilly at her.

"We'll see about that."

She said before walking out and leaving the Lady of the East to die next to her already fallen mate.

* * *

><p>Kagome shot up from the bed and gasped. She felt tears running down her face and turned to see Shippo and Rin were both still sound asleep.<p>

'W-What was that?'

Kagome wondered as flashes of her dream came back to her. Images of her mother and father lying dead on the floor made the tears stream down even more.

**'I don't know, but I think we should get over to the Eastern Palace and quick.'**

Kagome's beast said and she nodded in agreement. She got to her feet and sought out Sesshomaru, but when she couldn't find him she just gave up and went to his study and wrote him a quick note before heading to the courtyard below and summoning her youkai cloud beneath her and heading off towards the East. The feeling of dread increased the closer she got and Kagome sped up so she entered her ball of light and appeared at the Eastern Palace just as the sun was rising above the horizon.

She slowly made her way through the halls and didn't like the fact that the place seemed deserted. It was when she was passing down the northern hallway and she happened to glance outside to the garden that she realized why the palace seemed deserted. All the guards, servants, and other workers that had lived in the palace were dead and their bodies were piled up outside. All strewn across the garden for anyone to see.

"Oh my God."

Kagome gasped as she saw the bodies of her people dead.

'Mom! Dad!'

Kagome thought and took off running at youkai speeds towards the throne room. She pushed one of the forest green doors open and a squeak escaped her at the scene before her.

"No."

Kagome said as she fell to her knees, fresh tears running down her face at the sight of her mother and father dead on the floor.

"No, it had only been a dream. This can't be real. They can't be dead."

Kagome said to herself, but there was no denying what she saw. She couldn't tear her eyes away from their bodies. After a while she lost herself completely to her emotions and her beast took over so that Kagome could find some way to deal with her loss. She broke everything in sight. Windows, tables, walls, anything. She ran through the halls of the palace with tears streaming down her face as she mindlessly let out her emotions and broke everything. She finally made it to the top of the palace and howled out her sorrow for all to hear. When she finished she laid her head down on her paws and whimpered as she cried. She'd lost her parents right after she'd just got them back. She'd lost everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Sad isn't it? I felt really bad writing this, but I had to for what's to come. And I apologize for the rush with her telling/visiting her friends and telling them she's alive but to be honest i wasn't too into it when i wrote it. But anyways, you guys passed my Review Challenge with flying colors so I rewarded you. Hopeyou guy liked this chpter as well, review. Love you muches, later.


	35. Promised Revenge

Sesshomaru woke when he heard a sorrow filled howl split the night. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart as he listened to it, it was then that he realized it was Kagome. He got to the window in his chamber and looked towards the East. Something wasn't right, but he knew his mate needed him.

"Jaken!"

He barked and the little toad demon waddled into the room.

"Yes M'lord?"

He asked as he straightened up from his bow.

"Make sure nothing happens while I'm away."

Sesshomaru said and didn't even wait for his retainer's response before jumping out of his window and summoning his youkai around him to form his light orb so he could get to the Eastern Palace quickly. When he landed in the courtyard he knew instantly that something wasn't right. There was the stench of death in the air mixed with tears. He slowly walked through the corridors of the Eastern Palace, but stopped when he passed by the gardens. He saw all the servants that worked and lived in the palace dead. He made his way to the throne room and his eyes widened in shock at the fallen Lord and Lady. He followed his nose, ignoring the stench of death that clung heavily to the air until he found his mate. She was ontop of the palace in her Inu form with her head on her paws. He started to go to her, but stopped when she growled at him.

"Kagome, it's alright."

He barked back in Inu and she stopped growling as she realized it was him. He quickly went to her side as she transformed back into her humanoid form.

"I lost everything Sesshomaru, everything and I'd just gotten it back."

She cried into his chest as he held her close.

"You haven't lost everything. You still have me and Rin and Shippo."

He said, but she still wept.

"Do you know who did this?"

He asked after a while and noticed Kagome tensed in his arms.

"L-Lady Kimi of the Northern Palace."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru growled at that name. She had been trying to win his affections to be his mate for a while now and she hadn't been too happy when she learned he was spending time with Kagome.

"She will get hers, I promise you that."

Sesshomaru said as he stood up with Kagome in his arms and used his light orb to appear in his room at the Western Palace. He gently laid her down and covered her with the furs on his bed before walking out of the room to have someone take care of what was left of the Eastern Palace.

Once he was sure someone would have it cleaned, the bodies buried, and someone watching over the lands until something could be arranged he went back to his chambers to check on his mate. She was sitting up in his bed with the covers around her waist, looking out the window towards her home.

"I want revenge."

She said as he walked into the room.

"And you shall get it, but you must do it properly. If you just kill her then it will start a war that will cause many innocent lives to be wasted."

Sesshomaru said and heard Kagome sigh.

"Fine, how do I make it so I can kill her without causing a war?"

She asked turning to look at him.

"You will have to wait until we publicly announce our mating to the other Taiyoukai and the youkai court. People will challenge you for your right to mate me, she will surely challenge you. When she does fight her and kill her. You are given that right when the challenge is made."

He informed her and saw that Kagome nodded.

"But I thought they already challenged me, why would they do so again?"

She asked and Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"That was for your right to rule as heir to the Eastern throne, this is for your right to be my mate."

He said and she looked back out towards the East.

"Once she's dead…."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru listened intently to what his mate had to say.

"Once she's dead I want Shippo and Rin to rule over the East. I trust them both to be able to rule fairly."

She said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her.

"That is a fine idea."

He said as he pulled her to him. He could sense the building relationship between his daughter and the young fox kit and he had to admit, that if anyone was worthy of Rin's hand it would be him. So he would allow them to rule together to see if anything would happen between the two, but right now he had to focus on comforting his mate. She may not be crying, but he could still tell she was upset.

"I'll send word for our announcement and set the date for two days from now."

He said and felt Kagome tense in his arms before she slowly relaxed.

"In two days. In two days I will get my revenge."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru felt a light shiver run down his spine at the amount of malice in her usually always sweet voice. But she had a right to want revenge for the slaughter of her family and lands and he was going to make sure she got it.


	36. Training and Passion

A/N: It's been a while, I know. But this chapter was the only thing I could think of so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review and I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. No promises though, not with how my mind works.

* * *

><p>The two days leading up to the announcement of Kagome's mating to Sesshomaru Kagome spent training. Shippo and the others would always find her in the dojo from sun up to sun down. She only stopped long enough to eat, then she'd go right back to it. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched his mate train from the doorway of the dojo.<p>

_'Even if she wants Shippo and Rin to rule the East, they are still too young.'_

Sesshomaru thought as Kagome continued her training.

**'Then have Sai take control until the kit comes of age.'**

Sesshomaru's beast said and he had to admit, that was a really good idea. Now he just had to tell Kagome.

"I believe you've trained enough."

Sesshomaru said pushing off from the doorway and walking into the dojo. Kagome stopped and turned to look at him.

"I want to be sure I can kill her."

She said as she sheathed her sword and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You will. I have something to tell you."

Sesshomaru said and felt Kagome relax in his grip and knew she was listening to him.

"Although I agree to having Shippo and Rin rule over the East, they are still too young. So I suggest allowing my cousin Sai to take over until Shippo comes of proper age."

Sesshomaru said and waited for Kagome's response. She was quiet for a while and for a moment Sesshomaru thought she was upset until he saw her smile as she turned in his arms to face him.

"That's probably a really good idea. Send those who wouldn't mind moving to live in the villages around the Eastern Palace as well as inside the Palace to serve Sai and them. Be sure they know I'm the true heir, but Sai is taking over until my son and daughter come of age to rule."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile down at his mate.

"Come, you should rest. The announcement will be tomorrow and you will need your rest."

Sesshomaru said as he led Kagome back towards their chambers. Kagome stopped them infront of their room and kissed him before slipping off saying something about the hot springs. Sesshomaru shook his head at her before walking into their chambers and preparing for bed.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she let the hot water of the springs work to loosen her muscles. She'd been training practically non-stop to be ready for tomorrow. She would get her revenge on Lady Kimi for what she did to her people and her family. She would make her admit to the Taiyoukai present and the others what she did. Kagome was well aware that she probably could kill Lady Kimi and there not be a war considering she'd snuck in and murdered the ruling Lord and Lady of the East out of jealousy as well as those living in the palace. But, there was the slight chance that Lady Kimi would deny having done any of that and they don't really have any solid proof she did it except for Kagome's dream that told her who had. So, she was going to get her revenge and make that bitch admit what she'd done, then she was going to kill her.<p>

"Kaa-san, you should get out before you turn into a prune."

Kagome heard Rin's voice and laughed at the little thirteen year old. Her and Shippo had grown so much it was hard to believe. Rin wasn't a little girl anymore that clung to Sesshomaru and had to run from a fight and seek protection. She was now a young lady that could hold her own in battle and Kagome took extreme pride in knowing she had a part in that.

"Alright sweetie. Don't fall asleep in here again, we wouldn't want Sesshomaru to get mad."

Kagome said to Rin as she got out and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Okay kaa-san. Night!"

Rin said and Kagome smiled at her before leaving and heading for her and Sesshomaru's room. She slid the door open and shut it silently behind her before going over to her drawers to find some p.j's when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Sessho-"

Kagome was cut off when he'd tilted her head back and slanted his lips across hers. She could smell his arousal and it made hers spike to match it. Kagome moaned silently when she felt his lips trail feather light kisses down her jaw to her mating mark. She shivered as she felt his fangs graze the sensitive skin there before he moved to her shoulder. She felt his hands push her towel down her body as his mouth ravaged her naked skin. When she felt his hands slide softly across her stomach and headed lower she turned to looked at him. Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru when she saw his eyes were rimmed in red. She took a step forward, closing the already small gap between their bodies, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought his head down into a heated kiss. She was glad that Sesshomaru preferred to only sleep in his hakamas, though right now, they needed to go. Kagome jumped and wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and he caught her easily. She heard him groan when she trailed kisses down to his neck and nipped lightly. She pulled back to stare up into his eyes that reflected her own need and whispered a single word.

"Bed."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome nipped his neck lightly and tightened his grip on her legs just slightly. She pulled back and stared up into his eyes and he saw her eyes reflected his own before she whispered the one word that sent him over the edge.<p>

"Bed."

In the blink of an eye he had her on the bed beneath him, his hakamas having been abandoned and he was thrusting deep inside of her. She cried out and he felt her claws dig into his shoulders, but he kept his pace. He felt her start to match his thrusts with ones of her own and sped up making her cry out again. Sesshomaru hitched up one of her legs for a better angle before thrusting into her again. She threw her head back and moaned loudly making Sesshomaru growl deep in his throat at the sounds only he could make his mate make.

"F..faster…"

Kagome said breathlessly as she met his gaze. Her eyes were rimmed in red, just like his and he smirked down at her before speeding up to inhuman speeds and thrusting back into her. Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed out, but that only made Sesshomaru go faster. She felt her wrap her legs around his waist before wrapping her arms around his neck and pull herself into a sitting position in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close and he thrust up into her. He rather enjoyed this new position. He moved and kissed her neck making her shiver in his arms as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin around his mark on her. He flicked his tongue over it and felt her walls tighten around him as her back arched into his chest. He smirked against her skin, she was in for quite a long night.


	37. Challenge Accepted

Kagome took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Are you ready Kaa-san?"

Rin asked and Kagome turned towards her daughter and nodded. She followed her out into the hallway and down into the courtyard. They both stopped at the top of the stairs and watched as all kinds of youkai filed into the castle for the meeting that had been called.

"Lady Kagome."

Kagome turned at the sound of her name to see one of the servants of the house bowed to her.

"Please, don't bow."

Kagome said and the young demoness stood up in confusion.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

Kagome asked softly and noticed the young woman relax.

"Lord Sesshomaru says you should head over to the throne room now."

She said and Kagome dipped her head in thanks before heading in that direction with Rin right beside her.

"Kaa-san, why did Oto-san call everyone here?"

Rin asked and Kagome smiled at her question.

"We are going to publically announce our mating sweetie."

She said and Rin smiled happily.

"So you really are my Kaa-san now."

She said and Kagome nodded at the energetic child before letting her run off ahead. Kagome used that time to calm her nerves. She knew what she had to do and she would get her revenge on Kimi for what she did.

* * *

><p>"Where is this mate of yours Sesshomaru?"<p>

Lord Stygian asked and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. Ever since he sent out the invitations to the remaining Lords of the lands they have been pestering him to tell them about Kagome, but he would wait and let them see her for themselves.

"Yes Sesshomaru, what is your mate like?"

Lord Dao of the North asked which was followed by a nod from Lord Stygian of the South.

"You will see when she arrives."

Was all Sesshomaru said and mentally smirked at their frowns.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that the Eastern Lord and Lady weren't present, but only Kimi, Kagome, and Sesshomaru knew why, the others all thought they couldn't make it but the truth would soon be revealed by Sesshomaru's mate after their announcement.

"Sessho-"

Lord Stygian started, but Sesshomaru cut him off as he stood up and silence fell over the room. He turned towards the doors just as Kagome walked into the room. She walked with such grace as she held her head high. She looked marvelous in the West's colors, but she also had some of the East's colors as well since she was after all the heir to the Eastern throne.

Once Kagome was standing at his side Sesshomaru turned to address the gathered youkai.

"I would like to present to you my chosen mate and the Lady of the West, as well as the current heir to the Eastern throne, Kagome."

Sesshomaru said and murmurs of disbelief and some not so kind comments could be heard from the youkai watching, but they were silenced by a glare from Sesshomaru.

"And who wish to challenge my right to mate Lord Sesshomaru should step forward now."

Kagome called out in a clear voice which held the authority of a Lady of the land. Sesshomaru saw that she was fighting back a smirk when Kimi stepped forward.

"I challenge you for the right to mate Lord Sesshomaru!"

She called out and this time Kagome couldn't hold back her smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Sesshomaru heard Kagome say before she pulled off her outer robe and handed it to one of the servants before moving and jumping over the railing and landing in the middle of the four clans of youkai. The South with the Panther youkai, the North with the Wolf youkai, the East with the Inu youkai, and the West with the Silver Inu youkai.

"I accept your challenge Lady Kimi."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru found he couldn't help but smile at his mate as she got into her fighting stance.

* * *

><p>AN: Short as fuck, literally, I know. But I updated and this was mainly to see if I _could_ update this one again. I will try my best to get back into this, I will. I'm tired of leaving loose-end stories and I am trying to fix that before writing any more new ones, but no promises. The next chapter will be longer, I promise you that. Just, review and hang with me.


	38. Kagome's Revenge

Shippo watched his mother circle the other youkai woman in the center of the room from his place next to Rin. He could feel her discomfort through her aura and reached out and took her hand in his. He squeezed it comfortingly and smiled when she squeezed it back, but was glad when she seemed to calm down some. Kagome had told him what this demoness had done and he personally couldn't wait to see his mother get revenge for her mother and father. Kagome was his mother, maybe not through blood, but it still counted. So her mother and father were like his grandmother and father.

"Enough playing."

Shippo heard the demoness say before charging at Kagome. He couldn't help but smile as Kagome side stepped the completely obvious attack and got behind the way too eager demoness.

_'This fight will be over soon.'_

He thought to himself as he saw Kagome go in for her attack.

* * *

><p>Kagome easliy side stepped Kimi's attack and managed to get behind her. She waited a bit before charging at her exposed back. The other demoness managed to turn just in time to block Kagome's sword, but the impact didn't have no effect at all. Kagome smirked when her sword chipped Kimi's claws. She growled at her and Kagome's smirk widened before jumping away from Kimi only to use the wall as a booster and propelling herself forward. She dug the tip of her blade into Kimi's shouder and used her weight against her to pin her to the floor. Kimi tried her best to knock Kagome off of her, but Kagome had been trained by Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshomaru so there was no possible way for Kimi to win.<p>

"Finish me."

Kimi said and Kagome pressed her sword further into her shoulder making her cry out.

"You get no say in what I do to you!"

Kagome snapped at her.

"She may not, but we do. Finish her."

Lord Tao said and Kagome looked up at the two other lords of the lands. Her eyes flickered to Sesshomaru's for a split second, and in that second he nodded. That was all she needed to set her revenge in motion.

"Before I kill her, I would like for all to know what she has done to wrong both me and my mate Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome said, gaining every youkai's attention that was in the room.

"Go on child."

Lord Stygian said and Kagome dipped her head respectfully before continuing.

"Lady Kimi wanted to my mate's intended, but because she could not be so she decided to take it out on me."

Kagome said before turning to glare down at a still pinned Kimi who was steadily bleeding out onto the marble floor of the throne room.

"Instead, she took the cowardly route and attacked my mother and father. The late Lord and Lady of the East."

Kagome continued and gasps of shock and whispered confusion took up the silence that had been in the room. Sesshomaru hushed them all with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not sure how she did it, maybe the fact my parents were too preoccupied with the fact I was actually alive when I had been believed to be dead had weakened their senses. But the fact remains, Lady Kimi killed them in cold blood and wiped out all who dwelled within the walls of the Eastern Palace and left their bodies to rot in our garden."

Kagome said and applied more pressure to her sword making Kimi cry out.

"Now, I may be new to high level youkai customs, but is that not an act of war? On both the East and West since I am the heir to the Eastern throne and the chosen mate of Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western lands?"

Kagome asked both lords of the North and South.

"It is Lady Kagome, but what would you have us do? Punish all the South for the actions of one demoness and a few of her followers?"

Lord Tao asked, concern for the people of his land clear in his voice.

"I do not call for war Lord Tao, for I know not all within the Southern lands were responsible for the murder of my family. All I ask for is the revenge that is so rightly mine."

Kagome said and everyone turned towards Lord Tao and Lord Stygian to see what their responses would be.

"So be it Lady Kagome. For the murder and wrong doing done to you and yours you have every right for your revenge. You may take it however you see fit."

Lord Tao said and Lord Stygian nodded his head in agreement.

Kagome dipped her head in acceptance to what they said before turning to look down at Kimi whose eyes were wide with fear at having heard the Lord of her own lands, and her uncle saying it was alright for Kagome to kill her.

"T-That's not right! I should have been Lord Sesshomaru's mate!"

She shouted, trying to explain her actions.

"That does not excuse what you did."

Lord Tao said, looking at his niece sadly before Kagome drew her sword from her shoulder and pressed the blade against Kimi's throat.

"Now you die for what you did. May your soul never find peace."

Kagome whispered icily to Kimi so only she could hear before she dragged her sword across her neck and slicing open the skin there, killing her.

Kagome stood up and slung her sword so the blood flew off of it.

"Anyone else who wishes to challenge my right to be either Lord Sesshomaru's mate or the rightful heir to the Eastern throne speak up and step forward now or we shall forever put this issue to rest!"

She called out to the gathered youkai, but none said a word.

Bowing respectively to both Lord Tao and Lord Stygian, Kagome sheathed her sword and made her way up the steps and joined Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin. As she sat down Sesshomaru stood up. He ordered for someone to take and dispose of Kimi's body and directed everyone to the ball room to celebrate his mating to Kagome.

Once they were alone Sesshomaru drew Kagome into his arms and rest his head ontop of hers.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked softly and Kagome smiled sadly into the cloth of his haori.

"I'm fine. I got revenge for my parents and my people, but that still will not bring them back Sesshomaru."

She said and Sesshomaru only tightened his arms around her, trying to bring her some form of comfort.

"I know. But we can rebuild the East, together."

He said to her and she pulled back to look up at him. He frowned when he saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sesshomaru."

She said quietly as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm here for you Kagome, no matter what."

He said as he reached up and wiped her tears away. The pain he saw in her eyes made his heart ache and he swore he'd find a way to make that pain go away.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and she responded immediately. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she opened, allowing him access to her mouth to explore. When they broke apart for air they stared at eachother lovingly.

"I love you Kagome."

Sesshomaru said quietly, but sincerely and Kagome smiled.

"I know."

* * *

><p>AN: The end.

I'm just kidding. You guys would probably kill me if I ended it here. Though now that I think about it, it would be a rather nice place to end it. It wouldn't copy my other story, and personally I'm tired of having my characters wind up pregnant with kids. That's really getting old. So truth be told, this might actually be the end of it unless I can come up with something better. All I can say is keep an eye out, but its not to be marked as finished just yet. Please review and we'll see what happens.


	39. Plans for the Future

**-SOME YEARS LATER-**

Kagome walked through the streets of one of the many villages within the Eastern lands. Sesshomaru's cousin Sai had done a wonderful job ruling over the lands as Shippo and Rin grew up and gained experience from the world. Kagome actually wasn't too surprised when she found out the two had fallen in love. Though they had grown close through the bonds of siblingry, the bonds of the heart had found a way to bring them even closer. Sesshomaru had had a few complaints about Shippo mating his daughter, but had realized out of everyone Shippo was the best choice. He could not only protect Rin when she would be too weak to do so, but he would love her unconditionally no matter what. He didn't hold any ill will towards her because she used to be human. In the spring they would hold their mating ceremony and in the fall they would both take over the throne of the Eastern land.

It was odd for Kagome to see so many new faces in the East. Sure she hadn't really known those who had lived there before Kimi's rampage through the place, but she knew the difference.

**'It's better than it being empty child.'**

Her beast said as she made her way towards the border.

_'I know. But I can't help but wonder what my parents would have wanted for me when I took the throne.'_

Kagome thought back sadly as the reached the border between her lands and Sesshomaru's. She turned and looked over her shoulder and the expanse of land that was hers, but also her mate's as well.

"Lady Kagome, should you really be out here by yourself in your condition?"

Kagome turned at the sound of her name to see Lord Tao and Lord Stygian step out from the trees to come stand beside her.

"You know better than anyone Tao that I refuse to be locked up like some kind of prized pet."

Kagome said and both Lord Tao and Lord Stygian couldn't help but smile at her comment. The relations between the North, South, and West had never been so strong. The East was still being rebuilt, but was considered as much a part of the others lands as the West. The alliance formed between the four of them was the strongest in all of history. Sesshomaru and Kagome had helped Stygian when a riot in his lands and turned into a war that nearly destroyed half the population. And Kagome and Tao had both gotten closer from the birth of Kagome and Sesshomaru's first born. A daughter named Tia. She was the spitting image of Kagome with Sesshomaru's marks. Tao helped Kagome when she had been confused what to do at first, and since then their bond had been irreversable.

"That is true."

Tao said and Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, tell your mate we said hello when you next see him."

Stygian said and Kagome dipped her head to show she would do so before bidding her farwells to both Lords as they left.

Kagome sighed to herself as the wind picked up slightly and blew her hair about her face. So much had changed since she first entered the feudal era. She'd always thought of it as her home and when she found out it truly was she'd made the decision of not going back to the future. She'd said goodbye to her family on that side and promised to see them when their times met in the future, but not through the use of the well.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice from behind her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her agianst him.

"I just wanted to see how things were going."

Kagome said, explaining why she'd escaped from their room in the West.

"Kagome, in your condition you shouldn't be going anywhere by yourself."

Sesshomaru said, his voice showing the concern he felt for her.

"Sesshomaru, you know as well as I that my being pregnant will have no effect on my ability to protect myself."

Kagome said as she turned her head to look up at him. He opened his mouth to argue, but she leaned up and kissed him. Silencing him before he could say anything.

"Besides, who would be foolish enough to attack the great Lord Sesshomaru's pregnant mate?"

She asked as she pulled away. She smiled as she felt his aura swell along with his pride at her words. She shook her head as she turned back to look out over the lands while resting her hand on her bulging stomach. She was pregnant with her and Sesshomaru's second child. She knew the gender, but refused to tell Sesshomaru. She knew he would be happy with whatever it was.

"We will make things right Kagome, as we are doing now. Things just take time."

Sesshomaru said, taking her sudden silence as her being saddened about the loss of her family again. She smiled at him as he laced his fingers with the hand that laid on her stomach, being mindful of his claws.

"I know Sesshomaru, and I am glad to have you with me. Right now, and in the for what is to come."

Kagome said as she leaned into his strong embrace. They would make things right again and their family would grow with the addition of a son to the Taishou name along with Rin and Shippo's children and all those to come. There was no telling what would happen in the future, but she knew that no matter what Sesshomaru would always be there for her, and that, was all she needed.

* * *

><p>AN: THAT my friends, _is_ the end. I decided to go ahead and have them be pregnant and the kid thing, but I did it differently. It's finally over. I"m sorry if you guys didn't like it, but I think I wrapped things up nicely. Sure, i didn't include Sango and them again, but use your imagination. You really think Kags would forget about them? Of course not, but she's mainly focused on the rebuilding of the East and her live with Sesshomaru at the moment, but as I said, there's no telling what will happen in the future. Thank you all for staying with me for so long. Please review and tell me what you thought. Did you like this one better than my first Inuyasha fic Starting Anew? If so why? Anything you liked better in this one than that one? Main differences? Oh hell, just tell me what you thought and I'll be happy. Much love, I'm heading to bed. Love you guys, later.

-Kiteria


End file.
